Décrocher la Lune pour devenir Etoile
by Tian Lan
Summary: Depuis toujours, Tenten rêve de devenir danseuse étoile, quels que soient les obstacles qui lui barreront la route. Quand à huit ans, elle rencontre Neji, un prodige de la danse qui la rabaisse, elle se fait la promesse de devenir une véritable ballerine
1. Chapter 1

Hellow tout le monde !

J'avais envie de me lancer pour la première fois dans une fiction axée sur la** romance**, donc voici ce que ça donne. J'espère ne pas me planter en beauté ha ha ! Pour cette première school-fic, je me suis décidée pour le domaine de la **danse classique**, alors que je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais je fais des recherches. S'il y a des danseurs parmi vous, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si quelque chose ne va pas ^^ Bref ! Sinon, si dans le prologue les personnages sont enfants, ils auront 15 ans dès le chapitre 1 alors ne vous affolez pas !

En ce qui concerne le **disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à leur auteur : **Masashi Kishimoto**. Je ne fais que les emprunter en toute illégalité, cela va sans dire.

Dernière précision : N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours trés plaisir =D

Trés bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Prologue**

La petite pièce qui servait de vestiaire aux jeunes danseuses de l'un des nombreux centres de loisirs de Konoha grouillait d'activité en ce début d'après-midi nuageux et, assise sur l'un des trois bancs de bois qui meublait l'espace, Tenten, petite brunette de huit ans à peine, achevait de se préparer pour son cours. Autour d'elle résonnait le babillage insistant des autres fillettes de son âge, ou peu s'en fallait, sans qu'elle n'y prît part, trop occupée à ajuster ses collants et son justaucorps bleu foncé, couleur qu'elle appréciait bien plus que l'habituel rose pastel que se complaisaient à arborer les petits rats. Son regard noisette s'accrocha aux reflets bleutés qui naissaient de la lumière hésitante de l'ampoule à deux doigts de rendre l'âme qui rebondissait sur le tissus satiné de son uniforme et elle resta ainsi un instant, perdue dans ses pensées.

Sur le sol, quelques sacs s'ouvraient sur des vêtements de rechanges ainsi que des accessoires de danses et les élastiques pâles qui glissaient malencontreusement sous bancs la ramenèrent à la réalité. Consciente que le temps s'écoulait toujours, elle farfouilla dans son sac fourre-tout, tellement usé qu'il manquait de se trouer, avant d'en extirper un ruban assortis à son ensemble offert par sa mère au mépris du prix exorbitant qu'il coûtait. Malgré leur situation quelque peu précaire, sa génitrice s'était saignée aux quatre veines pour lui faire ce cadeau à son précédent anniversaire aussi y tenait-elle plus encore qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux et bien qu'il deviendrait immanquablement trop petit pour elle, elle l'usait autant que faire ce pouvait. Une fois qu'il lui serait impossible de l'enfiler, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à emprunter des tenues déjà usagées dont ne voulaient plus les autres élèves…

Sans plus songer à ces préoccupations qu'elle jugeait démoralisantes, l'enfant se hâta de défaire ses deux macarons, sa coiffure préférée et ramassa les lourdes boucles brunes qui chatouillaient sa nuque et son dos en un unique chignon, coiffure obligatoire pour éviter d'être gênée dans ses mouvements par des mèches folles. De la paume de sa main, elle passa une dernière fois sur le haut de son crâne pour aplanir ses cheveux puis se pencha pour récupérer ses demi-pointes en cuir brun tellement élimé qu'ils perdaient de leur teinte ce qui assurait à la brunette qu'elle ne souffrirait pas durant son entrainement, ses chaussons devenus trop souples et confortables pour la blesser.

Après les avoir enfilées et noué les rubans autour de ses chevilles, elle attrapa son cache-cœur noir et courut rejoindre l'unique studio de danse de ce petit local misérable où elle pratiquait depuis ses quatre ans alors qu'elle rêvait d'entrer dans l'Ecole de Ballet de Konoha, la célèbre académie qui accueillait et formait les meilleurs danseurs de tout le Japon. Toutefois, les frais d'inscription à cet internat – obligatoire qui plus est – étaient exorbitants et elle n'osait pas soumettre ce souhait à sa mère qui peinait déjà à lui payer les honoraires de cette école de bas quartier.

Sans un regard pour les autres apprenties danseuses, elle se dépêcha de gagner la barre sur laquelle elle referma sa main, heureuse de retrouver le contact rassurant du bois et le miroir qui lui renvoyait son image qu'elle détailla minutieusement pour corriger son maintient. Satisfaite, elle commença à s'échauffer avec des exercices faciles, d'abord debout puis assise sur le sol et esquissa un sourire quand elle sentit les muscles de ses cuisses chauffer douloureusement au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle leva ses iris chocolat vers le nouvel arrivant et se redressa aussitôt qu'elle reconnut son professeur, une radio dans une main, un CD dans l'autre, prêt à commencer son cours une fois la machine branchée et la musique libérée dans la salle. Tenten aurait aimé travailler au moins une fois sur un morceau joué par un vrai pianiste et non par une bande son mais elle ne pouvait faire la fine bouche et elle se contentait donc de ce qu'on lui proposait.

Le vieil homme qui leur servait de maître balaya l'assemblée de son regard bleu délavé encerclé de petites rides qui creusaient profondément sa peau et il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer sur la petite brune, la seule de ses élèves qui possédait un réel talent pour la discipline qu'il enseignait depuis maintenant plus de quarante ans. Après un discret soupir, il se racla pompeusement la gorge et ordonna d'une voix sèche :

« Troisième position. Une série de demi-plié, puis grand plié. Je vous regarde. »

Tenten plaça correctement ses pieds et plia lentement ses genoux sans cesser de fixer son reflet pour traquer le moindre défaut qui pourrait se glisser dans son mouvement d'une simplicité enfantine mais qui demandait une concentration de tout les instants au risque de la bâcler. La danse restait le domaine le plus exigeant qu'elle connaissait elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère, aussi, fallait-il se donner à cent pour cent, canaliser son énergie pour la transmettre à chacun de ses gestes, les rendre gracieux et élégants, sans cesser de vouloir se perfectionner, encore et toujours, sans répit.

Devant et derrière elle, ses camarades enchainaient sur le même rythme qu'elle les demis pliés avec des erreurs que la fillette repérait du premier coup d'œil et qu'elle s'appliquait à ne pas imiter, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les conseils que donnaient son maître aux jeunes élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât à sa hauteur et ne la jugeât de son regard critique. Elle sentit le poids de son analyse sur elle et s'efforça de ne pas lui prêter attention avant de l'entendre quelques secondes plus tard lui intimer :

« Rentre un peu plus ton ventre, tu dois être parfaitement gainée. »

Honteuse de cette petite faute, elle se dépêcha de lui obéir et de conserver un gainage parfait. Durant le temps que dura le travail à la barre, Tenten s'évertua à exécuter chacune de ses figures à la perfection, bien que de temps en temps, elle fut reprise par son professeur qui traquait chaque erreur, chaque défaut, qu'elle laissait échapper. Ces remarques ne la vexaient pas, bien que son égo en souffrît quelque peu, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre l'excellence après seulement quatre ans de danse à son actif, cela exigeait bien trop de rigueur et de temps.

« Bien, toutes au milieu, toujours en troisième position, nous allons faire quelques exercices avant qu'_ils_ n'arrivent…, leur apprit le vieil homme. »

Ils ? Qui cela, ils ? La brunette l'ignorait et ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps, elle le saurait bien assez tôt et l'excitation qui s'emparait d'elle chaque fois qu'elle gagnait le milieu eut tôt fait d'effacer de son esprit les mots de son professeur. Bien qu'elle aimait le contact de la barre, sur une scène lors d'un ballet, elle ne bénéficierait plus de l'aide de cette dernière et cette contrainte supplémentaire, loin de la décourager, lui donnait plus encore envie de progresser.

La musique les enveloppa de sa douce étreinte, et Tenten se laissa emporter par la lenteur des accords. Ses pieds la démangeaient déjà, lui réclamaient d'agir, de danser, et elle peinait à se contraindre d'attendre les directives de son maître. Le piano fictif continua de jouer, et elle tendit l'oreille pour saisir les ordres du vieil homme qui leur lança :

« Dégagé à la seconde. »

La petite fille se hâta de répondre à ses attentes, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son image, non par narcissisme, mais par obligation, son corps ayant l'habitude de se relâcher quand elle ne le surveillait pas assez attentivement. Il était trop facile de courber le dos sans s'en rendre compte et à cette simple pensée, elle se redressa rapidement, continua son exercice, avant de cesser quelques minutes plus tard quand le vieil homme leur ordonna :

« Pas de bourrée, puis temps levé. »

Alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur cet exercice, trois coups énergique résonnèrent contre la porte de la salle ce qui la dérangea dans sa concentration et attisa sa curiosité en même temps. Leur professeur arrêta la radio et alla ouvrir au groupe de nouveaux venus composé d'un homme assez jeune, peut-être vingt-six ans tout au plus, et de deux enfants, l'un deux assez âgé, environ quinze ans, et l'autre beaucoup plus jeune, probablement le même âge qu'elle.

Le plus vieux, les cheveux roux en bataille, l'air renfrogné, les yeux d'un brun très clair, posait un regard blasé sur les fillettes qui le fixaient. Le second fit naître un étrange malaise en elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan derrière sa nuque grâce à un élastique tout aussi sombre, ses yeux d'un gris acier rehaussé d'un teinte lilas très légère, dégageait une froideur dérangeante, et, si les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux, son expression ennuyée et hautaine la déstabilisait.

Leurs justaucorps ainsi que leurs collants blancs lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait de deux danseurs et le logo en argent – deux chaussons aux rubans entrelacés – qui brillait sur leur poitrine dénonçait leur appartenance à la prestigieuse Ecole de Ballet de Konoha. Pour quelle raison deux élèves de cet établissement se rendraient-ils accompagnés de leur maître dans un établissement aussi miteux que le sien ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question que, déjà, son professeur prenait la parole pour éclairer leur lanterne.

« Mesdemoiselles, nous recevons aujourd'hui l'un des maîtres de l'Ecole de Ballet, Gai Maito, ainsi que deux de ses élèves. Ils sont ici pour vous parler de leur école afin que celles qui seraient intéressées par le métier de danseuse sachent quel parcours elle devront effectuer.

– Mais, maître, je pensais que le concours d'entrée pour l'Ecole de Ballet se passait uniquement à l'âge de cinq ans, après avoir fait un minimum d'un an de danse. Après, il est trop tard, non ? intervint Tenten, sans plus songer au manque de politesse dont elle venait de faire preuve. »

La brunette sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle entrevoyait une possibilité – aussi mince soit-elle – de réaliser son rêve le plus cher, devenir danseuse étoile. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, prendrait un travail à temps partiel pour payer les frais d'inscription, épargnant ainsi à sa mère des inquiétudes supplémentaires, mais quoiqu'il arrive, elle réussirait à devenir l'une des élèves de l'Ecole.

Ce ne fut pas son professeur qui lui répondit mais le maître des deux danseurs, un homme grand, au justaucorps vert bouteille qui le moulait d'une façon qu'elle trouvait assez ridicule et qui arborait des sourcils protubérants ainsi qu'une coupe au bol hideuse. Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et lui expliqua :

« Les danseurs externes à l'école peuvent, à l'âge de quinze ans, passer un concours pour entrer en tant qu'élève de classe supérieur. Cependant, l'épreuve est difficile et le jury sévère. Toutefois, avec un travail rigoureux et un entraînement acharné, vous pouvez réussir. »

Tenten ne répondit rien et préféra réfléchir. Si elle travaillait dur, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, elle serait capable de réussir l'épreuve qu'ils lui imposeraient. Cette perspective accéléra son débit cardiaque et un petit sourire de joie teinté d'espoir étira ses lèves tandis que ses prunelles brillaient d'impatience. Sept ans la séparaient de son but mais il ne lui faudrait pas moins de temps pour combler son retard par apport aux élèves de l'Ecole de Ballet.

Ce fut donc sur cette décision qu'elle releva la tête, résolue. Devant elle, Gai laissa la place à ses deux disciples et annonça :

« Pour pouvoir espérer entrer dans l'Ecole de Ballet en tant qu'élève externe, il vous faut avoir un excellent niveau. Vous devez commencer à travailler dès maintenant. Neji a votre âge et il est le meilleur de sa promotion. Pour tenter le concours d'entrée, il faut que vous ayez, dès maintenant, un niveau semblable au sien. Neji, je te laisse leur faire une démonstration, fit-il en se tournant vers le garçon aux yeux de nacres. »

Celui-ci acheva de s'échauffer encore une fois d'un grand plié avant de se diriger vers le centre du milieu et de se mettre en troisième position sous les yeux scrutateurs des petites filles qui s'écartèrent sciemment de lui pour lui laisser la place d'évoluer librement sur le milieu. Tenten, perdue au milieu de la foule de danseuses, réussit à se faufiler entre deux fillettes placées au premier rang et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la silhouette du garçon, soucieuse d'évaluer l'écart de niveau qui les séparait et qu'elle aurait besoin de rattraper par la suite. Elle détailla sa position à la recherche d'un défaut, n'importe lequel et dut rapidement avouer qu'il la maitrisait à la perfection.

La musique éclata dans le petit studio et elle remarqua la grimace qu'il se hâta de réprimer. Apparemment, lui aussi ne devait pas aimer travailler sur une mélodie préenregistrée cependant il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait faire avec. La seconde suivante, le malaise précédant disparu, il semblait transporté par les accords et chacun de ses gestes devenait gracieux et élégant comme s'il accompagnait la musique, que celle-ci le transportait vers un autre monde et de des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos…

Quand enfin Neji cessa son enchainement, il esquissa un salut poli avant de se retirer du milieu pour rejoindre son compagnon sous les applaudissements des danseuses, Tenten comprise. Bien qu'elle ressentait une certaine jalousie à son égard, l'esprit de compétition qui l'animait l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'aigreur et elle se promit d'atteindre à son tour l'excellence dans l'espoir de le dépasser un jour prochain. Un sourire déterminé étira ses lèvres tandis que le maître en justaucorps vert reprenait la parole.

« Bien, sachez que pour parvenir à ce niveau il faut compter plusieurs heures de pratique par semaine. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous reposer sur la fougue de la jeunesse qui sommeil en vous, leur recommanda-t-il. Quant à toi, Neji, nous reparlerons des petites fautes que tu as faites plus tard, lança-t-il à son élève qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. »

La petite brunette écarquilla les yeux et perdit son sourire. Quand donc le jeune garçon avait-il commis des erreurs ? Elle n'avait rien remarqué. D'un côté, elle se sentait soulagée de voir que lui aussi n'était pas parfait dans sa pratique, mais d'un autre, elle se rendait de plus en plus compte de l'écart qui les séparait. Parviendrait-elle seulement à suffisamment s'améliorer pour réussir le concours d'entrée de l'Ecole de Ballet ? Elle commençait à douter de ses capacités.

« Maintenant, Sasori, qui est un élève de classe supérieur, va vous montrer quel niveau vous devrez atteindre pour espérer obtenir une place, leur apprit Gai en se tournant vers le rouquin qui acheva d'enduire ses pointes de colophane. A toi Sasori, l'encouragea son maître avec le pouce levé vers l'avant et un sourire digne de faire l'objet d'une publicité sur le dentifrice. »

Le jeune homme se plaça au centre du milieu à son tour et prit la cinquième position, pieds en dehors, tête bêche, comme si cela lui paraissait naturel alors que le travail qu'elle nécessitait en démoralisait plus d'un. Lorsque les premières notes envahirent le studio, Sasori monta sur ses demi-pointes et commença par un pas de basque, suivit d'un plié et d'un rond de jambe complexe sous les yeux de Tenten qui l'admirait en silence en tentant de mémoriser chaque mouvement, chaque geste afin de pouvoir les reproduire lorsqu'elle s'en sentirait capable. Il lui tardait de pousser son apprentissage vers des mouvements difficiles mais tellement beaux et elle s'émerveillait devant la prestance du jeune homme qui acheva son enchainement par un grand jeté.

La brunette applaudit avec force pour saluer la prestation du second danseur et lui adressa un grand sourire quand le regard de ce dernier se posa sur elle. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, elle et ses iris étincelants, sa position en seconde alors même que les autres apprenties danseuses ne se préoccupaient plus de leur maintient, il comprit qu'elle était différente. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et il la salua d'un imperceptible signe de la tête avant de reprendre sa place près de Neji qui avait remarqué l'échange entre les deux danseurs et qui lui murmura les sourcils foncés :

« La connaitrais-tu ?

– Non. Mais… je suis sûr qu'elle ira loin, lui répondit Sasori, avec un petit sourire en coin qui tira un soupir au jeune garçon. »

Neji garda le silence. Son camarade représentait, avec quelques autres danseurs, l'élite de l'Ecole de Ballet, il savait donc pouvoir se fier à son jugement et s'il pensait que cette gamine détenait un certain potentiel, il le croyait. Cependant, une enfant qui dansait dans une école de quartier ne pouvait prétendre devenir une véritable danseuse surtout si seul le désir de porter un justaucorps et un tutu la motivait. Il haïssait profondément les personnes qui considérait sa passion comme un simple passe-temps et il classait Tenten dans cette catégorie sans connaître ses motivations.

Un peu plus loin, inconsciente du dédain que lui portait le jeune garçon, la brunette jubilait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette journée resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire comme celle qui l'avait conforté dans son choix de devenir danseuse et quels que soient les efforts qui lui faudrait fournir, elle se sentait prête à tous les sacrifice pour parvenir à son objectif. Rien ne saurait l'arrêter…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand la voix de Gai résonna dans la salle alors qu'il s'adressait à elles.

« Avec l'accord de votre maître, vous allez terminer votre cours sous ma direction, aidé par Neji et Sasori qui vous donneront des conseils. »

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, les petites se regardèrent, effrayées à l'idée de travailler sous le regard de cet homme qui semblait intransigeant malgré son allure assez étrange et ses sourires sympathiques. Tenten ne partageait pas leur pressentiment, au contraire, cette opportunité de danser sous le regard attentif d'un professeur de renom lui semblait inespérée. L'adrénaline qui courut dans ses veines répondit à son impatience et à nouveau concentrée, elle attendit les ordres de Gai. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge tandis que ses deux disciples se dispersaient parmi les petites danseuses, prêts à rectifier leur position ainsi que leur maintient.

« En seconde. Je vais vous dicter un petit adage. Prête ?

– Oui, répondirent-elles toutes en cœur, certaine avec une timidité teintée de crainte.

– Alors, pas de bourré, entrechat, cambré, attitude devant et pour finir, retiré, annonça le maitre aux gros sourcils. »

Tenten mémorisa sans difficulté les pas, s'élança en même temps que les autres et le regard rivé sur son reflet, elle se pencha gracieusement en arrière pour effectuer son cambré, en surveillant son port de bras. Elle resta quelques secondes dans cette position avant d'enchainer avec l'attitude devant et le retiré qu'elle exécuta sans peine, un sourire sur son visage illuminé et sa poitrine soulevée à un rythme effréné sous sa respiration haletante. Toutefois, elle se sentait bien, mieux que lorsqu'elle quittait le studio pour retrouver sa monotone petite vie.

Après avoir tenu sa position un instant, elle retomba en seconde et attendit le verdict qui ne tarda pas à lui être formulé par la personne de Neji qui l'avait surveillée depuis le début de son adage.

« Ton maintient est déplorable. Ton ventre n'est pas assez rentré, ton buste pas assez redressé, ton port de bras trop mou, asséna-t-il d'une voix froide qui arracha un frisson à la brunette. »

Tenten le considéra un instant, surprise par sa présence qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie et baissa les yeux de honte. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu tous ces défauts ? C'était impossible. Elle surveillait son corps avec beaucoup d'application et prenait grand soin de s'appliquer.

L'enfant aux yeux gris acier commença à se placer en seconde, se gaina parfaitement, puis, lentement, sa position se dégrada et il lui lança :

« Voilà ce à quoi ressemblait la tienne, »

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa position première et ajouta :

« Voilà ce à quoi elle devrait être semblable. »

La brunette se redressa alors, rentra son ventre et affirma son port de bras avant de remarquer :

« Que je sache, je me trouvais déjà comme ça. Mon buste n'était pas aussi arrondi et mes bras aussi mous.

– Quand on ne supporte pas la critique, on ne danse pas, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, Neji. Je l'ai regardée, moi aussi, et elle a raison, tu as pas mal accentué ses défauts. Pour le reste, tu n'as pas tort, elle doit se gainer davantage, intervint Sasori qui s'approchait d'eux. »

La fillette lui lança un petit sourire en remerciement. Elle commençait à apprécier ce jeune danseur, qui, s'il portait sur le monde un regard impatient et blasé, n'en demeurait pas moins très gentils contrairement à ce garçon prétentieux qui osait lui faire la moral. Elle acceptait les critiques fondées mais n'appréciait pas les regards glacials qu'il lui lançait à présent. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison il semblait ne pas la porter dans son cœur, cependant, elle était décidée à lui rabattre le caquet. Elle n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion car l'adolescent lui demandait déjà :

« Comptes-tu passer le concours d'entrer pour l'Ecole de Ballet dans quelques années ? Je suis certain que tu as le potentielle pour y parvenir. »

Tenten sentit un flot de sang colorer ses joues et le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir ne fit que confirmer son pressentiment : elle rougissait comme une tomate trop mûre. Gênée et flattée, elle s'apprêta à lui répondre et à le remercier quand elle fut devancée par Neji qui lança sur ton sec et légèrement narquois :

« Tu veux rire, Sasori ? Cette fille n'a pas le talent nécessaire pour…

– Je vais passer ce concours et tu verras que je serais acceptée, lui jeta Tenten, furieuse de se voir dénigrer de la sorte. »

Elle commençait sincèrement à le détester profondément. Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent et une ombre menaçante assombrit son regard noisette généralement si pétillant. Elle ne se laisserait pas insulter ainsi sans répliquer. Il ne la croyait pas capable d'entrer dans l'Ecole de Ballet ? Et bien elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Non seulement elle concourrait, mais en plus, elle réussirait l'examen et étudierait là-bas. Une fois devenue étoile, elle le rabaisserait à son tour, et ce jour là, il pourrait s'incliner devant elle, elle l'ignorerait royalement.

« Une débutante n'a aucune chance, lui souffla-t-il, son regard nacré plongé dans celui furibond de Tenten.

– C'est ce qu'on verra !

– Hum, Hum… »

La brunette, Neji, et Sasori – qui assistait à la querelle sans intervenir, amusé par la rivalité qui venait de naître entre les deux enfants – se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant qui suivait leurs échanges depuis un moment. Devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se tenait Gai Maito, les sourcils légèrement froncés, sans pour autant trahir un semblant de colère. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent successivement sur Neji puis Tenten, avant d'ordonner au rouquin :

« Sasori, va aider les autres danseuses, s'il-te-plait, je m'occupe de ces deux là. »

Sans un mot, l'adolescent se détourna du petit groupe qu'ils formaient et alla docilement donner de précieux conseils aux autres fillettes que la curiosité dévorait. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Gai reporta son attention sur son disciple et lui demanda :

« Neji, je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu t'en prends à cette enfant ? »

Le jeune garçon posa son regard de nacre sur son maître et réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Après un furtif coup d'œil à la brunette, il répondit :

« J'ai simplement horreur des filles qui pensent qu'être danseuse se résume à porter un justaucorps et un tutu, asséna-t-il à l'encontre de Tenten qui écarquilla les yeux.

– Qui te dit qu'être danseuse se résume simplement à ça pour moi ? Tu ne me connais pas, rétorqua-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

– Tu n'as pas l'envergure d'une ballerine.

– Je te prouverai le contraire, envoya-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, je jure que je deviendrais une véritable étoile ! »

Gai se détourna de Neji et reporta son attention sur la brunette qui affichait une mine boudeuse. Il pouvait lire en elle toute sa détermination et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, persuadé qu'il était d'assister à la naissance d'une future étoile de la danse classique. Si elle continuait de ressentir et de laisser éclater cette force de caractère qui l'habitait en cet instant, elle deviendrait une grande danseuse et il espérait pouvoir assister à ses progrès dans quelques années même. Il surveillerait les inscriptions au concours de l'Ecole de Ballet des prochaines années et si elle s'y présentait et qu'elle travaillait suffisamment, alors, il était certain de la retrouver au sein du prestigieux établissement.

« Je pense que tu risques d'être surpris, Neji, fit-il à l'adresse de son élève qui préféra faire la sourde oreille, enfermé dans son mutisme. Quant à toi, continue de t'entraîner et tu verras que tes efforts deviendront payants, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Tenten qui se trouva confortée dans sa décision. »

Sur ces mots, Gai tourna les talons et invita son disciple à faire de même. Celui-ci ignora superbement Tenten qui réprima l'envie de lui tirer la langue pour se venger de son comportement idiot et réussit à se retenir à grand peine, conservant ainsi sa dignité. Sans plus de considération pour lui, elle reprit sa position avec d'autant plus d'acharnement que les paroles du jeune garçon lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Elle ne devait plus réitérer les mêmes erreurs et pour cela, il lui fallait se concentrer et faire abstraction de tout le reste. Les yeux clos, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis rouvrit les paupières, la tête vide de toutes pensées superflues.

Elle y arriverait. Elle le savait…

* * *

PS : Je n'ai pas mis de glossaire relatif au vocabulaire de la danse, car je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de connaitre la définition des pas pour s'imaginer les mouvements. Toutefois, si certains d'entre-vous le souhaite, j'en ajouterai un au prochain chapitre pour éclairer vos lanternes !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir

Eh bah ! Ca fait un long moment que je ne me suis pas connectée et donc que je n'ai pas posté le **chapitre 1 **que j'avais pourtant prévu deouis loooongtemps. Donc, comme j'ai deux minutes, je me dépèches de le mettre en ligne. Comme d'hab', les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le reste, tout vient de mon imagination débordante U.U N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, où si des choses ne vont pas, ou des compliments ? (j'aime aussi les compliments .)

**Bonne lecture** !

Tian Lan alias Sachiko-chan.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Concours d'entrée**

La couette remontée jusqu'au dessus de son crâne, une simple mèche de cheveux brun foncé cascadant sur le coussin qui supportait sa tête, Tenten, ainsi dissimulée, demeurait invisible. Le soleil pénétrait déjà par l'interstice entre les rideaux bleu foncé et entamait lentement l'ascension de son lit. Sur sa table de nuit, son réveil à cadran digital indiquait en gros chiffres verts huit heures cinquante-neuf. Lorsqu'il afficha neuf heures, quelques secondes plus tard, une sonnerie stridente résonna dans toute la pièce et fit sursauter la jeune fille qui somnolait encore. Désormais assise, redressée en sursaut, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore ensommeillés, elle tourna lentement la tête vers l'appareil qui venait d'achever sa nuit. Celui-ci continuait de sonner l'alerte et les nerfs à vifs dus à une nuit pratiquement blanche, elle plaqua violemment sa main sur le bouton d'arrêt.

Lorsque le silence enveloppa une nouvelle fois la pièce, elle songea que se recoucher en ce samedi matin ne serait pas une mauvaise chose mais la date lui revint en mémoire et aussitôt, toute fatigue semblait comme envolée. Sur le calendrier qui pendait sur le mur d'en face, sous le poster de l'étoile Tsunade qu'elle admirait plus que quiconque au monde, le vingt-cinq mars était entouré en rouge. Le jour de son examen d'entrée pour l'Ecole de Ballet. Le jour qu'elle avait attendu depuis plus de sept ans, pour lequel elle s'était tant entraînée et qui accéléra dangereusement son débit cardiaque. Elle ne pouvait pas rater cette journée si exceptionnelle. Pas après avoir passé des heures et des heures à travailler avec son maître de danse en dehors des horaires administratifs, pas après n'avoir cessé de se perfectionner en vu de ce concours, et ce, au dépend de ses études scolaires. Aujourd'hui, elle donnerait son maximum.

Vivement, elle envoya sa couette à l'effigie du roi lion au pied de son lit et sauta en direction de son armoire sur les portes de laquelle se trouvait des photos de famille soigneusement accrochées avec des punaises multicolores. Elle l'ouvrit avec impatience et fouilla parmi ses vêtements pour trouver quelque chose d'assez classe pour faire bonne impression mais de confortable pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Sans prêter attention aux débardeurs et aux jeans troués qu'elle portait généralement, elle prit le parti d'attraper un chemisier blanc à manches longues et une petite jupe noire qu'elle n'enfilait que pour les grandes occasions. Les seuls vêtements qu'elle affectionnait réellement restaient sa tenue de danseuse et les costumes de ballet qu'elle rêvait de porter chaque nuit qui passait. Pour le reste, des habits masculins lui semblaient préférables.

Le chemisier et la jupe sur le bras gauche, elle se hâta de saisir des sous vêtements et de prendre une douche dans l'unique salle de bain de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Le contact de l'eau brûlante sur son corps acheva de la réveiller, un agréable frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, puis, peu à peu, elle se laissa submerger par l'appréhension et l'impatience. Si elle ratait cet examen, elle pouvait dire adieu à tous ses espoirs de devenir danseuse étoile un jour, mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves et montrer à ce petit prétentieux de ses huit ans qu'elle l'égalait. Boostée par cette idée, elle sortit de sa douche, prit soin de ne pas glisser sur la flaque d'eau qui se forma sous ses pieds et se dépêcha de se préparer sans prêter attention à la buée qui inondait les murs. Une fois habillée et ses cheveux ramenés en deux macarons fixés par des rubans gris, l'adolescente enfila ses converses blanches et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa génitrice dans la cuisine.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue avant de lui servir un bol de soupe de misô accompagné de riz, d'une tasse de thé à la menthe et de dangos, le péché mignon de Tenten. Rien ne valait un petit déjeuner traditionnel un matin d'examen, surtout présenté avec ses sucreries préférées et, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, la jeune fille s'installa à sa place, un remerciement enjoué lancé joyeusement. Sa mère ne répondit rien, se contenta de la laisser manger tranquillement et sachant à quel point cette journée était importante pour sa fille, elle la soutenait de son mieux en souvenir de son défunt mari.

La brunette mangea rapidement son riz à l'aide de ses baguettes, avala sa soupe et son thé quasiment d'une traite et mordit allégrement dans sa brochette de dangos adorés qu'elle savoura les yeux clos, un soupir de béatitude sur le bout des lèvres.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, Tenten ? questionna la jeune femme avec un petit rire.

– Pas du tout ! Rien de plus délicieux n'a pu être inventé dans ce pays, c'est moi qui te le dis, rétorqua l'adolescente avant de jeter un œil à la pendule qui lui indiqua l'heure. Je dois y aller, croise les doigts pour moi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'apprêta à sortir de l'appartement en courant quand une voix amusée l'interrompit dans sa course pour lui demander :

« Tenten, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

– Heu… Ah, mince ! fut la seule réponse que lui offrit la jeune fille avant de partir en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer son sac de danse qu'elle avait oublié dans son empressement. »

Heureusement que sa mère pensait à tout ! Pour la remercier, elle se hâta de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue et de quitter l'appartement en quatrième vitesse dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure à l'Ecole de Ballet de Konoha. Une danseuse devait savoir faire preuve de ponctualité ! Ce fut donc en piquant un sprint qu'elle dévala les escaliers – satané ascenseur encore ne panne ! – et qu'elle sortit de son immeuble pour rejoindre l'Ecole plusieurs rues plus loin. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour acheter un scooter qui lui épargnerait un chemin aussi long ? Toutefois, elle n'avait pas les moyen de ne serait-ce qu'y songer car tout son argent partait dans ses accessoires de danse et dans ses économies pour payer les frais de l'Academie si, par bonheur, on l'y acceptait.

Une demi-heure de course plus tard, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, devant les deux grilles de fer forgé qui obstruaient la somptueuse entrée de l'Académie. Derrière cet obstacle, elle put voir l'allée de gravillons blancs qui menait vers l'immense bâtiment que bordait un parc composé d'arbre verdoyants et touffus non moins grands. Légèrement intimidée, elle hésita à appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone, consciente qu'une fois ce geste effectué, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Cependant, avait-elle seulement le droit de faire demi-tour après tout ce temps et ces efforts consacrés à la réalisation de son rêve ? Non. Elle ne pouvait tourner le dos à sa mère qui s'était saignée aux quatre veines pour l'aider à financer ses entrainements et à son professeur de danse qui avait enchainé les heures supplémentaire gratuitement pour lui offrir son enseignement. Pour finir, elle ne pouvait ignorer cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite elle-même devant un garçon de huit ans, prétentieux et orgueilleux.

Sans plus d'indécision, elle enfonça du bout de son index le bouton de l'interphone qui échappa quelques grésillements et attendit que quelqu'un lui répondît.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda une voix féminine légèrement déformée.

– Je suis venue passer l'examen d'entré en tant qu'élève externe en classe supérieure, annonça Tenten sur un ton qu'elle voulait assuré.

– Avez-vous votre convocation ?

– Heu… oui, elle est dans mon sac, répondit-elle après avoir vérifié que le bout de papier qui lui ouvrirait les portes de l'Ecole se trouvait toujours en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de sa besace.

– Bien, veuillez entrer et vous rendre à l'administration, bureau de l'intendance, s'il vous plait… »

A peine la femme eut-elle achevé de la diriger que les portes s'ouvraient lentement devant elle, aussi, n'attendit-elle pas davantage pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole et suivit-elle le chemin gravillonné jusqu'à la porte ouverte sur le hall. Une fois plongée dans le décor somptueux de l'entrée, il lui sembla être arrivée dans un autre monde. Le sol carrelé brillait de propreté, au-dessus de sa tête le plafond arborait des peintures de style renaissance italienne et devant elle, un grand escalier qui se séparait en deux après le premier palier se déployait dans toute sa splendeur. Tenten songea qu'elle venait de s'infiltrer dans un véritable palais.

Légèrement dépassée, elle essaya de se reprendre à l'aide d'une profonde inspiration et chercha une indication sur le chemin à prendre pour trouver l'administration. Des yeux, elle parcourut le hall, tomba sur un panneau fléché qui indiquait les différentes directions et se rapprocha de lui afin de repérer l'intendance que l'on rejoignait par le couloir de droite. Sans plus attendre, elle s'y engagea d'un pas pressé, nerveuse à l'idée de manquer son heure de passage et s'arrêta devant la porte sur laquelle une inscription indiquait qu'il s'agissait du bureau recherché. Nerveusement, elle frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ordonnât d'entrer, puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'engagea dans la pièce.

Devant elle, assis à un bureau impeccablement rangé, un homme dans la trentaine environ, arborant de sobres lunettes noires sur le nez malgré l'éclairage plus que paisible de la salle, la considéra en silence. Ecrit sur une pièce de bois vernie, elle put lire le nom d'Ebisu et l'air sévère qu'il affichait lui tira un frisson dans le dos qu'elle se hâta de réprimer avec la désagréable impression qu'il allait la mordre. Cependant, elle fit abstraction de cette étrange idée, s'approcha du bureau avec volonté pour lui présenter sa convocation et prendre les indications qu'il lui formulerait.

« Bonjour, je viens pour passer le concours d'entrée des élèves externes en classe supérieure.

– Montrez-moi votre convocation, lui ordonna-t-il en tendant les doigts pour se saisir du papier. »

Tenten l'extirpa de son sac et la tendit à Ebisu qui la lui arracha presque des mains, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Du bout de son index, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et entama la lecture du document, sous le regard de la jeune fille qui songea qu'elle avait bien fait de venir une demi-heure à l'avance.

« Avez-vous amené un papier d'identité ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle en lui tendant sa carte avec empressement.

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il lui faudrait accomplir autant de démarche administrative avant de pouvoir passer l'examen.

« C'est bon. Rendez-vous dans les vestiaires du premier étage, couloir de droite. C'est écrit sur la porte. Ensuite, vous passerez votre examen dans le studio Yoshida qui est bout de ce même couloir. Veuillez signer ici et me laisser votre convocation pour attester que vous vous êtes bien rendue à l'Ecole de Ballet, lui intima-t-il d'une voix neutre. »

La jeune fille se saisit du stylo qu'il lui présenta, parapha maladroitement dans la case qui suivait son nom dans la liste qu'il lui tendait, et, après un salut poli de la tête, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les vestiaires du premier. Elle gravit les grands escaliers de marbres non sans, au passage, être émerveillée par tant de beauté et parcourut le couloir de droite à la recherche de la porte du vestiaire indiqué par Ebisu. Quand elle la trouva enfin, elle entra avec un soupir de soulagement qui dissimulait mal son angoisse croissante. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin…

Alors qu'elle refermait le battant derrière elle, Tenten posa les yeux sur le banc installé face à elle et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule fille à se préparer. La première chose qui surprit la brunette fut les longs cheveux aux différentes nuances de roses qui renvoyaient des reflets soyeux et cascadaient gracieusement le long du dos de la danseuse. Son justaucorps rouge moulait un corps de sylphide aux courbes quasi-inexistantes tandis que ses longues jambes parfaitement effilées se trouvaient recouvertes de collants blancs. La tête baissée qui offrait un profil rendu mélancolique grâce à l'éclairage de la pièce, elle terminait de nouer les rubans de ses chaussons également écarlates.

Sans oser la déranger, l'adolescente prit place un peu plus loin et sortit ses affaires de danse avant de se dévêtir rapidement pour les enfiler. Telle une mécanique bien rodée, elle passa d'abord ses collants tout aussi pâles que ceux de l'autre danseuse puis ajusta méticuleusement son justaucorps bleu foncé et termina par nouer les rubans de ses chaussons noirs. Alors qu'elle détachait ses deux macarons pour ramener ses boucles brunes en chignon, elle releva les yeux et remarqua que sa camarade l'imitait, ses gestes toujours aussi élégant ce qui lui tira une moue boudeuse. C'est à cet instant que leurs iris se croisèrent, les uns mentholés, les autres noisette. Durant une longue minute, elles restèrent ainsi à se jauger du regard puis la première arrivante lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et lui demanda d'une voix aussi charmante que l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle :

« Tu viens passer le concours d'entrée ?

– Oui, tout comme toi, je suppose, répondit Tenten après lui avoir rendu son sourire. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment tout en terminant d'accrocher son chignon grâce à un élastique à la couleur identique à ses cheveux et cette réponse muette installa un petit silence qu'aucune des deux ballerines ne savait comment rompre. Cette gêne acheva de stresser la brunette qui, une fois sa coiffure achevée correctement se mit à faire les cent pas tel un lion en cage tandis que l'autre danseuse la fixait de ses deux prunelles, embarrassée par cette situation. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida qu'il devenait urgent de détendre l'atmosphère car, après tout, elles se retrouveraient peut-être dans la même classe une fois les sélections passées, sauf si, bien sûr, l'une d'elle venait à échouer. Toutefois, si tel n'était pas le cas, elle songeait que se faire une amie avant la rentrée ne serait pas si mal, et ce, même si sa meilleure amie étudiait déjà dans l'Ecole de Ballet.

« Moi, c'est Sakura, je danse depuis mes six ans, apprit la ballerine à Tenten qui arrêta de marcher pour la considérer, perplexe.

– Enchantée, finit-elle pas répondre. Moi, c'est Tenten, je danse depuis mes quatre ans.

– Ouah, tu dois être bien plus douée que moi, alors… s'exclama Sakura.

– Pas sûr, tout dépends où tu as étudié la danse avant de te présenter ici. En ce qui me concerne, j'en faisais dans une école de loisir donc le niveau n'était pas bien élevé. C'est ce qui m'inquiète en fait, se confia la brunette alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur le banc derrière elle.

– Et bien, pour ma part, j'ai commencé dans une petite école moi aussi mais quand j'ai eu sept ans, j'ai rencontré la directrice de l'Ecole et elle a trouvé que j'étais plutôt douée alors elle m'a prise sous son aile et m'a enseignée la danse pour que je puisse me présenter au concours d'entrée de la classe supérieure. Je sais ce que tu dois penser… murmura-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'accrochaient à ses chaussons. »

Cependant, elle fut interrompue par une Tenten survoltée qui se leva d'un bond pour se placer à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et sans autres préambule, elle s'exclama d'une voix presque suraigüe :

« Tu as Tsunade comme petite mère ? Tu as beaucoup de chance. J'aimerais vraiment la rencontrer et l'égaler un jour. C'est mon modèle. Tu dois vraiment être très douée pour qu'elle t'ait remarquée.

– Tu… ne penses pas que je pourrais être pistonnée par elle ? demanda Sakura en relevant les yeux vers la danseuse qui leva les siens au ciel.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle te favorise parce que tu es son élève, bien au contraire, elle se montrera sûrement plus exigeante avec toi qu'avec moi, lui répondit Tenten dans un éclat de rire.

– Merci, tu me rassures là… »

Puis, elle aussi partit dans un grand rire, contaminée par celui clair et frais de la brunette qui se détendait peu à peu. Malgré la menace que représentait Sakura sur ses chances d'entrer dans l'Ecole de Ballet, elle songeait qu'un peu de compétition ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal, sans compter qu'elle trouvait la jeune fille très gentille. Cela la rassurait de savoir qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui, tout comme elle, deviendrait peut-être une élève externe et la crainte de se retrouver seule dans un monde inconnu, s'ils l'acceptaient, s'atténuait lentement. Elle ne doutait pas des chances de réussites de Sakura. Une disciple de Tsunade ne pouvait que réussir.

Durant quelques minutes, elles continuèrent d'apprendre à se connaître, jusqu'à ce que la rose regardât la pendule accrochée au mur et n'affirmât :

« Il est temps que j'y aille. Je suppose que tu passes juste après moi, alors, si on ne se revoit pas, je te souhaite « merde » maintenant.

– Merde à toi aussi, répondit Tenten alors que sa nouvelle amie sortait des vestiaires pour se rendre au studio Yoshida. »

Seule cette fois-ci, elle recommença à tourner inlassablement en rond avant de songer qu'il lui serait plus utile de s'échauffer un peu pour prendre de l'avance. Lentement, elle fit une série de demi-pliés, puis de grand-pliés, ses deux yeux noisette sans cesse fixés sur la pendule dont les aiguilles avançaient inexorablement vers l'heure de son passage. Dans un quart d'heure, Sakura achèverait le sien, et il serait temps pour elle de faire ses preuves, de leur montrer son talent, de gagner sa place à l'Académie. Une boule se forma dans le bas de son ventre et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété. Y arriverait-elle ? Elle ne devait surtout pas penser négatif. Uniquement positif. Si elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même, elle n'aurait pas de regret, quoiqu'il arrivât par la suite…

Sur cette pensée, elle continua de s'étirer tout en se remémorant les pas de son enchainement qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de répéter avec son professeur de danse ces trois derniers mois. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle en ratât un seul, ni même qu'elle en oubliât un, ou sinon, son adage serait une catastrophe complète. Concentrée sur son échauffement, elle put entendre le bruit de la trotteuse qui continuait son tour du cadran. Chaque tic augmentait d'un cran sa nervosité. Chaque tac l'embrouillait un peu plus encore dans ses pas. Si elle restait une seconde de plus dans ce vestiaire à attendre, elle finirait par devenir folle.

Oppressée, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge, et se rendit devant la porte du studio dans lequel s'exhibait probablement encore Sakura. Elle prit soin d'apaiser sa respiration et, curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille. Toutefois, la salle, sûrement insonorisée, ne laissa échapper aucun son qui put l'intéresser. Seule, et nerveuse comme jamais, elle récapitula ses pas avec ses doigts durant les quelques minutes qui lui restaient d'attente. Quand enfin, ces dernières s'écoulèrent et que la porte s'ouvrit sur la rose, celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire de soulagement, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, avant de lui souffler :

« Courage. »

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Tenten releva courageusement le menton et pénétra dans ce qui représentait pour elle, une véritable fausse aux lions. Elle jouait sa vie, maintenant, ce qui n'était en rien une situation apte à la détendre. Les poings serrés, elle se présenta face aux trois membres du jury assis les uns à côté des autres, devant une longue table en bois ciré qui rutilait sous la lumière des néons fixés au plafond. Impressionnée par leur maintien et leur visage tous plus ou moins stricts, elle s'approcha à pas lent au centre de la salle. Quand elle se fut arrêtée, elle posa ses yeux sur celle qui occupait le milieu de la table : la directrice de l'Ecole de Ballet.

Tsunade, belle femme blonde dans la force de l'âge, considéra un instant la jeune fille qui se tenait droite devant elle, en tenue de danseuse, et dont les gestes demeuraient empreints de nervosité. Elle plongea une minute ses yeux caramel dans ceux chocolat de Tenten et put y lire de l'admiration. L'admiration qu'elle lui portait. L'ancienne étoile esquissa un sourire satisfait qui détendit son visage sérieux puis porta son attention sur la longue liste qui décidait de l'ordre de passage des postulants au titre d'élève externe. Juste après celui de Sakura, sa petite fille, il s'agissait de celui de Tanaka Tenten. A la lecture de ce nom, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'elle se rappelait vaguement que Gai lui avait déjà parlé de cette danseuse auparavant. Pour que cette dernière ait suscité un certain intérêt chez ce professeur, elle devait posséder un talent non négligeable. Elle suivrait donc son interprétation de près.

« Votre nom est bien Tanaka Tenten, n'est-ce pas ? vérifia Tsunade.

– Oui, affirma la brunette, carte d'identité à l'appui.

– Bien, alors veuillez confier au pianiste quel morceau vous souhaitez qu'il interprète pour vous. »

La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement quand elle apprit qu'elle danserait sur un véritable morceau au piano sans toutefois le montrer aux yeux scrutateurs qui la fixaient. Obéissante, elle se tourna vers le pianiste qui attendait un peu plus loin, sur la droite, assis devant son instrument, surélevé par une estrade en bois à laquelle on accédait grâce à deux petite marches. Elle lui confia son morceau au creux de l'oreille, quelque peu intimidée, et retourna se replacer au centre du milieu. Après une dernière inspiration, elle vérifia que ses chaussons ne glissaient pas sur le sol, rejeta toutes pensées superflues, puis, aux premières notes du piano, elle se leva sur ses pointes. Pas de bourrée suivit d'un cambré où elle essaya de se gainer un maximum, de rentrer son ventre et d'affermir le port de ses bras tout en leur donnant de la grâce. Lentement, elle se redressa, effectua un pas de basque puis un déboulé, enchainant les tours sur elle-même avec rapidité et prestance.

La musique l'accompagnait, comme si cette dernière cherchait à se marier à la perfection avec ses mouvements et non l'inverse. Tenten se laissait porter par les accords, en total osmose avec les notes du piano qui continuaient de s'égrener, une à une. La brunette ne dansait plus, elle s'envolait avec la même élégance qu'un aigle, tantôt voluptueuse, charmeuse, tantôt vive et énergique. Les accords lents s'accordaient avec son adage, et, lorsqu'ils s'accéléraient enfin, elle entamait les figures plus complexes, plus subtiles. D'abord un jeté, puis un fouetté sauté et enfin une dernière pirouette. Elle enchainait les pas avec un naturel étonnant mais les petites erreurs qu'elle échappait sans même s'en rendre compte ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux du jury.

Quand son enchainement prit fin, Tenten leur adressa une révérence parfaite et attendit leur verdict à nouveau aussi tendue que la corde d'un arc. Elle remarqua la jeune femme à la droite de Tsunade, ses cheveux violets retenus en arrière grâce à une pince, quelques mèches encadrant son visage énergique dont la jeunesse n'admettait aucune ride et dont les yeux sombres se posèrent une seconde sur elle. Un frisson traversa son corps de part en part. Elle la vit glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de la directrice qui se pencha alors vers le seul homme présent. Ce dernier arborait des cheveux argentés en batailles, quasiment dressés sur sa tête sûrement grâce à du gel, et un masque étrange qui recouvrait tout son visage, mis à part son œil droit, noir mais empreint d'une étonnante douceur. Contrairement à la jeune femme, il lui inspira confiance.

Ce dernier écouta patiemment les paroles de sa supérieur et hocha la tête, sans un mot qui lui permît de comprendre ce qui se mijotait derrière leurs messes basses. Frustrée, elle tenta de se rasséréner et se contenta d'observer l'ancienne étoile griffonner quelque chose sur son carnet de note. Le silence qui planait, alors que les trois jurés se concertaient pour statuer sur son sort, la stressait quelque peu, néanmoins, elle essaya de ne rien en montrer. Toujours en troisième position, elle n'osait pas se détendre ou relâcher la pression. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait plus en dehors de l'enceinte de l'Ecole.

« Bien, mademoiselle, nous vous enverrons notre réponse d'ici deux jours, annonça Tsunade le menton posé nonchalamment sur ses deux mains entremêlées.

– Nous vous remercions pour votre interprétation, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux argenté. »

La deuxième femme resta silencieuse et seul un hochement de tête répondit sobrement au salut de la jeune fille qui retint une grimace tendue. La brunette les remercia à son tour et quitta le studio à pas rapides, ravie d'échapper à leur regard scrutateur qui lui donnaient la désagréable impression de passer sous rayons X. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle se sentirait si mal à l'aise d'être jugée ainsi, mais le trac était maux courant chez les artistes. Non pas qu'elle se considérât comme une véritable étoile, elle n'en avait ni la prétention, ni même le niveau, cependant, elle en deviendrait une, un jour. De cela, elle était persuadée.

Rapidement, elle rejoignit le vestiaire dans lequel ses affaires l'attendaient sagement et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que Sakura était déjà partie de l'Ecole. Elle se retrouvait donc seule. Cette situation ne lui déplut pas car elle ne se sentait pas d'échanger ses impressions sur son passage, ni même le pressentiment qu'elle avait sur sa possible admission. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'instant était de rentrer chez elle et de s'installer sur le canapé du salon, devant une rediffusion du Roi Lion, un saladier de pops corn caramélisés – qu'elle regretterait d'avoir englouti par la suite – sur les genoux.

Sans plus songer à tout cela, elle se changea et enfila à nouveau sa jupe et son chemisier d'un geste mécanique. Elle espérait que cet effort vestimentaire lui aurait porté chance. Puis, son sac jeté vivement sur son dos, elle dévala, tel un hippopotame, les escaliers de marbres qui donnaient sur le hall et traversa l'allée gravillonnée pour rejoindre la grande grille de fer noire. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle sans un seul grincement et elle sortit de la propriété de l'Ecole de Ballet en direction de son cher appartement ainsi que du canapé moelleux qui l'accueillerait à bras ouverts.

Dans deux jours, elle saurait ce qu'elle valait réellement. Dans deux jours, sa vie prendrait un tournant décisif, ou bien, stagnerait avant de l'emporter vers le fond.

Deux jours…

Seulement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow** !

Voici le chapitre 2 ! J'accélère un peu ma cadence au niveau du postage de chapitre tant que je le peux (donc que j'ai du temps ha ha ha .) Dans celui-ci j'ai voulu présenter les personnages qui n'apparaîtront pas dans l'Ecole de Ballet mais qui ne vont pas disparaître pour autant, rassurez-vous =) Encore quatre chapitre environs avant que toutes les bases soient posées mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ces chapitres d'introduction ne devraient pas être chiant. Enfin... normalement xD Voilàààà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !

Ah non ! J'allais oublier le **disclaimer** (on est jamais trop prudente !) Donc, les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto** et moi, je les lui vole le temps d'une fiction…

Tian Lan**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**Breakdance**

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, simplement vêtue d'un survêtement gris, Tenten courait dans les rues de Konoha, comme tous les matins, pour se rendre au parc Yondaime au sein duquel elle achèverait son footing. Ainsi, elle pouvait profiter de la beauté du lac et des fontaines, ainsi que des arbres et des massifs qui l'embellissaient. Une musique entrainante inondait ses tympans tandis qu'elle parcourait plusieurs kilomètres, la respiration contrôlée et une bouteille d'eau à la main.

Lorsqu'elle fut en vue du parc, un petit sourire soulagé détendit ses traits à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se reposer un instant et elle songeait qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas dut rallonger son parcours de deux pâtés de maisons. Toutefois, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre de l'École et pourtant, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle attendait, torturée par une impatience croissante. Il lui fallait se dépenser pour évacuer toute sa nervosité et courir la fatiguait tant, qu'elle ne pensait plus à la réponse aussi longtemps qu'elle devait surveiller sa respiration pour éviter un point de côté.

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi l'une des quatre entrées, elle s'enfonça sur le petit sentier parcourant le bois qui bordait l'espace détente avant de ressortir un peu plus loin, près de l'air de jeu des enfants. Ces derniers s'amusaient à glisser sur le toboggan ou bien à grimper à l'échelle de corde sous la surveillance de leurs mères et un peu plus loin, un autre groupe jouait aux ninjas avec force éclats de rires frais et joyeux. Elle les dépassa pour rejoindre le parcours de skate où quelques jeunes s'entrainaient à faire des figures plus ou moins complexes sur leur planche et déboucha sur l'air de pique-nique où elle décida de s'arrêter, enfin.

Essoufflée, elle se saisit du dossier de l'un des bancs disposés autours des tables en bois encore humides de la pluie de la veille et s'étira précautionneusement pour éviter de souffrir de courbatures le lendemain. Un pied dans la main, elle chauffa les muscles de ses cuisses, le dernier morceau de ce groupe populaire japonais à fond dans les oreilles. Doucement, elle chantonnait les paroles qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur et, sa respiration redevenue plus sereine, elle se décida à cesser ces étirements douloureux pour profiter de son répit.

Sans plus de grâce qu'un hippopotame, elle se laissa tomber sur la pelouse, sa bouteille près d'elle, dédaignant les bancs, éteignit son MP4 et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les entourer de ses bras. Elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Rien ne valait l'exercice physique pour oublier ses soucis et autres petits tracas.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour imaginer un enchainement de danse coordonné au chant naturel du vent, Tenten entendit une musique plutôt forte et bien rythmée qui enveloppait toute la partie du parc où elle méditait. Dérangée par tout ce bruit, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et chercha du regard d'où provenait le morceau qui pulsait autour d'elle. Ses yeux ombrageux sondèrent les environs et se posèrent sur un groupe de jeunes assez hétéroclites qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant elle, sur une grande surface bétonnée où les enfants jouaient généralement à faire des graffitis à la craie. Ils devaient être une petite dizaine, peut-être moins, elle ne s'amusa pas à les compter ; cependant, leurs cris d'encouragements, leurs applaudissements et leurs rires gais achevèrent d'attiser sa curiosité.

Comme elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien distinguer de concret depuis sa place, elle décida de se rendre compte par elle-même des activités qui provoquaient tant de chahut et se leva donc afin les rejoindre. En quelques foulées, la brune se retrouva tout près d'eux. Au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient se mouvait au rythme de la musique un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en batailles qui fouettaient son visage à chacun des mouvements complexes qu'il effectuait avec brio. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'un éclat vif, et sa tenue, composée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un baggy en jean, était couverte de poussière. Ébahie par ses prouesses – il lui semblait qu'il ne touchait presque pas le sol – elle se laissa emporter par la frénésie de la danse du breaker* et applaudit à son tour pour l'encourager.

Lorsque la musique cessa, le jeune homme se releva et fanfaronna devant ses amis, déclenchant des rires et des moqueries amicales. Tenten songea à se retirer sur la pointe des pieds, ni vue ni connue, quand le danseur la remarqua, surpris d'apercevoir une nouvelle tête. Il connaissait chaque breakdancer* de Konoha et cette fille n'en faisait définitivement pas partie, sinon il l'aurait immanquablement reconnue. Cependant, si elle l'avait regardée un peu plus tôt lors de son passage cela signifiait que la breakdance* l'intéressait un tant soit peu. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer une jolie fille quand elle celle-ci apparaissait devant lui.

A cette idée, il s'efforça de ne pas songer à ce genre de chose car si sa copine apprenait qu'il lui était infidèle, même par la pensée, elle le tuerait. Or, et il ignorait comment elle s'y prenait, Ino savait toujours tout.

« Eh, toi ! interpella-t-il Tenten. »

La jeune fille jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour être certaine qu'il s'adressait à elle, puis, constatant qu'elle se trouvait seule dans sa ligne de mire, Tenten capitula et s'approcha de lui.

« Moi ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

– Ouais, toi. C'est quoi ton nom ? se renseigna-t-il avec un grand sourire amical.

– Tenten, lui apprit-elle après lui avoir rendu son sourire tandis que le groupe se resserrait autour d'eux. »

– Enchanté, moi c'est Kiba et...

– Eh Kiba, arrête de draguer ! Si Ino l'apprend, tu es mort ! s'exclama une voix sur sa droite. »

La brunette tourna son attention vers celui qui venait de crier et qui déclenchait ainsi l'hilarité parmi les autres adolescents présents. Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil qui brillait au-dessus d'eux, ses yeux semblables à deux océans de joie pétillaient de malice et son grand sourire lui réchauffa tout de suite le cœur. Il lui sembla qu'autour de lui, tout rayonnait, comme s'il repoussait toutes mauvaises pensées et toutes ondes négatives loin de lui. Il portait, tout comme le dénommé Kiba, des vêtements amples dont les tons orange renforçaient cette impression d'aura resplendissante qui émanait de lui. Il ne sembla pas remarquer l'examen silencieux que lui portait la jeune fille et se contentait de se gratter l'arrière du crâne tandis que le brun qui lui avait adressé la parole le premier répondait à sa provocation.

« Naruto, espèce d'idiot. Je ne drague pas ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du blondinet.

– On dirait pas. Et puis, elle est plutôt mignonne, rétorqua son ami. »

A cette parole, Tenten se mit à rougir furieusement. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il la complimente ainsi, elle qui se trouvait d'une banalité affligeante et d'un aspect plutôt commun. Cependant, elle se sentit flattée de voir qu'un garçon, autre que son père, puisse la trouver mignonne.

« Naruto, ferme ta gueule tu veux, lui envoya une fille rousse qui tenait entre ses doigts une cigarette plus qu'à moitié entamée.

– Mais, Tayu', voulut-il se défendre en se tournant vers la jeune fille. »

Cette dernière, loin de se laisser attendrir, lui offrit une tape à l'arrière du crâne en guise de réponse et le b-boy* blond préféra se taire pour plus de sécurité. La brunette étouffa un rire amusé tandis que les autres, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer du pauvre blondinet malmené par celle qui semblait être la plus agressive du groupe. Naruto afficha une moue boudeuse qui lui arracha un sourire tant elle ne paraissait pas sincère. Il semblait bien trop extraverti pour tenir rigueur d'une petite tape sans conséquence de la part d'une amie.

L'amie en question lâcha sa cigarette qui tomba au sol avant de l'écraser du plat de sa basket mauve aux lacets vert fluo. Le vent souleva la longue mèche rousse qui barrait son visage frondeur et Tenten remarqua que ses yeux étaient aussi noisette que les siens mais que leur éclat semblait plus dur que malicieux. Sa casquette grise enfoncée profondément sur son crâne manqua de s'envoler et la jeune fille la retint avec un grognement mécontent.

« Saleté de vent, rumina-t-elle, alors qu'à ses côtés, un autre mec du groupe se saisissait d'une des mèches rousses que la propriétaire lui arracha des mains avec un regard furieux.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tayuya, t'aime pas le grand air ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Non, c'est ta tronche que j'aime pas, Suigetsu. Si tu continues à me faire chier, je te jure que je balance à Karin que tu flashes sur elle, lui envoya la jeune fille.

– Tu n'oserais pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il, légèrement moins sûr de lui que la minute précédente.

– Je me gênerai, tiens, lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre une autre danseuse, aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'allure de mannequin. »

Tenten se sentait un peu de trop au sein de ce groupe d'amis et elle songeait sérieusement à s'éclipser afin de retourner chez elle contrôler son courrier et les abandonner entre eux. Cependant, Kiba n'en décida pas ainsi. Conscient du malaise de la jeune fille, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda sur le ton de la conversation, délaissant par la même occasion, le pauvre blondinet qui lui tira la langue en une vengeance puérile :

« Tu aimes la breakdance ?

– Euh... Et bah, si c'est ce que tu faisais, alors oui, je trouve ça plutôt sympa comme danse, répondit-elle sincèrement.

– Content que ça t'ai plu ! Si tu aimes, tu pourras revenir nous regarder de temps en temps. On vient rarement au parc, mais la plupart du temps on danse sur la place, là où il y a plus de monde. L'ambiance est cent fois mieux, s'exclama-t-il, alors que les autres danseurs tournaient leur attention vers eux pour acquiescer aux propos de leur ami.

– Vous dansez tous la même chose ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité à vif quand il s'agissait d'aborder le thème de la danse, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de classique.

– Ouais, on est un crew*, une troupe de danseurs si tu préfères, lui apprit Naruto qui décida de s'incruster dans la conversation. Mais attends, je vais te présenter à tout le monde, lui proposa-t-il. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sans attendre sa réponse, l'adolescent lui désigna le jeune homme qui embêtait ladite Tayuya, et lui annonça :

« Lui, c'est Suigetsu, le roi de la vague*. »

Suigetsu esquissa une révérence ironique avec un petit sourire moqueur. Tenten considéra ses cheveux argentés plaqués contre son crâne avec perplexité. Était-il de la même famille que l'homme qui faisait partie du jury lors de son passage pour le concours d'entrée de l'École de Ballet ? Il ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas impossible étant donné que le visage du juré était dissimulé par une écharpe. Un frisson à peine perceptible la parcourut lorsqu'elle considéra les dents pointues qu'arborait le jeune danseur. De véritables crocs de requin. Mis-à-part cela, il était plutôt mignon, pas son genre, mais agréable à regarder. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que les autres, T-shirt et baggy amples. Visiblement, il appréciait d'embêter son monde et pas seulement la jolie rousse car déjà, il s'approchait d'un autre garçon qu'il s'amusa à singer grotesquement.

« Le mec que Suigetsu est en train d'énerver et qui ressemble à une armoire à glace, c'est Juugo, lui apprit Kiba, qui prit soin d'instaurer une distance respectable entre lui et le jeune homme. Je ne te conseille pas de te frotter à lui car s'il à l'air calme comme ça, il peut se montrer vraiment brutal. Mais généralement, il ne fait preuve de violence que dans ses pas de danse. »

Ce dernier, les cheveux châtain clair tout aussi en bataille que ceux de Naruto et de Kiba, arborait des yeux gris limpide empreint de douceur. Elle peinait à croire qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi violent que le prétendait le b-boy brun. Néanmoins, sa carrure imposante la fit se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas dans ses intentions de l'énerver d'une quelconque manière que ce fut. Mais si, comme le lui affirmait Kiba, il savait exprimer ses pulsions meurtrières à travers sa danse, alors elle aurait aimé voir de ses yeux le résultat qu'un tel cocktail lui réservait.

Puis, Naruto désigna deux autres adolescents, tous deux côte-à-côte, qu'elle peina à différencier tant ils se ressemblaient. et pour corser les choses, ils portaient tous les deux les mêmes habits beiges, short et débardeur. La seule chose qui lui permit de les distinguer l'un de l'autre restait leur coiffure, car l'un d'eux laissait ses cheveux mi-longs, aussi argenté que ceux de Suigetsu, dissimuler la partie gauche de son visage, tandis que l'autre préférait cacher la partie droite. Sans ce petit détail, elle les confondrait assurément.

« Les deux là, avec leurs airs de sadique, ce sont Ukon et Sakon, les jumeaux. Lors des battles, ils se montrent impressionnants, surtout quand ils enchainent des figures à deux, les complimenta Naruto. »

Tenten ne répondit rien, son regard dériva vers les deux uniques filles de la bande, demeurées un peu à l'écart des garçons qui plaisantaient. Il s'agissait de la rousse, Tayuya, distinguée par ses expressions vulgaires qui lui donnaient un style assez garçon manqué, et de la grande brune. Les longs cheveux noirs de celle-ci cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'un ruban gris, assorti à son treillis militaire, ne les rassemble en une lourde queue basse. Une grosse écharpe en laine, également grise et tachetée de noire, entourait chaudement son cou malgré la tiédeur de la fin du mois de mars. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas en souffrir et ses grands yeux noirs la dévoraient du regard. S'il n'y avait eu cette étincelle de curiosité qui démentait toute animosité à son égard, Tenten aurait volontiers cru qu'elle la regardait de haut.

« Et les deux filles du groupe, Tayuya la violente et Kin, notre poupée, indiqua Kiba pour terminer les présentations. »

La brunette leur adressa un salut enjoué de la main. Elle appréciait d'être accueillie aussi bien au sein d'un milieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais qui l'attirait sans qu'elle ne puisse y résister. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour la danse classique dont elle avait fait sa drogue, elle appréciait seulement de connaître d'autre type de danse que la sienne. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprendre de ces danseurs de breakdance et se servir de leur expérience afin d'avancer sur sa propre voie. Et, moins sérieusement, elle adorait les voir se déchainer au rythme de leur musique que son maitre qualifierait probablement de sauvage. Heureusement, elle ne se comptait pas autant de préjugé que lui, bien au contraire.

« Et toi, tu danses aussi ? lui demanda Kiba qui brûlait de lui poser la question depuis qu'il l'avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Et bien, en fait, oui, mais ce n'est pas de la breakdance, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

– C'est quoi alors ? continua-t-il d'insister. Du hip hop* ?

– Du classique, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme gênée de ne pas correspondre à leurs critères. »

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde nommée Naruto explosa littéralement de rire sous les yeux choqués de Tenten et s'écria, survolté :

« Ah ouais ? Comme Sasugay ? »

Perplexe, Tenten se tourna en quête de soutien et d'éclaircissement du côté de Kiba qui secoua la tête, désinvolte et blasé, visiblement habitué aux répliques parfois complètement stupides de son ami. Il comprenait que la brunette puisse se trouver désarçonnée par tant d'idiotie. Quand il songeait que le blondinet pouvait faire preuve de tant d'intelligence et de maturité dans les situations les plus critiques, il se posait des questions sur son état mental. Cependant, sans plus s'attarder sur le comportement du breakdancer, il lâcha un soupir et expliqua la situation à la brune.

« En fait, il veut parler de Sasuke Uchiwa, son meilleur ami. Il fait de la danse classique, lui aussi.

– Et... il est gay ? s'informa la jeune fille par pure curiosité. »

Le jeune homme brun s'esclaffa en imaginant la tête que tirerait ledit Sasuke s'il entendait la brunette s'interroger sur ses tendances sexuelles. Cela devait valoir le détour. Durant quelques secondes, il partit dans un fou rire qu'il peina à contenir et ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention d'une Tayuya agacée par ses éclats tonitruants qu'il reprit son sérieux. Il se frotta l'épaule gauche, là où l'adolescente venait de lui asséner un coup de poing que Tenten n'aurait pas aimé recevoir à sa place et répondit, non sans un petit sourire amusé :

« Non, il n'est pas homo. S'il l'appelle comme ça, c'est parce qu'il porte des collants et un justaucorps et que ça, c'est une tenue de fille. »

Quelle ouverture d'esprit...

La jeune fille secoua la tête, désespérée par cette approche quelque peu restrictive des choses. Les hommes en justaucorps ne finissaient pas tous homosexuel et heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle imaginait mal Sasori, l'adolescent qui était venu leur faire une démonstration de ses talents sept ans plus tôt, être gay. Par contre, l'autre, le petit morveux, s'il tournait homo, elle ne s'en formaliserait pas, bien au contraire ! Telle fut la pensée vindicative qui lui vint à l'esprit en songeant à ses remarques acerbes.

Cette pensée lui tira une grimace irritée et elle songea qu'elle risquait de le retrouver si elle était acceptée dans l'École de Ballet. Cette possibilité la fit se souvenir de la réponse que le facteur venait peut-être de déposer chez elle. Une véritable décharge d'adrénaline parcourut son corps et soudainement très nerveuse, elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas patienter une minute de plus sans savoir. Elle devait rentrer chez elle.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller. Je viendrais vous voir en ville quand je passerai par le centre, leur promit-elle, avant de tourner les talons sur un dernier signe de main et de reprendre le chemin de son appartement. »

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, Tenten courut en direction de la sortie du parc, non sans récupérer sa bouteille délaissée, afin de rejoindre son appartement. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle suivait les trottoirs en essayant de ne pas marcher sur les fissures du goudron et évita, avec un soupir de soulagement, un poteau électrique alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour se repérer. C'était moins une. Pour un peu, elle revenait avec une belle bosse et une bonne honte à son appartement. Heureusement, la chance lui souriait. Si elle décryptait bien les signes, la réponse serait immanquablement positive. Il fallait qu'elle le soit. Sur cette pensée, elle accéléra l'allure et déboula devant son immeuble, en trombe.

Essoufflée, elle se pencha en avant pour récupérer son souffle, les mains plaquées sur ses cuisses, pliée en deux. Le facteur avait intérêt à être passé à l'heure ou elle se rendait elle-même jusqu'à la poste et réclamerait son courrier. Elle ne venait pas de se taper un sprint depuis le parc de Konoha pour rien. Impatiente, elle se dirigea d'un pas plus modéré vers les boites aux lettres et déverrouilla la sienne avec la clé qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, en plus de celle de la porte d'entrée. Lorsque la boite de métal fut ouverte, elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand elle découvrit une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle le logo de l'École était imprimé à l'encre argentée.

La réponse.

Enfin...

Sans plus s'attarder sur sa contemplation quasi-religieuse, la jeune fille se hâta de s'en saisir et de la décacheter avant de fermer les yeux d'appréhension. Son avenir se jouait maintenant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait et qu'elle lirait les lignes dactylographiées, elle saurait si elle danserait ou si elle pleurerait le restant de ses jours. Après une dernière grande inspiration, elle compta jusqu'à trois puis souleva ses paupières, ses prunelles avides parcourant la lettre. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les en empêcher et les mots peinaient à se graver dans son cerveau. Elle dût les relire plusieurs fois dans le but de les comprendre réellement. Puis, quand leur sens trouva écho dans son esprit et dans son cœur, elle resta une minute sans réaction, trop abasourdie pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Immobile devant le grand immeuble du quartier populaire de Konoha, la brune demeurait là, sa lettre à la main, complètement déconnectée de la réalité, les yeux écarquillés. Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle déglutit pour la première fois depuis deux longues minutes et poussa un hurlement de joie. Elle venait d'être acceptée ! Elle avait réussi le concours d'entrée de l'École de Ballet alors que beaucoup d'autres participants avaient échoué ! Elle se sentait euphorique. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Son rêve se concrétisait, il prenait le meilleur des chemins et elle se rapprochait de son but ultime. L'énergie qui la traversa la fit sauter partout et elle en oublia la fatigue de son footing. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était la réponse qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts...

**OoOoO  
**

Très tôt, en ce premier avril, Tenten vérifia une dernière fois toutes ses affaires scolaires et personnelles. Son sac de danse sur son lit, avec son justaucorps, ses pointes, demi-pointes, cache-cœur et collants, et sa valise, bourrée à craquer de vêtements, en plus de ses affaires de toilettes et, bien entendu, de sa peluche Simba dont elle ne se séparait jamais depuis ses trois ans. Enfin, sa fiche d'inscription qui confirmait son entrée dans l'École de Ballet patientait sur son couvre-lit. Tout semblait prêt, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire au revoir à sa mère qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant le week-end prochain et à se rendre à l'École. Rapidement, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'heure et comprit qu'elle se trouvait déjà en retard. Paniquée, elle attrapa son sac de danse qu'elle jeta sur son épaule, empoigna sa valise qu'elle traina derrière elle et courut jusque dans la cuisine pour faire une bise à sa mère.

« On se voit samedi. Désolée, je suis en retard, j'y vais ! cria-t-elle dans le vestibule, sans même un regard en arrière »

Sa mère la laissa partir avec un sourire attendri. Il lui semblait revoir son mari dans le comportement de sa fille et la nostalgie imprégna alors ses traits. Elle pria afin que tout se passe bien.  
Après avoir juré contre ce maudit ascenseur qui ne fonctionnait qu'un coup sur dix, la jeune fille dévala les escaliers en manquant de rater une marche et de terminer sa course sur les fesses, sa valise derrière elle. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle parcourut les rues encore un peu assombries par le soleil à peine levé. Sans attendre que le feu passe au vert, elle traversa la route, provoquant un concert de klaxons mécontents sur son passage auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention. Ses yeux rivés sur sa montre, elle songeait qu'elle arriverait pile à l'heure si elle continuait à courir à cette allure. Pourquoi avait-elle donc éprouvé le besoin de s'assurer que tout était bien en ordre dans son sac ?

Sans essayer de trouver de réponse à cette question, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver en vu de l'École de Ballet à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle venait enfin d'arriver.

A moitié asphyxiée par le manque d'air, un point de côté en approche, elle prit deux minutes de son temps et reprit son souffle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone de la grande porte d'entrée. Apparemment, elle venait de rater l'ouverture des grilles. La semaine commençait décidément bien mal.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la voix accompagnée de grésillement qui tira une grimace à la brunette.

– Je suis une élève de l'école. J'ai eu un petit souci et...

– Vous êtes en retard, asséna la voix, coupant court à ses explications avant même qu'elle n'ait pu les entamer.

– Je sais, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sur un ton réellement coupable. »

Il y eut un soupir puis un bruit métallique propre à l'ouverture de la porte et Tenten put rejoindre l'allée gravillonnée. Elle devrait réellement songer à ne plus jamais arriver en retard de sa vie au risque de mécontenter irrémédiablement la réceptionniste. Sur cette pensée peu joyeuse, elle avança jusqu'au hall vers le couloir où se situait l'administration afin de valider son inscription comme recommandée dans sa lettre d'acceptation. Peu réjouie à l'idée de revoir ce cher Ebisu et sa tête d'enterrement, elle se força à ne pas trainer des pieds pour le rejoindre. Plus elle gagnerait de temps, moins son retard ne se remarquerait. Aussi, sans plus songer au mauvais moment qu'elle devait obligatoirement passer, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir de droite en direction du bureau de l'intendance.

C'est alors qu'elle heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, si elle se fiait au gémissement de douleur qu'elle entendit en écho au sien. Déséquilibrée, la jeune fille tomba lourdement sur ses fesses, renversant pas la même occasion sa valise qui alla s'écraser sur le sol en un fracas étouffé par le bruit d'une autre valise qui venait probablement de subir le même sort. Après un grognement contrarié peu gracieux, Tenten prit appuis sur ses mains et se releva énergiquement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une touffe de cheveux rose bonbon qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Étonnée, mais ravie, elle demanda :

« Sakura ? Ça va ? »

La jeune rose acheva de se frotter la zone douloureuse qui lui tirait une grimace puis releva la tête pour faire face à son interlocutrice dont elle reconnaissait la voix.

« Je crois. Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa-t-elle avec une petite moue chagrinée.

– C'est rien, moi non plus. Je suis un peu en...

– Retard ? s'enquit Sakura avec un grand sourire complice. Moi aussi. Mon réveil m'a joué un mauvais tour. Je suppose que tu te rendais à l'intendance. Allons-y ensemble, proposa-t-elle. »

Tenten accepta d'un hochement de tête puis se baissa pour ramasser sa valise tandis que son amie l'imitait, avant de reprendre le court chemin qui les mena au bureau d'Ebisu. Elles imaginaient sans mal qu'il leur passerait un beau savon en raison de leur manque de ponctualité, mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à présent. Elles seraient deux pour braver la tempête. Et puis, Tsunade savait se montrer cent fois pire dans certain moment, songea la rose. Aussi, ne se laisserait-elle pas impressionner par un mec qui portait de ridicules petites lunettes de soleil afin de se donner un style. Quant à Tenten, d'après ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle et ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, elle ne semblait pas être le genre de fille à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Ce fut elle, d'ailleurs, qui frappa à la porte de l'intendance et qui entra la première. Ebisu leva sur elles un regard qu'elles ne purent décrypter mais qu'elles imaginaient sans mal condescendant. Tenten s'arrêta devant le bureau et sortit son papier d'admission avant de le tendre au fonctionnaire en expliquant :

« Je viens faire valider mon inscription en tant qu'élève de niveau supérieur. »

Il lui arracha le papier des mains et tourna légèrement la tête vers la rose qui arrivait au niveau de la brunette. Il la considéra une minute, certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part puis, alors que la lumière illuminait son cerveau, il lança avec hauteur :

« Mademoiselle Haruno, vous êtes en retard vous aussi. Votre statut de petite fille de l'honorable directrice ne vous donne pas de prérogatives supplémentaires sur les autres élèves de cette École. Bien sûr, cela est valable pour vous aussi mademoiselle..., il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille et acheva, ...Tanaka. Quelles sont vos excuses à toutes les deux ? »

Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui hocha imperceptiblement et ce fut donc elle qui répondit la première :

« Mon réveil n'a pas sonné. »

Excuse minable, songea la brunette, déçue par le peu d'imagination de son amie Toutefois, la sienne ne valait guère mieux niveau banalité aussi s'abstint-elle de tout commentaire et préféra avouer :

« J'avais peur d'oublier quelque chose alors j'ai revérifié trois fois mon sac et ça m'a faite partir en retard de chez moi.

– Une danseuse se doit d'être ponctuelle. Votre comportement marque un réel manque de maturité de votre part, mesdemoiselles. Sur ce, je vous laisse disposer ou vous risquez de rater la cérémonie de début d'année.

– Bien, monsieur Ebisu, répondirent-elles en cœur, avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le bureau. »

Lorsque la porte de celui-ci se referma derrière elles, les deux danseuses échangèrent un regard soulagé et éclatèrent de rire de concert. Elles venaient de se faire remarquer le premier jour et portaient dès maintenant l'étiquette des filles toujours en retard, réputation évidemment usurpée de leur part. Si Tsunade apprenait son dérapage, Sakura était persuadée de se retrouver convoquée dans son bureau pour écouter une nouvelle leçon sur la ponctualité. Elle qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à suivre les règles et à arriver à l'heure. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus grave. Il leur fallait encore se rendre dans la grande salle qui servait de self, à l'image du célèbre château de Poudlard, songea la rose avec un sourire amusé.

Près d'elle, Tenten la suivait, encore perdue au sein cette immense école dont elle ne connaissait que le vestiaire du premier et le studio Yoshida. Heureusement, sa nouvelle amie y venait de temps en temps pour rejoindre sa petite mère et celle-ci lui avait déjà fait visiter l'académie en prévision de son entrée en tant qu'élève de classe supérieure. Légèrement intimidée, elle en perdait son sens de la communication et un petit silence plana entre les deux jeunes filles. Leurs valises toujours à la main, elles prirent le couloir de gauche et le parcoururent dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à une grande porte qui devait sans doute donner sur la grande salle.

Sakura l'ouvrit avec assurance et pénétra la première suivit de près par Tenten dont les yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir d'un point à l'autre de la pièce. L'immensité qui se dévoila à ses prunelles la laissa sans voix. Les tables de dix personnes, grand maximum, avaient été repoussées sur les côtés aménageant de la place aux élèves qui se regroupaient au centre. De superbes lustres de cristal pendaient au dessus de leurs têtes et, comme pour le hall, le plafond abritait de magnifiques peintures style renaissance italienne. De gigantesque baies vitrées inondaient la salle d'une vive clarté qui rendait l'utilisation des lumières optionnelle. Au fond, sur une estrade, en même marbre que le sol, à laquelle on accédait par un petit escalier, se trouvaient sans doute les professeurs ainsi que la directrice.

Tous debout, ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un en particulier...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

Je profite d'être en vacances… comme la plupart d'entre nous… pour poster le chapitre 3. Bon, il se passe pas grand chose de très palpitant. En même temps, c'est la présentation de l'école et des personnages alors c'est un peu difficile de rendre ça excitant ! (Je grille mon chapitre toute seule, là, non ? x) Mais vous en fait pas, ça ira mieux avec les suivants, surtout à partir du 5 U.U Bref… je m'en vais mourir ailleurs !

Bonne Lecture !

**Disclaimer **: Tout les persos appartiennent à **M. Kishimoto**.

**Tian Lan.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**Nouveau monde**

_Tous debout, ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un en particulier_. Inquiète, Tenten se pencha sur la rose et lui souffla :

« Tu crois que c'est nous qu'ils attendent comme ça ?

– Non, on se perd dans la masse. C'est sûrement un professeur qui doit être en retard. Quand je pense que c'est à nous que l'on fait des sermons sur la ponctualité…s'indigna Sakura en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Complètement d'accord avec elle, la brunette ne rajouta rien. Son regard se posa tour-à-tour sur les différents adultes qui patientaient, leur expression de moins en moins sereine. D'abord, la directrice, Tsunade, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine à l'instar de Sakura. On reconnaissait bien là le maître et l'élève. Ses cheveux blonds retenus en deux longues couettes lâches, elle portait une veste élégante gris perle ainsi qu'une jupe droite qui valorisait ses jambes musclées par des années de danse. Ses yeux caramel balayaient la foule et un instant, la jeune fille crut qu'elle les posa sur elle, mais cette impression fugace la quitta aussi vite que les deux prunelles de l'étoile se détournèrent d'elle. A sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, Tenten comprenait qu'elle peinait à rester calme. Chose qui lui fut confirmée par son amie.

« Je plains celui ou celle qui entame ainsi sa patience. Elle sait se montrer effrayante, lui confia Sakura avec un sourire amusé. »

La brunette la croyait sur parole et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer une fois le retardataire enfin arrivé. Pour patienter, elle étudia le professeur à la droite de la directrice. Là encore, elle se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vue lors de son passage pour le concours d'entrée. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets resserrés derrière son crâne par une pince, deux mèches encadrant son visage énergique. Cette dernière ne cessait de tirer sur sa jupe cigarette, comme si elle se sentait empruntée à l'intérieur. Son chemisier blanc à boutons de nacres laissait transparaitre son soutien gorge noir. Tenten était prête à parier, à sa pose légèrement déhanchée, qu'elle l'avait fait exprès et cette attitude provocatrice lui tira un sourire amusé.

« Qui est cette prof à la droite de ta petite mère ? s'informa-t-elle auprès de la rose. »

Celle-ci tourna son attention vers la jeune femme, puis se pencha vers son amie pour lui répondre :

« Je crois que c'est mademoiselle Mitarashi. D'après ce que m'a dit maître Tsunade, ce sera elle notre professeur de danse.

– Elle à l'air un peu sévère, non ?

– Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit de plus sur elle. On verra bien, répondit Sakura avec un haussement d'épaule désintéressé. »

Légèrement plus avancée que les secondes précédentes, Tenten ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et préféra reporter son attention sur un autre professeur, près de mademoiselle Mitarashi. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, qui cascadaient librement autour de son visage aux traits délicats et harmonieux. Son expression douce et avenante lui donnait des airs de mère et elle lui inspira tout de suite confiance. L'étonnante couleur rouge de ses iris ne parvint pas à la déstabiliser et sa première impression resta ancrée dans son cœur. Sa robe blanche et bordeaux qui moulait son corps aux courbes délicieuses, lui donnait des allures de femmes fatales qui ne semblait pas laisser indifférent celui qui semblait être le directeur adjoint, un homme dans la cinquantaine, arborant de long cheveux blanc et une expression de pervers sur le visage. Etrangement, il ne lui sembla pas antipathique, seulement exaspérant. Néanmoins, l'alliance qui brillait à l'annulaire gauche de la belle professeur ne lui laissait aucune chance.

De l'autre côté de l'estrade, elle vit une autre jeune femme, beaucoup plus détendue que l'ancienne étoile qui tenait entre ses bras un… cochon ? Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Que faisait-elle avec cet animal ? Voila qui était vraiment bizarre, tellement incongru qu'elle manqua d'éclater de rire toute seule. Cette école semblait lui réserver bien des surprises, d'autant plus que la situation ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre souci.

« Arrête de tirer cette tête de trois mètres de long, tu as l'aire idiote comme ça, lui souffla Sakura avec un coup de coude dans les côtes en prime.

– Aie ! Je suis désolée, mais ça ne te fais rien à toi de voir un cochon dans les bras de cette femme ? demanda Tenten, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas te frapper si fort. Je ne contrôle pas ma force, lui envoya son amie avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Sinon, ce cochon s'appelle Tonton, et c'est l'animal de compagnie de maître Tsunade. Ne me dis pas que c'est bizarre, je sais, pouffa la jeune rose devant la mine dépitée de la brunette. Et celle qui le tient, c'est Shizune, elle a été danseuse elle aussi et à été élève de maître Tsunade. Maintenant, c'est sa secrétaire, et accessoirement, l'infirmière de l'école. Elle s'est reconvertie dans la médecine à la fin de sa carrière, alors qu'elle est encore assez jeune, acheva d'expliquer Sakura.

– Tonton ? Pff, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un nom qui ressemble un peu moins à Tenten. Je vais finir par faire un complexe, bouda la jeune fille tandis que la rose riait sous le couvert de sa main, moqueuse. »

Vexée, Tenten se détourna d'elle et délaissa la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs pour étudier le dernier professeur présent. Celui-ci, elle le reconnut sans mal. Il s'agissait de Gai Maito, le danseur qui s'était rendu dans son centre de loisir avec ces deux élèves afin de leur parler de l'Ecole de Ballet. Fidèle à son souvenir, il portait une grosse veste vert bouteille ainsi qu'une sorte de leggings assortis qui le moulait horriblement. Elle ferma les yeux une minute, chassa cette vision de sa tête puis les rouvrit et remarqua que ses sourcils non plus n'avaient pas changés. Toujours aussi épais. Néanmoins, il avait gardé cette expression énergique et avenante qui lui donna la folle envie de danser sous son enseignement. Avec lui, ses élèves ne devaient sûrement pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde.

Alors qu'elle terminait de passer au peigne fin chaque professeur, elle vit la petite porte du fond – probablement l'entrée de service pour les employés d'entretiens – s'ouvrir et elle sut que le retardataire venait enfin d'arriver. Elle le reconnut aussitôt comme étant le troisième juré du concours d'entrée, ses cheveux encore en batailles, maintenus par du spray coiffant droit sur sa tête. Le visage toujours masqué pour elle ne savait quelle raison, il souriait d'un air gêné si elle en jugeait par son œil fermé et sa main qui grattait nerveusement l'arrière de son crane. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait pensé qu'il était un homme sérieux et non un petit rigolo qui prenait ses responsabilités à la légère. Néanmoins, elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute et ce fut donc avec impatience qu'elle attendit la suite des évènements.

A peine eut-il grimpé sur l'estrade que la directrice se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et l'expression menaçante. Le calme apparent qu'elle laissait transparaitre inquiétait plus qu'il ne soulageait et, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de l'ancienne étoile, le professeur se prépara à l'orage. Tsunade posa ses mains sur ses hanches et d'un ton trop doucereux pour être naturel, elle lui demanda :

« Kakashi Hatake, pourrais-je connaître le motif de votre retard ?

– Et bien, j'ai croisé une petite vieille en fauteuil roulant sur ma route et elle m'a demandé de la pousser jusqu'à chez elle, je ne pouvais pas…tenta-t-il de s'absoudre, avant d'être interrompue brutalement par la directrice qui, pas dupe pour deux sous, lui envoya :

– J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que je vais gober une histoire pareille ? »

Son regard noir et la rage qu'il décryptait dans ses prunelles caramel le fit déglutir difficilement tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une explication plus convaincante à lui sortir. Cependant, il devait être à court d'inspiration car l'ancienne étoile perdit rapidement patience et lui jeta d'une voix autoritaire qui fit cesser tout bavardage, même chez les élèves :

« Que ce soit la dernière fois que vous me faites patienter autant de temps, Kakashi, où je vous jure que vous le regretterez. Maintenant que ce petit contretemps est réglé, passons à la suite. »

Sauvé, le professeur alla prendre sa place près de Gai qui l'accueillit avec un sourire réconfortant. Décidément, son rival en danse ne changerait jamais. Toujours en retard et aucun motif valable. Kakashi le salua à son tour puis reprit son sérieux, histoire de recoller les morceaux de son image professionnelle plus que bafouée ces dernières minutes. Un peu plus loin, Tenten et Sakura se tordaient de rire. Leurs excuses pour leur retard leur semblaient bien plus convaincantes que celle de monsieur Hatake. Elles ne le connaissaient pas encore, mais elles espéraient pouvoir travailler sous sa direction un jour.

Après quelques secondes de fou rire incontrôlé, elles reprirent leur souffle et se redressèrent pour écouter le discours d'investiture de la directrice de l'établissement, ainsi que les informations qu'elle avait à leur faire passer. L'ancienne étoile se gratta la gorge puis entama ses explications afin que les nouveaux venus ne soient pas pris au dépourvu.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous voici réunis pour certains, pour une nouvelle année au sein de l'Ecole de Ballet, pour d'autres, pour votre première année parmi nous. Tout d'abord, félicitation à ceux qui ont réussi le concours pour être accepté en première année de classe supérieure. Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez attentivement les règles que je vais vous citer ainsi que les instructions que je vais vous donner, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte pour que tous puissent l'entendre. »

Elle marqua une pause afin que ses paroles se gravent dans la cervelle de ces jeunes danseurs et danseuses qui, comme tous les adolescents, n'écoutaient jamais ce que l'on appelait, le règlement. Son regard autoritaire balaya toute l'assemblée qui, silencieuse, attendait la suite de son discours. Satisfaite, elle reprit :

« Bien, premièrement, les classes. Les premières années féminines serez sous l'enseignement de mademoiselle Mitarashi Anko, tandis que les premières années masculines serez sous l'enseignement de monsieur Maito Gai. En ce qui concerne les secondes années, les danseuses seront sous la direction de madame Asuma Kurenai, et les danseurs sous la direction de monsieur Hatake Kakashi qui se fera un devoir d'arriver à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle, non sans glisser un regard lourd de menace vers le jeune professeur. Enfin, les danseurs de dernière année travailleront avec Jiraya, mon adjoint, et les danseuses avec moi, comme chaque année, est-ce bien clair ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des élèves silencieux. »

Ces derniers acquiescèrent en silence encore sous le choc de l'éclat de voix précédent. Les anciens élèves de seconde année et de dernière année connaissaient déjà les professeurs avec lesquels ils étudieraient, car l'organisation des classes ne changeaient pas d'une année sur l'autre. Mais la directrice le précisait toujours, au cas où et surtout pour les petits nouveaux. Ceux-ci buvaient littéralement les paroles de Tsunade, surtout les danseurs qui avaient passé le concours en externe. Pour eux, tout était inédit et la curiosité les rongeait jusqu'à la moelle.

« Aujourd'hui, seuls les élèves de classe supérieurs sont admis dans l'école. Mais demain, les plus jeunes vous rejoindront, alors je vous demanderai de vous tenir à carreaux, les prévint-elle. En ce qui concerne vos emplois du temps, les cours commencent à partir de neuf heures trente et se terminent à dix-huit heures. A partir de cette heure, vous aurez quartier libre. Si vous décidez d'aller en ville, sachez que le couvre feu est à dix heures et demi, pas plus tard. Une fois ce délai dépassé, vous ne pourrez plus rentrer à moins de sonner et à ce moment là, je vous jure que les petits malins qui s'amuseront à réveiller le concierge me retrouveront directement dans mon bureau pour recevoir une punition qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier. »

Un véritable frisson parcourut l'assemblée de danseurs. Même les plus vieux d'entre eux craignaient la colère de la directrice et ceux qui l'avaient déjà testée ne s'en remettaient que lentement. Aucun d'eux ne tenterait ou ne retenterait le diable. Ils tenaient tous plus ou moins à leur vie. Tenten déglutit avec difficulté puis murmura à son amie :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi effrayante…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne mord jamais. Mais je ne te conseille pas de la contrarier. Pour ton bien, glissa Sakura en réponse. »

Cette dernière ne la rassura pas tant que cela, bien au contraire, et nerveusement, elle se mit à triturer la fermeture éclair de sa besace. En plus de ne plus jamais arriver en retard, elle devrait rajouter à sa liste des bonnes résolutions d'adopter un comportement exemplaire, ce qui ne serait pas forcément des plus simples.

« Pour finir, en ce qui concerne les dortoirs. Ceux des classes supérieurs son confondus, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous vous retrouvez mélangés. Je compte sur les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années pour montrer le chemin aux premières années. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ils se trouvent dans le bâtiment extérieur de droite. Ceux des juniors sont dans le bâtiment de gauche. Interdiction de vous y rendre si vous n'avez rien à y faire, leur intima Tsunade. »

Par junior, Tenten comprenait qu'elle parlait des adolescent entre onze et quatorze ans, car les plus petits, ceux entre cinq et dix ans, rentraient chez eux le soir, trop jeunes pour rester en internat. Eux, les adolescents entre quinze et seize ans, appelés les danseurs de classes supérieurs pouvaient aussi être nommés séniors. Elle tenait ces informations des recherches qu'elle n'avait cessé de faire sur cette école, dans l'espoir, si elle y entrait un jour, d'être un peu moins dépaysée. Peine perdue. Bien qu'elle sache beaucoup de choses, cet univers restait totalement inconnu pour elle. Elle venait d'entrer de pleins pieds dans le monde de la danse et elle se sentait un peu intimidée par ce que cela signifiait réellement. Parallèlement, elle se sentait étrangement impatiente de se familiariser avec ce milieu car elle en rêvait depuis dès années.

« Je pense que mes instructions s'arrêtent là. Ah, non ! J'allais oublier, les repas tournent sur trois services. Le premiers à onze heures trente pour les plus jeunes, le second à midi trente pour les juniors, et enfin, à treize heure trente pour les séniors. Le soir, c'est dix-neuf heure trente pour les juniors, et vingt heures trente pour les séniors. Quant au petit déjeuner, il est à huit heures et demie pour les séniors, et neuf heures pour les juniors. Ne soyez pas en retard car vous ne pourrez pas manger en dehors de votre heure de repas. Voilà ! Si vous n'avez aucune question, je vous laisse rejoindre vos chambres pour vous familiariser un peu. Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas cours, mais à partir de demain, les choses sérieuses commencent alors soyez prêts, acheva-t-elle avant de reculer d'un pas pour signifier qu'elle n'avait plus rien à leur dire. »

Les élèves se détendirent alors et les conversations entre amis repartirent de bon train. Tenten se tourna vers Sakura et lui demanda :

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir nos chambres ?

– Ouais. Comme ça on pourra enfin se débarrasser de nos valises pour pouvoir visiter tranquillement l'école, accepta la jeune rose. »

Toutes deux sortirent par la grande porte par laquelle elles étaient entrées plusieurs minutes auparavant et retraversèrent le couloir, qui se remplissait de monde, d'un pas égal, ni trop rapide ni trop lent. Elles tenaient à profiter du décor qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, notamment les plafonds peints. Leurs nez levés vers le ciel, elles continuèrent leur progression avant de quitter le grand hall pour rejoindre les allées gravillonnées qui se séparaient en différentes directions. Tenten s'engagea sur le chemin de gauche et Sakura sur celui de droite. Quand elles s'aperçurent de l'absence de l'autre quelques secondes plus tard, elles firent volte-face et s'écrièrent en même temps :

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Surprises et amusées, elles éclatèrent de rire. La brunette essuya le coin de ses yeux où une larme perlait et essaya de retrouver son sérieux. Près d'elle, la rose qui venait de la rejoindre lui offrit quelques tapes dans le dos pour l'aider à ne pas s'étouffer et une fois son calme reprit, Tenten lui lança :

« Elle a dit le bâtiment extérieur de droite, Sakura, pourquoi tu vas vers celui de gauche ?

– Et bien c'est celui là, le bâtiment de droite, la contredit la jeune fille.

– N'importe quoi ! Celui là, c'est celui de gauche, rétorqua Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mais non, à partir de la grande salle, celui de droite c'est celui vers lequel j'allais, lui apprit Sakura avec une moue contrariée.

– Qui te dit qu'elle ne parlait pas du bâtiment de droite à partir de l'entrée ? lui demanda Tenten, avec un petit sourire amusé. »

Devant cette question, son amie resta une minute silencieuse, en pleine réflexion avant de s'exclamer :

« Je pourrais te retourner la question.

– On est bien avancée, tiens ! lança la brunette, sa valise toujours à la main. »

Sakura acquiesça en silence, désespérée par le manque de clarté de sa petite mère. De son côté, Tenten chercha quelqu'un susceptible de les renseigner, comme un seconde année, faute de mieux. Débrouillarde, elle confia sa valise à son amie et pénétra une nouvelle fois dans le hall pour rechercher un danseur – ou une danseuse – un peu plus futé qu'elles. Elle avisa un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs, ramenés en pics derrière sa tête, probablement avec le même spray qu'utilisait Kakashi, le visage d'une pâleur vampirique et aux yeux onyx d'où émanait un éclat dur et sec. Néanmoins, elle le trouva vraiment sexy et ce fut vers lui qu'elle décida de se diriger d'un pas rapide. Tant qu'à faire de demander sa route autant allier l'utile à l'agréable. Sans plus hésiter, elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Excuse-moi ! Euh… tu es en quelle année ? »

Le jeune danseur coula vers elle un regard blasé, comme si son approche le laissait indifférent puis, il la considéra une minute de haut en bas avant de répondre :

« En première.

– Zut ! s'exclama-t-elle, déçue de pas pouvoir espérer d'aide de son côté. Mais, euh… tu ne saurais pas quel bâtiment de droite est notre dortoir ? tenta-t-elle tout de même en désespoir de cause.

– Quel bâtiment de droite… répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Que je sache il n'y a qu'un seul bâtiment de droite.

– Techniquement c'est vrai, admit-elle avec une moue pensive, mais tout dépend de quel côté tu te places. A ce moment là, tu as une infinité de droite, laissa-t-elle tomber dans un raisonnement qui sembla échapper à l'adolescent. »

Le danseur plongea ses mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux au ciel. Sans chercher à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, il décida de lui indiquer rapidement la route afin de pouvoir retrouver ses amis qui devaient l'attendre un peu plus loin.

« Bon écoute, lâcha-t-il, impatient d'en terminer avec elle, notre dortoir est celui à droite par apport à l'entrée. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

– C'est bon, je ne suis pas idiote non plus, rétorqua Tenten en fronçant les sourcils. »

Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réponse du jeune homme, elle se dépêcha de lui tourner le dos pour retrouver Sakura qui patientait sagement avec leurs valises. Elle sentit le regard onyx du danseur sur elle et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ignorait son identité mais elle n'appréciait pas sa façon de la prendre de haut. Pour qui se prenait-il, cet espèce de mannequin à la noix ? Elle en était persuadée depuis son plus jeune âge, les gens beaux étaient et resteraient les plus cons. Simplement parce qu'ils naissaient avec un visage sublime, ils se permettaient d'écraser les autres. En un sens, elle se félicitait d'être juste… banale.

Quand elle retrouva son amie, cette dernière s'enquit des résultats de ses recherches et s'inquiéta de la mine contrariée de la brunette. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire quant à celle-ci et attendit juste que son amie lui révèle enfin où elles devaient se rendre. Tenten se saisit de sa valise pour décharger la rose et d'une voix grognonne, elle lui apprit :

« C'était mon côté le bon. Viens, on y va.

– Tu es sûre ? Qui est-ce qui te l'a dit ? s'enquit Sakura, non par manque de confiance envers son amie mais pour éviter de se retrouver dans les dortoirs des juniors alors que cela leur était interdit.

– Oui. C'est un premier année qui me l'a dit. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Une coiffure bizarre, avec des pics derrière la tête, et monsieur ne se prenait pas pour de la merde, si tu veux tout savoir, siffla la brunette en accélérant le pas. »

Dans l'esprit de Sakura l'image du danseur que lui décrivait son amie prit peu à peu forme et elle retint un hoquet de stupeur. Ce pouvait-il que Tenten ait parlé avec… Sasuke Uchiwa ? _Le _Sasuke Uchiwa ? Le jeune frère d'Itachi, l'un des danseurs de la troupe Akatsuki que les corps de ballet s'arrachaient depuis maintenant près de quatre ans ? Le meilleur ami de Naruto, son frère de cœur ? Le Sasuke dont elle était amoureuse depuis ses quatre ans et qui fut la raison de son intérêt soudain pour la danse classique ? Car elle devait l'avouer, si elle s'était mise à la danse, c'était uniquement dans le secret espoir de se rapprocher de lui et avoir la même passion que la sienne l'y aiderait sûrement. Mais, peu à peu, la danse était devenue sa drogue et Sasuke, le simple élément déclencheur de son engouement pour cet art. Sans lui, jamais elle ne se serait essayée au classique.

Savoir qu'il se trouvait si proche d'elle la déstabilisait. Aurait-elle seulement le courage de l'approcher pour lui parler ? Et que dirait-il en la reconnaissant ? Car avec ses cheveux roses, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oubliée aussi facilement. Impossible. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait reconnaissante envers sa mère de lui avoir transmise cette couleur de cheveux, sujet de maintes moqueries dans son enfance, en plus de son large front. A cette pensée, la rose poussa un long soupir. Tout cela demeurait derrière elle maintenant, inutile de remuer les mauvais souvenirs.

Les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans le grand bâtiment qui abritait les dortoirs des séniors. Sur le mur du fond, plusieurs listes, placardées précautionneusement à l'aide de scotch, attiraient une foule d'élève. Plusieurs danseurs se bousculaient pour chercher leur nom et découvrir quelles chambres ils habiteraient durant la semaine. Sakura et Tenten se décochèrent un regard entendu et se jetèrent dans la masse pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux listes à coups de coudes et de pieds. Etaient-ils réellement danseurs tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Leurs comportements permettaient d'en douter.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, elles parcoururent des yeux les affiches et ce fut Sakura qui trouva la première.

« Je suis au premier étage, chambre douze et toi ?

– Attends, je cherche encore… hum… marmonna-t-elle tandis que son index glissait sur les noms qui défilaient. »

Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait toujours pas. D'ici qu'ils l'aient oubliée ! Nerveuse, elle se rua sur la dernière feuille de papier en priant de tomber sur son nom, puis, enfin, elle s'écria :

« Ca y est ! Je suis au deuxième étage, chambre vingt-trois.

– Ok, alors allons-y et rejoignons nous ici dans dix minutes, proposa Sakura avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est d'accord ! »

Renseignées, elles se dirigèrent côte-à-côte vers l'escalier du fond qui menait aux étages. La rose abandonna son amie au premier étage et la brunette continua de grimper jusqu'au second. Elle se remémora son numéro de chambre dans le but de ne pas devoir redescendre après l'avoir stupidement oublié et ses deux noisettes coururent sur les portes à la recherche du numéro qui correspondait au sien. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte vingt-trois, la jeune danseuse tira sa valise jusqu'à elle et frappa doucement contre le battant pour savoir si sa camarade de chambre se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur.

Son pressentiment se trouva confirmé quand une voix féminine – encore heureux – lui permit d'entrer. Sans attendre, Tenten poussa la porte et pénétra dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour le restant de l'année. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, la pièce semblait spacieuse malgré les deux petits lits qui mangeaient une grande partie de la surface. Chacune d'elle possédait une table de nuit, ainsi qu'une armoire où ranger leurs vêtements, et sur la gauche, une autre porte donnait sur leur petite salle de bain attenante. Le luxe.

Sur le lit de gauche, une jeune fille déballait déjà ses affaires pour les ranger dans son armoire. Quand elle vit entrer la brunette, elle lui demanda gentiment :

« Ca ne te dérange pas que j'ai pris le lit de droite ?

– Heu… non pas du tout. Pas de souci, répondit Tenten avant de poser sa valise sur celui de gauche. »

Rapidement, elle détailla sa compagne de chambre et la trouva sympathique, non seulement par son style peu commun qui se rapprochait du sien mais aussi par l'énergie qu'elle dégageait. Coiffée de quatre couettes blondes, elle arborait de magnifiques yeux vert intense bien plus foncé que ceux de Sakura. Ses vêtements lui plurent tout de suite. Vêtue d'un mini short sombre, elle portait de longue chaussette rayées noires et blanches assorties à des converses dépareillées. Son haut à manches longues gris clair recouvrait une poitrine généreuse à l'image de ses hanches agréablement dessinées. Tout en elle respirait la liberté et la confiance.

« J'aime bien tes fringues, lui lança la danseuse blonde.

– Merci, j'adore les tiennes aussi, lança Tenten avec un grand sourire. »

Elle-même portait un treillis kaki avec de grosses rangers ainsi qu'un haut à manche trois quart sous une veste sans manches assortie à son pantalon. Pour une fois, elle avait abandonné les jeans troués qui reposaient au fond de sa valise mais qu'elle comptait bien ressortir plus tard. Elle ignorait par quel coup du sort elle se trouvait en compagnie d'une fille aux même gouts qu'elle cependant, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Pour une fois qu'on ne la regarderait pas de haut en bas avec une moue perplexe tout simplement car elle portait des vêtements masculins alors qu'elle rêvait de devenir danseuse étoile, cela ne pouvait que lui plaire.

« Je m'appelle Tenten, je suis en première année et toi ? s'enquit la brunette, par curiosité.

– Temari, je suis en dernière année. Si tu as un problème dis-le moi, je t'aiderais, lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

– Tu étais interne avant ?

– Oui, je viens de Suna, mais là bas il n'y a pas d'école de danse. Alors mes parents m'ont envoyée ici. Je fais partie des rares élèves à rester ici le week-end, mais ce n'est pas plus mal car nous pouvons profiter des studios plus facilement que les autres, lui apprit la jeune fille blonde, non sans un petit regard triste qui démentait ses propos. »

Tenten comprenait que sa famille devait lui manquer, cependant, elle ne l'avouerait pas. Elle ne chercha donc pas à lui arracher de révélations sur sa vie et se contenta d'ouvrir sa valise pour sortir sa peluche Simba afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe. Que le premier qui ose lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien car il n'était pas vivant vienne se frotter à elle ! Bien qu'elle ait quinze ans, la jeune fille adorait cette peluche et la considérait comme un véritable ami. L'idée de se séparer de lui la révulsait et le laisser seul chez elle la torturait. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à consulter quelqu'un, pensa-t-elle.

A la vue de la peluche tirée du roi lion, Temari se jeta sur lui et se mit à rire devant la mine surprise de sa colocataire. Sans un mot, elle lui rendit Simba, farfouilla les tréfonds de son sac et en extirpa une autre peluche qu'elle lui tendit en annonçant :

« Voici Nala, ma peluche compagne. Elle me suit partout. C'est amusant de voir que tu en as une aussi, lança-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

– Ne te vexe pas, mais je préfère Simba ! rétorqua Tenten avant de mêler son rire au sien. »

Décidément, elles étaient vraiment faites pour se rencontrer. La brunette songeait que, finalement, la semaine ne commençait pas si mal. Elle venait de retrouver Sakura, qui, tout comme elle, ne connaissait rien à l'Ecole de Ballet et sa colocataire partageait les mêmes goûts qu'elle. Soit, elle était arrivée en retard, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu ne connaître personne et Temari aurait pu être une fille détestable avec laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pu s'entendre. Néanmoins, la journée n'était pas encore finie, qui savait ce qu'elle lui réservait encore…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellow** tout le monde !

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et... bon, j'arrête (surtout que je ne me souviens plus du tout de la suite .) Je passe juste poster le chapitre 4 et je repars (vers d'autre cieux... hum...) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est court donc j'essairai de poster le suivant au plus vite. Ce chapitre est surtout là pour introduire deux nouveaux personnages que je vous laisse découvrir.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui le laissent des commentaires, ça me motive.

**Disclaimer **: Tous les persos appartiennent , comme d'hab' !

Bonne lecture !

**Tian Lan.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

**Ino **

Tenten abandonna Temari pour rejoindre son amie aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière faisait les cent pas devant le tableau d'affichage en attendant la jeune fille. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, elle se tournait les pouces, les yeux rivés sur les escaliers qui donnaient sur les étages supérieurs et elle commençait sincèrement à perdre patience. Aussi, arbora-t-elle une moue contrariée quand elle vit la brunette courir vers elle pour la rejoindre. La jeune fille esquissa une grimace désolée, ses prunelles noisette démentant toute culpabilité. Sakura lui tira la langue en une vengeance puérile puis attrapa le bras de son amie pour la trainer à sa suite en dehors des dortoirs des séniors.

Pour se faire pardonner, Tenten se laissa tirer, docile. Sans un mot, elles suivirent le chemin gravillonné et cessèrent d'avancer à l'intersection de ce dernier. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à elles et aucune des deux ne savait par où commencer. Indécise, la brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et demanda innocemment :

« Où on va maintenant ? On s'enfonce dans le parc privé, ou on visite le bâtiment principal ?

– Euh… je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas le parc ? On finira par l'intérieur quand il fera plus frais dehors, et comme ça, on sera plus proche du réfectoire pour le dîner de ce soir, répondit la rose après une courte réflexion.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu règles ton emploi du temps en fonction de ton estomac ou quoi ? plaisanta son amie pour l'embêter un peu. »

La jeune fille aux étranges cheveux roses prit le parti de ne rien dire et l'ignora royalement, faussement vexée. Elle pensait pratique, voilà tout. Elle ne s'appelait pas non plus Naruto. Si Tenten venait à le rencontrer un jour, elle verrait ce qu'était un véritable individu contrôlé par son ventre. Il fallait voir le nombre de bol de ramen que le blondinet était capable d'avaler en quelques minutes seulement. Et que ce ne soit pas lui qui paie ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa frustration la première – et dernière – fois où elle lui avait proposé de lui payer le restaurant. Son porte-monnaie ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

« Fais-moi penser à te présenter mon meilleur ami, lui lança la rose, avant de s'enfoncer sur le sentier qui menait vers le parc. »

Tenten esquissa un sourire amusé puis la suivit au gré de sa balade. Comme elle l'avait imaginée dans ses rêves les plus fous, l'immense jardin qui servait de cours de récréation aux danseurs ressemblait à un véritable petit paradis. Les hauts arbres qu'il arborait dispensaient leurs ombres rafraichissantes et le vent, qui courait dans les feuillages, chantait une agréable musique. Les buissons ainsi que les rosiers taillés artistiquement, témoignaient du travail consciencieux du jardinier de la propriété et l'herbe impeccablement tondue verdoyait sous leur pied. Durant un instant, la brunette eut la folle envie de se déchausser pour parcourir l'étendu herbeuse et sentir la douceur de la pelouse. Néanmoins, elle réussit à se contenir. Dignité oblige.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles suivirent les sentiers de gravillons blancs qui serpentaient parmi le parc, avant de s'arrêter près d'un banc sur lequel elles s'assirent pour souffler. Il faisait vraiment beau pour un premier avril, et les rayons du soleil qui chauffaient leurs peaux nues leur tirèrent un frisson de bien être. Tenten craignait d'évoluer au cœur d'un rêve magnifique tant tout lui semblait magique. Allait-elle se réveiller dans son lit et apprendre qu'elle n'intègrerait finalement pas l'Ecole de Ballet ? Tout, mais pas cela.

Alors qu'elles gardaient un silence résolu, les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent quand une voix interpella l'une d'entre elle.

« Eh Oh ! Grand front ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais été accepté à l'Ecole, petite cachotière. »

Sakura se retourna et posa son regard émeraude sur la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci, une grande blonde platine à la queue de cheval haute, lui adressait un large sourire ainsi qu'un signe de main en guise de salut. Près d'elle, se tenait une autre fille, toute aussi belle que la meilleure amie de la rose – car il s'agissait bien d'elle – mais dont les lunettes aux montures noires donnaient des airs plus sérieux. Les deux danseuses s'approchèrent rapidement du banc que Tenten et la Haruno venaient de quitter tandis que la brunette les considérait d'un œil critique. Elle ignorait encore leur identité mais leur apparence la fit instinctivement se méfier d'elles. Néanmoins, si Sakura les connaissait – ou au moins l'une d'entre elle, apparemment – elle veillerait à ne pas sa fier à sa première impression, souvent trompeuse.

La blonde aux longs cheveux sauta au cou de la rose qui recula d'un pas sous l'impact du choc. Doucement elle la repoussa pour éviter de mourir étouffée par l'étreinte de boa constrictor dont la gratifiait son amie avant de lui jeter, moqueuse :

« Je voulais te faire la surprise, ma petite truie adorée. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu songes à perdre du poids car tu pèses plutôt lourd pour une ballerine.

– Tu cherches les ennuis, grand front ! Tu sais que je surveille mon poids attentivement, et je sais que je suis dans la moyenne. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir anorexique non plus, bouda la jolie blonde en détournant la tête sur le côté. »

C'est alors que son regard d'un bleu plus limpide encore que celui des prunelles de Naruto se posa sur la jeune fille qui accompagnait sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Ses vêtements, très… masculins, lui tirèrent un frisson d'effroi et elle s'imagina un instant avec un treillis et des rangers, avant de balayer cette idée d'un revers de la main, comme elle l'aurait fait d'une mouche particulièrement déplaisante. Jamais de la vie. Toutefois, admettait que sur cette fille ce style rendait bien. Tant qu'elle ne la forçait pas à l'adopter, elle se sentait prête à nouer une grande amitié avec elle. Sur cette pensée, la danseuse se tourna vers Sakura, et lui demanda sur un ton de faux reproches :

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Sakura se hâta de réparer cette minuscule erreur et d'une voix chaude, elle présenta la brunette aux deux autres jeunes filles :

« Ino, voici Tenten. Tout comme moi, elle a passé le concours en externe. On s'est rencontré dans les vestiaires avant notre passage. »

Puis, après une petite pause, elle dirigea son regard vers son amie et ajouta :

« Tenten, voici Ino, ma meilleure amie. Je la connais depuis le jardin d'enfant. Voilà, maintenant, à ton tour Ino, présente nous ton amie, crut bon de lui conseiller la rose, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de la rousse sur elle.

– Ah oui, excusez-moi. Bon avant tout, enchantée de te connaître Tenten, annonça la belle blonde à l'adresse de la brunette.

– Moi de même, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire encore un peu crispé.

– Bon, maintenant, laissez moi vous présenter Karin. Nous nous sommes rencontrées ici puisqu'elle aussi est une élève interne. Karin, voici Sakura, ma meilleure amie, et Tenten que je ne vais pas présenter à nouveau, lança Ino avec candeur. »

Tenten se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Si elle pouvait la juger à partir de ce que laissait voir la blonde de sa personnalité, la jeune fille songeait qu'elle avait affaire à une fille assez insouciante mais au tempérament si énergique qu'elle passa sur ce petit détail. Qui savait ce que lui réservait la meilleure amie de Sakura comme surprise ? Si cette dernière s'entendait si bien avec elle, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Ino devait être plus intelligente qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Quant à son amie rousse, elle sut d'un seul regard qu'elle s'entendrait particulièrement bien avec elle.

En effet, cette dernière, quelque peu dissimulée par Ino, gardait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine en une pose nonchalante que démentaient des iris sombres au cœur desquelles étincelait une vive lueur. Ses traits harmonieux, endurcis par le port de ses lunettes, lui donnaient des allures de secrétaire de bureau et ses lèvres sur lesquelles brillait un très léger gloss s'étiraient en un sourire désabusé. Tout comme la jolie blonde, elle portait une tenue très féminine composée d'un débardeur à fine bretelles rouge ainsi que d'une jupette écossaise noire et de longues bottes en faux cuir à semelle plate. Aucun bijou ne venait rehausser son charme et ce fut ce détail qui acheva de plaire à la brunette. Elle devinait sous cette apparence de petite fille modèle un caractère indépendant et bien trempé.

Non pas qu'Ino soit une fille insipide et inintéressante, elle ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour oser affirmer une telle chose mais elle n'exhalait pas cette aura étrange qu'elle retrouvait chez la rousse. Cependant, elle préféra cesser de deviner le tempérament des deux nouvelles protagonistes afin de se concentrer sur la conversation qui emportait Sakura dans de grands gestes explicites. Légèrement perdue, elle tenta de reprendre le fil et ce ne fut uniquement qu'à la question que la belle blonde posa, que la brunette se sentit enfin incluse.

« Tu es toujours amoureuse de Sasuke ? s'écria Ino, qui semblait choquée par cet aveu. »

Elle connaissait les sentiments de sa meilleure amie envers le beau brun depuis toujours. Durant plusieurs années, cette amourette de gamine les avait éloignées l'une de l'autre. Egalement sous le charme de Uchiwa, la danseuse platine s'était longtemps mesurée contre Sakura pour savoir laquelle des deux remporteraient le cœur du beaux ténébreux, et lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'Ecole de Ballet au sein de laquelle il étudiait lui aussi, elle avait cru avoir une longueur d'avance sur sa meilleure amie. Néanmoins, cette proximité eut l'effet contraire sur ses sentiments. Souvent confrontée au danseur, elle s'était continuellement heurtée à sa carapace imperméable à toutes émotions extérieures et peu à peu, elle avait compris qu'entre elle et lui, cela ne pourrait pas coller. Quand bien même seraient-ils sortis ensemble, elle ne se sentait pas de supporter un garçon incapable de se confier à quiconque et dont la notion d'humour se perdait quelque part entre Mars et Jupiter. Savoir que la rose ne se décrochait toujours pas de lui la sidérait.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux devant le manque de discrétion de sa meilleure amie et plaqua rageusement ses deux mains contre les lèvres pulpeuses de cette dernière. Qui savait quelles oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient bien trainer dans les parages ? Si Sasuke apprenait ses sentiments de cette manière, elle mourrait de honte dans la minute. Elle souhaitait attendre le bon moment pour lui en faire part, si possible sous un coucher de soleil romantique avec, en fond sonore, le chant des oiseaux. Son côté fleur bleu colora ses joues d'une douce teinte rosée et, gênée par ses propres pensées, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de murmurer à l'adresse d'Ino :

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache ? Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais plus à lui ?

– C'est vrai, mais, tu sais, Sasuke n'est pas un garçon facile d'approche, essaya de lui expliquer la jolie blonde sans pour autant dénigrer ouvertement le jeune homme, qui, en définitive – mis à part une veste – ne lui avait strictement rien fait. »

Tenten les écoutait sans prendre part à leur débat, d'abord car elle ne connaissait rien de ce garçon, mais surtout car elle tentait de se remémorer où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Elle était persuadée qu'on l'avait déjà évoqué devant elle avant ce jour mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Saleté de mémoire, songea-t-elle, jamais fonctionnelle lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Heureusement qu'elle ne la trahissait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de retenir des enchainements de danse. Concentrée, elle ferma les yeux pour retrouver l'épisode de sa vie où Sasuke avait été évoqué et ce fut le sourire de Naruto qui l'y aida. Sasuke… Sasugay ? Ce serait_ le_ Sasuke dont lui avait parlé Kiba et Naruto ? Et Sakura serait amoureuse de lui ? Elle allait être déçue si la théorie du breaker blond se vérifiait, pensa-t-elle, non sans esquisser un sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ? lui souffla Karin qui venait de se rapprocher d'elle si discrètement que la brunette manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. »

La jeune danseuse considéra la rousse d'un œil critique, partagée entre l'irritation d'avoir été ainsi surprise et l'amusement à la vue de la mine curieuse de la jeune fille. Devait-elle lui avouer ses pensées ou bien garder pour elle sa petite anecdote ? Devant le sourire avenant de la danseuse, Tenten sentit sa méfiance se craqueler jusqu'à disparaître complètement et, avec un éclat de rire elle lui raconta l'intervention de Naruto au sujet du beau brun. A la fin de son récit, elle vit Karin pouffer tandis que près d'elles, les deux autres jeunes filles se tournaient dans leur direction dérangées par leur bêtise.

« Les filles, vous nous faites profiter de votre blague ou bien on doit rester comme des cruches à vous regarder, demanda Ino, les mains sur les hanches, pour donner plus de crédibilité à son ton impérieux de reine outragée. »

Karin et Tenten se regardèrent une nouvelle fois puis, après un coup d'œil complice, la rousse adressa un imperceptible signe de tête à la brunette qui se porta donc volontaire pour les mettre dans la confidence. Tant pis pour Sakura, elle se remettrait de cette affreuse nouvelle, sûrement infondée qui plus est. Après une petite seconde qu'elle mit à profit afin de retrouver son sérieux, la danseuse se racla la gorge, puis avoua :

« On se demandait si Sasuke était gay ou pas. »

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que la rose s'étrangla avec sa salive et partit dans une quinte de toux peu gracieuse. Sa meilleur amie lui vint en aide avec force petite tape dans le dos tandis que ses traits se détendaient grâce à l'immense sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait. L'idée d'un Uchiwa homosexuel ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela et même, expliquerait beaucoup de chose de son point de vue. Après tout, il l'avait tout de même jetée, elle, qui, sans se vanter, était tout de même une bombe. Que lui fallait-il de plus qu'une copine belle, intelligente et vive d'esprit ? Elle se le demandait. Mais s'il préférait la gente masculine, alors, elle s'inclinait volontiers et se portait même volontaire pour lui présenter de superbe mâle bourrés de testostérone.

« Sasuke n'est pas gay, s'insurgea la rose, tandis que son visage rouge reprenait peu à peu une couleur plus naturelle.

– Ca, on n'en sait rien, intervint Ino sur un ton doctoral. Après tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec une fille.

– Ca ne veut strictement rien dire ! s'acharna sa meilleure amie à défendre ses positions. C'est parce qu'il t'a mis un râteau que tu te cherches des excuses, la truie ? »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais elle n'en eut guère le temps. Tenten, qui suivait leur dispute avec une légère culpabilité – c'était tout de même elle qui avait lancé le sujet – venait de faire le rapprochement entre les b-boys et la meilleure amie de la rose. Sans leur laisser le loisir d'envenimer encore un peu plus les choses, elle essaya de rattraper sa bêtise en prenant la défense de la danseuse blonde qui lui paraissait de plus en plus sympathique.

« De toute façon, tu ne sors pas avec Kiba ?

– Si, comment tu le sais ? s'étonna la jeune fille, ses yeux bleus teintés de surprise.

– C'est Naruto qui me l'a dit, enfin, pas exactement, mais bon, je l'ai compris comme ça, s'embrouilla la brunette qui visionnait une nouvelle fois dans sa tête le moment où le breaker blond avait jeté au brun qu'Ino allait le tuer s'il la draguait.

– Alors tu connais Naruto aussi, s'exclama Sakura. Tu nous caches beaucoup de choses toi aussi ! Comment se fait-il que nous ayons autant de connaissance en commun ? questionna-t-elle, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes faussement menaçantes. »

Karin, qui s'était tenue éloignée de leur querelle jusque là se permit de mettre son grain de sel et pour la première fois depuis les retrouvailles des deux meilleures amies, elle prit part à la conversation :

« Konoha n'est pas si grand, ma chérie, lança-t-elle à la rose sur un ton ironique. Il n'est pas si surprenant que ça, que Tenten ait rencontré quelques uns de vos amis.

– Pour tout dire, intervint la brunette pour calmer la tension qui régnait, je les ai rencontrés il n'y a pas très longtemps, moins d'une semaine, en fait. Ils dansaient dans le parc alors que je m'y trouvais aussi et comme je suis curieuse, je les ai rejoints. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! »

Le regard de Sakura pesait sur elle comme une chape de plomb et la brunette se promit de ne plus jamais évoquer Sasuke en sa présence. Ce ne serait jamais plus que la troisième chose qu'elle inscrivait sur sa liste mentale de bonnes résolutions.

« Bon, et si on allait à l'intérieur, proposa Ino, d'un coup, pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu trop lourde à son goût. »

La brunette lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et approuva sa proposition qui fut votée à l'unanimité par les deux autres jeunes filles. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles se chamaillent alors même qu'elles se rencontraient plus ou moins pour la première fois ! Tandis que le petit groupe féminin prenait le chemin en direction du bâtiment principal, Tenten réfléchissait. Elle n'imaginait pas que les mondes de la break dance et du classique se liaient si intimement. Ses nouvelles amies se montraient vraiment très proche des breakers et eux, des danseuses. Pourtant, leurs arts semblaient tellement différents… Elle appréciait de voir que l'Ecole de Ballet abritait des danseurs capables de s'intéresser à une autre discipline que la leur.

A moins que leur intérêt ne soit purement sentimental…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Remerciez **Waka** de m'avoir fait penser que je devais poster ce châpitre car sinon j'oubliais complétement, trop absorbée par mes cours (La princesse de Clèves, quoi de plus motivant ?) ! Bref, voici donc le chapitre 5. Je pense que le titre dis tout en lui-même, je vous laisse donc découvrir. Je crois que c'est le dernier où je "pose le décor". Ensuite, je vais commencer à entrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet ^^ Et je vais aussi poster un peu plus vite.

**Disclamer** : , comme toujours !

Bonne Lecture !

**Tian Lan**.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Rivalité retrouvée**

A vingt heures trente, les quatre amies se rendirent vers le self où la plupart des séniors se retrouvaient déjà. Durant l'après midi, Ino et Karin s'était faites un devoir de guider les deux nouvelles dans le bâtiment pour leur présenter leurs environnement d'étude. Ainsi, Tenten apprit-elle que chaque étage correspondait à un niveau. Le premier se réservait aux petits danseurs, le second, aux juniors, et enfin, le dernier, aux séniors. Tous disposaient de plusieurs vestiaires ainsi que du même nombre de studio et de salles de cours. Elle ne s'étonnait plus de se perdre au détour d'un couloir. Sans Karin, elle se serait probablement plus en leur compagnie en ce moment même. La rousse la gardait à l'œil.

Perdue au cœur de ses pensées, la jeune fille ne prenait pas part à la discussion de ses trois amies. Elle les suivait sans même les voir, ses pieds avançant automatiquement. Sa nouvelle vie commençait dès maintenant et elle ignorait si elle réussirait à s'y adapter. Tout était si grand et si spectaculaire qu'il lui semblait évoluer dans un monde diamétralement opposé au sien qui, elle ne l'oubliait pas, se rappellerait à elle tous les week-ends. Elle se sentait impressionnée par ce rêve qui était pourtant le sien. Néanmoins, cette peur d'échouer qui étreignait son cœur, la poussait à se surpasser. Pour cela, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, elle surmonterait toutes les épreuves qui s'opposeraient à elle. Des bâtons entraveraient ses roues ? Aucun problème ! Elle sortirait le sécateur et déboiserait tout cela !

Rassurée par sa détermination, la jeune danseuse releva la tête et manqua de heurter Sakura qui se trouvait devant elle. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle venait de pénétrer dans le self et faisait maintenant la queue pour être servie. Heureusement, le service semblait bien plus rapide que dans son ancien collège où, en prime, la nourriture ressemblait à des déchets toxiques de hautes sécurités. Après avoir ingurgité une seule fois un plateau repas de cette qualité, et bien sûr, elle se montrait ironique, elle se sentait capable de tout avaler. Or, l'odeur qui se dégageait des plats ne la repoussait pas, au contraire. L'eau à la bouche, elle se saisit d'un plateau à son tour, y déposa un verre sans aucune trace de calcaire – était-ce seulement possible ? – des couverts en métal et attrapa une assiette de légumes en sauce avec du saumon.

Des yeux, elle rechercha ses amies et les avisa à une table un peu plus loin. Comme elles semblaient l'attendre pour commencer, elle se hâta de les rejoindre avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté d'une Ino affamée. Cette dernière plongea sa fourchette dans ses légumes et les avala en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Impressionnée, Tenten la regarda faire un instant, oubliant par la même occasion son propre repas. Le poids de ces yeux fixés sur elle troubla la jolie blonde qui se tourna vers elle, intriguée. Puis, avant que la brunette n'ait le temps de s'excuser de son comportement mpolie, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la sauce sur le visage ?

– Ah ? Euh… non, pas du tout, s'empressa de la rassurer la jeune fille avec de grands gestes de la main.

– Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, alors ? l'interrogea la danseuse, les sourcils à demi-froncés.

– C'est juste que je pensais que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille à manger autant. A te voir, je te voyais plutôt grignoter pendant les repas, avoua Tenten, avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

– Et bah, comme tu peux le voir, j'adore manger, et, contrairement à ce que pourrais dire un certain grand front, lança Ino non sans un regard noir en direction de sa meilleure amie, je ne fais pas de régime à tout bout de champs. Seulement quand la balance me dit que mon partenaire de danse ne pourra pas effectuer un porté si je ne perds pas quelques grammes. »

Sakura, qui avait capté les reproches dans le coup d'œil de la danseuse, lui adressa un grand sourire amusé qui acheva de convaincre Tenten que les deux filles nourrissaient une rivalité de longue date. Sinon, comment expliquer l'utilisation de ces surnoms aussi grotesques que vexants qu'elles s'appliquaient l'une à l'autre ? Et pourtant, leur amitié venait de survivre à plusieurs années de séparations pour redevenir aussi forte qu'elle devait l'avoir été auparavant. Encore qu'elle ne pouvait en jurer étant donné qu'elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la danse ne les avait pas aidés à garder contact. Une question qui resterait sans doute sans réponse.

Peu à peu, le self acheva de se remplir et toutes les tables se trouvèrent occupés par des danseurs. Curieuse Tenten oublia les deux meilleures ennemies qui mangeaient en silence afin de détailler les autres adolescents présents. Elle repéra Temari, de l'autre côté de la salle, assise parmi ses amies, prise par un fou rire qui réduisait ses yeux verts à deux fentes brillantes. Son assiette encore à moitié pleine – ou à moitié vide – reposait devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe réellement et, sa fourchette dans une main, elle semblait tenir son couteau de manière menaçante en direction d'un autre groupe, une table plus loin.

Celui-ci se composait uniquement de garçons et son regard se posa automatiquement sur celui de gauche. Les yeux noirs, cheveux en piques derrière le crane, il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait du danseur qui lui avait indiqué son chemin. Le dos bien droit, le visage inexpressif, il chipotait dans son assiette, comme si le bavardage de son voisin de table, le sosie de Gai Maito, si elle en jugeait par sa tenue identique, sa coupe au bol et ses sourcils touffus, ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas, songea-t-elle. On ne pouvait pas feindre un ennui aussi profond.

« He, Ino, c'est qui le mec là-bas, avec les yeux noirs et la coiffure bizarre qui à l'air de vouloir creuser sa propre tombe avec sa petite cuillère pour échapper au danseur en vert ? demanda la jeune fille à sa voisine de table. »

A ces paroles, alors que la blonde dirigeait son attention vers le point que lui désignait Tenten, les deux autres danseuses se retournèrent d'un même mouvement très peu discret pour fixer le jeune homme. La première, la rose, ouvrit lentement la bouche, choquée par l'apparition de son amour d'enfance, les yeux semblables à deux soucoupes tant elle les écarquillait. La seconde, la rousse, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, une expression de convoitise sur le visage alors qu'elle répondait à la place de son amie :

« Lui ? C'est Sasuke Uchiwa… Tu sais, celui dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, à propose de sa… aie ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, alors qu'Ino venait de lui envoyer une violent coup de pied dans le tibia visant à la faire taire. »

La brunette reporta ses deux prunelles noisette sur l'adolescent et se surprit à penser qu'un garçon pareil ne pouvait pas être homosexuel. Il était bien trop canon pour ne pas s'intéresser aux filles. Bien qu'il soit un prétentieux fini, elle ne niait pas qu'il possédait un charme fou et ne s'étonnait donc plus de savoir Sakura amoureuse de lui même si elle s'inquiétait quant à ses chances de le séduire. Non que la rose ne soit pas assez belle pour cela mais la première chose qui l'avait frappée chez lui, lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui, restait sa froideur. Et Ino n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il était difficile d'approche ? Si elle voulait réellement devenir sa petite amie, elle devrait s'armer de patience et s'accrocher de toutes ses forces. De son côté, elle se félicitait de ne pas être intéressée par ce genre de garçon…

Si Sasuke capta le regard que lui lançaient les quatre jeunes filles, il ne le montra point. Cependant, il eut un léger sursaut lorsque ses prunelles noires se posèrent sur la touffe de cheveux roses qu'arborait l'une d'entre elles. L'image d'une fillette timide et faible lui apparut alors et il la rejeta d'un geste de la tête contrarié. Il se souvenait de Sakura mais elle demeurait à ses yeux une enfant lourde et fatigante envers laquelle il ne ressentait qu'une très légère affection diluée dans une bonne dose d'irritation. Rien qui ne soit assez fort pour le pousser à reprendre contact avec elle. Agacé par la vision de cette dernière, il se détourna de leur table afin de ne plus croiser son regard émeraude.

En face de lui, l'un de ses amis repoussa son assiette vide d'un geste lent avant de s'adosser nonchalamment au dossier de sa chaise les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Le jeune danseur étouffa un bâillement ennuyé puis poussa un soupir lassé alors que ses yeux noirs se posaient sur la blonde, à la table d'à coté, qui continuait de rire gaiment aux blagues de ses camarades. Décidément, les femmes ne pouvaient pas baisser le volume sonore de leurs babillages. Est-ce que les garçons, eux, laissaient les autres profiter de leurs cordes vocales, mis à part Lee, mais il s'agissait d'un cas à part ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Ils respectaient leur entourage et savaient modérer leurs réactions.

Décidée à ignorer la belle blonde de dernière année, il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et reporta son attention sur Sai, l'artiste du groupe. Le jeune homme se demandait souvent pour quelle raison le danseur ne s'était pas plutôt orienté vers une école de dessin. Il détenait un talent fou sans pour autant le mettre à profit. De temps en autres, il arrivait qu'il aide dans la conception des décors pour le gala de fin d'année mais il fallait alors le supplier de laisser son génie artistique contribuer à la réussite du spectacle. Le dessinateur souffrait d'un surplus de modestie gênant, à moins que ce ne soit de la flemmardise, cependant, de ce côté-là, lui-même ne se permettrait pas de critiquer son ami.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il resserra sa queue de cheval haute aussi sombre que ses yeux qu'il ferma pour espérer trouver un peu de tranquillité. Néanmoins, songer au silence et la solitude alors que votre voisin de table se nomme Rock Lee restait un exploit encore inaccomplie en ce monde, sauf peut-être par le meilleur ami du jeune danseur survolté qui parvenait à ignorer le jeune homme avec une facilité déconcertante. L'habitude, probablement. Toutefois, en ce qui le concernait, c'était chose impossible et impensable. Avec un grognement peu convaincant, il apostropha son camarade et lui ordonna :

« Lee, tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes de parler de maitre Gai ? On sait tous qu'il est notre prof de danse cette année, alors inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

– Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Shikamaru Nara, lança Sai d'une voix très douce, à l'image de son propriétaire. »

Le dessinateur possédait un corps de danseur, nul doute à avoir là dessus. Certains de ses professeurs s'accordaient à dire qu'il pourrait sans mal se glisser dans une tunique de danseuse tant sa taille était fine. Toutefois, il savait faire preuve d'une force physique étonnante au vue de sa stature et les portés ne lui posaient aucun problème majeur. Son visage d'ange, ses courts cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête et sa peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre laissaient penser à une filiation entre lui et l'Uchiwa. Cependant, tous deux s'accordaient à dire qu'ils ne possédaient aucun gêne en commun, et alors qu'ils fréquentaient les mêmes amis, aucun d'eux ne parvenait à apprécier l'autre. Aussi, se supportaient-ils simplement.

Shikamaru esquissa une petite grimace à l'entente de son nom entier, manie propre au dessinateur en ce qui concernait les personnes dont il ne se sentait pas réellement proche. Or, ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant plusieurs années mais seule leur amitié commune envers Naruto les rapprochait vraiment. S'il devait définir le danseur en un mot, l'adolescent choisirait : étrange. Sai ne semblait pas réussir à se lier avec les autres et le nez constamment plongé dans un bouquin sur les relations humaines, il essayait de suivre les conseils qu'il y trouvait en espérant se faire des amis. Ce qui n'était pas toujours une franche réussite. Il se remémorait encore de la tête d'Ino lorsqu'il l'avait surnommée grande perche d'un ton empreint de sérieux, dans l'espoir de se rapprocher d'elle. Ce jour là, il se souvenait avoir évité la blonde toute la journée pour ne pas subir sa mauvaise humeur.

A la pensée de la jeune fille, il la chercha du regard et esquissa un salut amical lorsqu'elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Penchée sur sa voisine de table, une brune coiffées de deux macarons, elle lui soufflait des mots à l'oreille. Connaissant Ino, elle devait sûrement pérorer sur son compte. Les femmes… toutes les mêmes, songea-t-il alors que sa théorie s'avérait véridique.

En effet, à la table des quatre amies, la belle blonde et la jolie rousse s'était données pour mission de présenter aux deux nouvelles les différents garçons qui constituaient le groupe. Sakura reconnut sans mal Shikamaru ainsi que Sai, en plus de son amour d'enfance, pour les avoir vu en compagnie de Naruto et de Kiba. En ce qui concernait le dernier, elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Avec son physique peu avantageux et ses gesticulations ridicules, elle doutait de ses capacités de danseur. Sur cette pensée, elle reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui s'appliquait à présenter les trois inconnus – Sasuke n'étant plus vraiment un mystère – de la bande.

« Alors, le garçon en face de Sasuke, c'est Shikamaru Nara. Un ami d'enfance. Je le fréquentais avant même d'entrer à l'Ecole. Il n'est pas difficile à vivre mais reste tout de même un flemmard de première. Cependant, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, ajouta la blonde avec son index pointé sous le nez de Tenten qui cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Quand il s'agit de danser et de donner le meilleur de lui-même, il est vraiment doué. Toutefois, sa spécialité reste sûrement la création des chorégraphies. C'est une discipline plutôt compliqué et assez cérébrale mine de rien, c'est pour cela qu'on ne l'aborde qu'en niveau supérieur.

– Lui s'y est intéressé très tôt alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore douze ans, précisa Karin après avoir repoussé l'une de ses mèches rousse derrière son dos. C'est rare chez un junior de montrer autant de sens de la coordination. »

Tenten ressentit une certaine admiration envers lui et se demandait si elle-même montrerait un quelconque talent dans cette matière. D'après ce que lui en disaient ses deux amies, elle semblait assez complexe et reposait sur l'intelligence du danseur. Cela s'annonçait plutôt mal pour elle. Non pas qu'elle soit stupide mais elle préférait l'action à la réflexion.

« Ensuite, continua Ino, celui à la gauche de Shikamaru, c'est Rock Lee. Je n'ai jamais vu un type plus énergique que lui, à part peut-être Naruto. Son idole, tu l'auras compris, c'est Maitre Gai. Il l'adore depuis qu'il est tout petit et le copie dans tout ce qu'il fait. Même s'il a l'air un peu idiot, comme ça, il danse très bien lui aussi, mieux que Shikamaru.

– En parlant de lui, intervint Karin une nouvelle fois, c'est moi ou il fixe Sakura depuis un moment ? »

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que Tenten riva son regard sur le jeune danseur, qui, immobile depuis quelques minutes déjà, ce qui était étonnant pour qui le connaissait, ouvrait la bouche stupidement. Ses yeux globuleux détaillaient la rose sans aucune discrétion et cette dernière baissa les paupières alors que son sang désertait son visage pour refluer vers son cœur. Elle sentait la nausée l'envahir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle intéresse des garçons pour lesquels elle n'accorderait jamais aucune attention ? Si seulement Sasuke pouvait lui offrir le même regard passionné un jour, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde et se jetterait dans ses bras pour lui vouer un amour éternel mais, elle devait se faire une raison, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

« Tu as un ticket Sakura, pouffa la brunette alors que son amie mimait son envie de vomir. Tu es méchante avec lui, ajouta-t-elle, une légère pitié pour le jeune homme. Si ça se trouve, il est vraiment très gentil, et puis, il vaut peut-être le coup que tu t'intéresses à lui… On ne peut pas le juger sans savoir comment il est réellement.

– Il t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ? demanda Ino avec un clin d'œil pour sa meilleure amie qu'elle vengeait ainsi.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'insurgea la brunette, alors qu'un désagréable frisson parcourait son dos. »

Elle n'était pas venue dans cette école pour tomber amoureuse mais pour se perfectionner et atteindre le niveau d'une étoile. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Sinon, qui est le dernier ? demanda-t-elle dans le but de détourner la conversation.

– Sai Yakamura ! Il ressemble un peu à Sasuke je trouve. Pas vrai Sakura ? lança la belle blonde avec un sourire intéressé. »

Si Kiba draguait alors qu'il sortait avec elle, Tenten songea que la jeune fille devait flirter tout autant de son côté. Dans tous les cas, leur couple ne tiendrait pas très longtemps s'ils continuaient à s'éparpiller ainsi. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ses affaires et elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Cela ne pourrait que lui attirer des ennuis dont elle n'avait nul besoin.

« Oui, un peu, mais il est complètement différent de lui, si tu veux mon avis, répliqua la rose, acerbe. »

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer le surnom honteux qu'il lui avait lancé devant tous ses amis lors des dernières vacances d'été, l'année précédente. Blessée dans son orgueil, ce jour là, elle lui avait envoyé un sacré crochet du droit et Naruto lui avait affirmé qu'au cas où elle ne percerait pas en tant que danseuse, elle pourrait se recycler en tant que catcheuse. Encore une fois, il venait de perdre une bonne occasion de se taire celui-là. Pour la peine, elle lui avait montré que son crochet du gauche n'avait rien à envier à son jumeau.

« Houlà, notre rose sort ses épines, la titilla sa meilleure amie avant d'être interrompue par Karin qui sentait la prise de tête en approche.

– Bref, tout ce qu'il y a dire sur lui, c'est qu'il dessine super bien et que sa danse reste l'une des plus harmonieuses de l'Ecole de Ballet.

– C'est vrai, approuva Ino, mais il a encore des progrès à faire. Pour finir, je vous aurais bien présenté le dernier membre de leur groupe mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

– Ne parle pas si vite, s'empressa de lui envoyer la rousse avec un sourire amusé. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit souvent la queue, ajouta-t-elle alors que ses yeux sombres s'accrochaient à la silhouette du nouveau venu. »

Intriguée, Tenten pivota légèrement sur la droite pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'entrée du self et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Il se dirigea directement vers la table des garçons d'une démarche gracieuse et légère qu'elle lui envia presque instantanément. Chacun de ses gestes marquaient une certaine prestance et sa présence dégageait un charisme, aussi impressionnant que celui de Sasuke, qui la déstabilisa. Tout en lui clamait qu'il était un danseur. Un vrai. Qu'il était né pour le devenir et que rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Ce fut cela qui l'attira le plus chez lui et non la beauté glacial qui s'exhalait de lui. Il aurait put être incroyablement laid que son admiration et sa fascination pour lui n'en serait pas devenue plus faible. Toutefois, quand elle vit la couleur de ses yeux pâles, d'une blancheur laiteuse, elle se souvint de_ lui_.

Avant même qu'Ino ne le lui apprenne, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

« Et voici Neji Hyûga, un prodige de la danse, lança la belle blonde avec un petit sourire ironique envers la rose pour qui Sasuke était et resterait le plus doué de tous. Personne ne sait grand-chose de lui. Il est élève ici depuis ses cinq ans comme la plupart des danseurs de cette école. Il fait partie d'une des familles les plus aisées de Konoha et pourtant, il ne rentre jamais chez lui. Même pour les week-ends. Il reste à l'Ecole durant toute l'année scolaire et ne la quitte uniquement que pour les vacances d'été, les plus longues. Les autres, il les passe ici, en compagnie des élèves originaires de villes trop éloignées.

– J'ai déjà essayé de cuisiner Lee, son meilleur ami, souffla Karin à l'intention des deux nouvelles. »

Comme celles-ci lui lancèrent un regard perplexe alors qu'elles comparaient les deux adolescents si différents l'un de l'autre que peuvent l'être la lune et le soleil, la jolie rousse s'interrompit et marmonna :

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne sais pas comment ils se sont autant rapprochés. Cependant, je suis pratiquement certaine que Lee est la personne qui en sait le plus sur Hyûga. Donc, comme je vous le disais, je l'ai cuisiné et la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite est qu'il agissait de sa propre volonté. Et ensuite, il m'a envoyée voir ailleurs s'il y était, ce rustre, s'indigna-t-elle, alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sous sa poitrine, vexée. »

Tenten esquissa un sourire moqueur et songea que ce Lee avait eu tout à fait raison de protéger la vie privé de son ami, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur Neji. Non pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui – ou alors un tout petit peu – mais elle pensait à leur première rencontre lorsqu'elle n'avait que huit ans et elle se demandait si sa froideur ne lui venait pas de sa famille. Enfin, elle songeait qu'il était et resterait son principal rival dans cette école car c'était grâce à – ou à cause de – lui qu'elle progressait aussi rapidement. Simplement pour le surpasser et lui montrer ce qu'elle valait réellement, car elle n'oubliait pas les paroles qu'il lui avait lancées ce jour là. Jamais elle ne les oublierait. Jusqu'au jour où il les retirerait avec sincérité. Pas avant.

Elle ignora s'il l'avait remarquée lui aussi et ne chercha pas à le savoir. Il y avait fort à parié qu'il l'ait oubliée depuis toutes ces années et qu'il ne la reconnaitrait pas, même s'il la détaillait de près, ce qui avait autant de chance de se produire un jour que Sakura embrassant Lee. Imaginer qu'elle n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'un souvenir incertain lui fit mal au cœur, comme s'il considérait leur rivalité sans importance. Etait-il seulement au courant que cette dernière existait ? Elle ne le pensait pas et ne se voyait pas la lui proclamer avec éloquence devant tous les élèves de l'Ecole. Rester dans l'ombre ne la dérangeait pas tant qu'elle en sortait un jour pour briller et l'éblouir jusqu'à l'aveugler. Toutefois, pour cela, elle devait travailler, encore et toujours…

Déterminée, elle replongea dans son assiette dans le but de la terminer entièrement. Ses ambitions exigeaient qu'elle reprenne des force, et elle se rendait compte que son estomac ne se comblerait pas tout seul. Sans plus songer à Neji ou encore aux autres garçons du groupe qu'ils formaient tous les cinq, elle avala son poisson et ses légumes en vitesse. A ses côtés, ses amies firent de même, quoiqu'avec plus de modération. Le silence reprit ses droits et seules les discussions animées des autres tables résonnèrent à leurs oreilles…


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Comme promis, je ne vous fais pas attendre pour publier ce nouveau chapitre… (quoique ! Je suis impardonnable .) Neji est toujours là, uh uh uh et il reviendra à peu près à tous les chapitres, mais pas à tous non plus, sinon on n'entendrait parler que de lui et les autres personnages seraient mis un peu à l'écart. Mais pour l'instant, profitez-en !

Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'attends avec toujours autant d'impatience vos avis négatifs comme positifs =)

Tian Lan.

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto-sama.

**Edit :** Fiouuuu ! J'arrivais plus à poster . Entre le temps que j'envois un message aux modos puis qu'ils règlent le problème, deux semaines sans pouvoir poster . Bref, voici donc le chapitre suivant.

**Re-édit :** Le copié/collé du même mot de début à la fin, c'était pas prévu .

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Colocataire gênante**

Peu après le repas, alors que vingt et une heure trente sonnait, Tenten n'éprouva ni l'envie, ni le besoin de sortir faire la fête en ville comme la plupart des autres élèves qui souhaitaient profiter _à fond _de leur dernière journée de vacances. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout était rejoindre son lit pour s'y allonger et dormir. Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait fatiguée à ce point, peut-être sa rencontre avec Ino et Karin ou bien sa visite des lieux, mais une chose était certaine, elle tombait de sommeil. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle une fois la première journée de cours achevée ?

Alors qu'elle songeait à celle-ci, elle se souvint qu'elle devait aller jeter un œil à son emploi du temps de la semaine, histoire de ne pas se réveiller en catastrophe sans savoir par quoi elle commençait. Théorie ou pratique ? Pour répondre à cette question, elle se dirigea, seule, vers le tableau d'affichage du grand hall d'entrée. Sakura, Ino et Karin venaient de l'abandonner pour suivre les autres dans les rues de la ville. Malgré tout, elle se sentait bien, apaisée par sa solitude. Elle préférait rester seule, parfois, afin de réfléchir à beaucoup de chose qui nécessitaient du calme et du silence, ou bien, tout simplement, pour se retrouver avec elle-même. Toutefois, elle appréciait la compagnie des trois danseuses le reste de son temps.

Quand elle arriva devant les emplois du temps, elle s'approcha de celui des premiers années de classe supérieure et l'étudia minutieusement. Elle remarqua qu'ils commençaient tous les jours par les cours théoriques, et terminaient la journée par la pratique. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Distraitement, elle regarda les cours du lendemain, jeudi, et nota que son premier cours serait l'histoire de la danse qui durait toute la matinée. Elle n'en avait encore jamais fait et elle songeait qu'il lui faudrait rattraper son retard afin de rejoindre le niveau des autres, mais cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Il lui suffisait d'apprendre ses leçons et en cas de problème, elle pourrait toujours demander à sa colocataire de l'aider.

Les yeux toujours plongés dans la lecture de l'emploi du temps qu'elle essaya de mémoriser afin de ne plus être obligée de revenir tous les jours le consulter, elle entendit une légère toux agacée. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de trahir sciemment sa présence et tomba nez à nez avec Neji qui la considérait avec suffisance. Néanmoins, elle remarqua que quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Ce n'était pas le même que celui qu'il arborait dans son souvenir. Quelque soit la lueur qui venait de disparaître, ou, au contraire, d'apparaître, elle ne chercha pas à deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Interdite face à lui, elle l'observa en silence, encore trop surprise de le voir de si près pour réagir convenablement à la situation. Il fallut qu'il exprime à voix haute ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre de façon implicite pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

« Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-tu te décaler ? Tu m'empêches d'accéder à l'emploi du temps. »

En plus d'être outrageusement beau, sa voix grave déclencha en elle un frisson qu'elle se hâta de réprimer. Elle ne devait surtout pas avoir ce genre de réaction face à lui. Il restait son rival depuis ses huit ans, ni plus ni moins. Depuis quand allait-elle fraterniser – et plus si affinité – avec l'ennemi ? Il lui fallait se reprendre et ne rien montrer de ce très léger trouble. Aussi, sans un mot, se décala-t-elle sur la droite pour lui laisser l'accès à la feuille de papier. S'il consultait l'emploi du temps des premiers années alors il se retrouverait dans sa classe pour les cours théoriques. Elle avait pensé que son _pseudo génie_ lui aurait fait sauter une classe ou deux, mais visiblement, elle se trompait.

« Merci, lâcha-t-il, poli. »

Bien plus qu'il ne l'était sept ans plus tôt songea-t-elle amèrement. Afin de se montrer aussi courtoise que lui, elle marmonna un très légers « de rien » du bout des lèvres et sans plus s'attarder près du tableau d'affichage, elle préféra emprunter le chemin des dortoirs. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Neji se retourna pour la suivre du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ou l'avait-il donc déjà croisée ? Ses yeux noisette déterminés lui disaient quelque chose mais impossible de remettre le doigt sur les souvenirs qui allaient de paire avec ce sentiment de déjà vu. Tandis qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, il haussa les épaules, fataliste, et songea qu'elle ne devait pas être bien importante. Dans le cas contraire, il se souviendrait d'elle.

Tenten marcha sur l'allée gravillonnée d'un pas lent, les yeux rivés sur le sol, perdue dans des pensées qui lui échappaient. Quand elle releva la tête, elle se trouvait devant le bâtiment des séniors à l'intérieur duquel elle pénétra aussitôt en direction de sa chambre. Grimper les deux étages lui semblait être une difficulté insurmontable tant ses jambes peinaient à la porter et une fois devant la porte numéro vingt-trois, elle l'ouvrit sans prendre le temps de frapper pour s'écrouler toute habillée sur son lit. Que personne ne vienne la déranger, elle souhaitait dormir le plus tôt possible. Toutefois, le sommeil devrait attendre encore un peu.

A peine eut-elle fermé les paupières que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, la lumière avec elle. Temari venait de débarquer dans la pièce non sans déplacer beaucoup de vent en gestes grandiloquents. Amusée de voir sa colocataire aussi exténuée après une seule journée – qui n'était qu'une prérentrée, soit dit-en passant – elle s'écria pour la réveiller un peu :

« Déjà morte ? »

Seul un grognement étouffé qui semblait provenir de la masse vivante qu'était la brunette lui répondit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une discussion entre filles ce soir là. Demain si elle le voulait et si son cœur résistait jusque là. Toutefois, la blonde de Suna ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle-même se sentait vraiment en forme et l'idée de se coucher avec les poules ne l'enchantait guère. Comment pouvait-elle parvenir à secouer suffisamment la brune pour lui faire ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil ? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce petit problème, l'idée de génie – et Shikamaru Nara n'aurait sans doute pas pu trouver mieux – lui vint à l'esprit. Avec un sourire que Tenten aurait jugé inquiétant si elle avait pu le voir, la jeune danseuse se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et sans crier gare, elle se saisit de la peluche Simba de sa colocataire.

Alors même que cette dernière comprenait quelle idée stupide traversait le cerveau de la blonde survoltée, celle-ci lui la menaça :

« Attends au moins vingt-deux heures avant de t'endormir et je ne fais rien à Simba

– Lâche-le, grogna Tenten à moitié endormie, il ne t'a rien fait, tortionnaire !

– T'es pas drôle. J'aurais aimé connaître tes premières impressions après une journée passée dans cette école, se plaignit la dernière année avec une moue boudeuse que l'éclat vif de ses yeux verts réfutait.

– Pas ce soir, demain, asséna la brunette sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune fille qui poussa un soupir. »

Sans plus tenter d'embêter sa colocataire, qui, de toute façon, dormait à poing fermé, la jeune danseuse reposa la peluche sur la table de nuit et préféra aller se changer pour dormir. Elle avait pensé que Tenten aurait apprécié que quelqu'un se préoccupe de sa rentrée, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pu compter sur personne le premier jour. Visiblement, elle s'adaptait plus facilement qu'elle à sa nouvelle vie au sein de l'Ecole. Tant mieux. Cela lui faisait plaisir.

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un mini short, la jeune fille posa un regard maternel sur la jolie brunette. Toujours complètement habillée, elle respirait paisiblement dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Avec un petit sourire attendri, elle recouvrit le corps de la jeune fille avec sa propre couette avant de s'allonger sous ses draps. Elle aurait un peu froid cette nuit mais elle survivrait. Une fille du désert ne se laissait pas abattre par une petite baisse de température. Sur cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux et partit à la recherche du sommeil qu'elle trouva sans peine.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Tenten s'éveilla non par la faute de son réveil, mais par celle de sa colocataire dont la démarche correspondait bien plus à celle d'un mammouth adulte que d'une ballerine confirmée. D'un œil morne, la jeune fille regarda l'heure et poussa un soupir désespéré. Il n'était que six heures et demie, et le petit déjeuner ne débuterait pas avant huit heure trente. A quoi cela lui servait-il de vivre sur son lieu d'étude si elle ne pouvait pas faire de grasse matinée jusqu'à la dernière minute ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée sur une lève tôt ? D'un geste rageur, elle remonta la couette sur sa tête pour se cacher de la lumière. Néanmoins, rien ne pourrait la faire se rendormir. Une fois réveillée, elle ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil. Sans compter le bruit que Temari ne tentait pas d'assourdir.

Après un grognement indigné, elle se redressa sur son lit et rejeta la couette de sa colocataire pour se lever. La jeune danseuse blonde sortit de la salle de bain au même moment et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant que Tenten ne lui rendit pas. Une personne capable de lui voler quelques heures de son précieux sommeil ne méritait pas sa gentillesse. Toutefois, elle se ravisa quand elle constata que la couette qui l'avait protégée de la fraicheur de la nuit appartenait à la dernière année. Gênée de l'avoir privée de son bien, elle la lui tendit gentiment, accompagné d'un timide « merci ».

Temari reprit sa couette et la lança sur son lit sans plus se soucier d'elle. D'une voix énergique elle la rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis résistante comme fille. Mais ce soir, prend au moins deux minutes pour te mettre en pyjama et te glisser sous tes draps, ok ?

– C'était exceptionnel, rétorqua la brunette, les joues rouges de honte. »

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec ses vêtements sur le dos. La veille, la fatigue avait eut raison d'elle et l'idée même de faire un geste pour retirer son treillis lui avait semblé démesuré. La prochaine fois, elle se montrerait un peu plus raisonnable. Sans plus songer à la prérentrée, elle se hâta de sauter du lit et de fouiller dans son sac, qu'elle n'avait pas encore défait, afin de trouver de quoi se vêtir. Le premier jeans et débardeur qui lui tombèrent sous la main firent l'affaire et pressée de se laver, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain que sa colocataire venait de quitter. Rapidement, elle retira ses vêtements et se jeta sous le jet d'eau chaude qui acheva de la réveiller.

L'une de ses mains vint tâtonner sur la tablette qui supportait les produits de beauté des deux filles et elle se saisit de son champoing et de son gel douche. Durant quelques minutes, elle s'amusa à faire mousser ses cheveux tandis que de sa bouche s'égrenaient les notes d'une musique stupide qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse la faire taire. La buée qui envahit la pièce l'aveugla un peu et inonda les murs de la pièce. Néanmoins, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop détendue par l'eau chaude pour songer aux dégâts qu'elle provoquait. Cependant, quand l'eau passa du chaud au froid d'un seul coup, la plénitude dans laquelle elle baignait depuis cinq minutes s'acheva.

Dans la chambre, Temari sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un véritable hurlement provenir de la salle de bain. Un instant, elle pensa s'échapper sur la pointe des pieds mais déjà, sa colocataire sortait de la pièce une serviette enroulée autour de son corps et de ses cheveux encore dégoulinant de mousse, les sourcils froncés dangereusement, une expression féroce sur le visage. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas apprécier les douches froides, surtout lorsque ces dernières se présentaient sans prévenir. Quelque chose lui souffla de fuir tant que cela lui était toujours possible.

« Temari ? C'est toi qui as utilisé toute l'eau chaude ? cria Tenten à l'adresse de sa colocataire qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable.

– Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu te doucherais ce matin, lança-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

– Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer, c'est ça ? Avoue ! s'écria la brunette, avant de serrer les dents alors que sa colère ne diminuait pas.

– Tu sais, l'eau froide est très bonne pour la peau. Ca la tonifie, tenta de se rattraper la belle blonde alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas.

– A d'autre ! Je fais comment, moi, maintenant ? J'ai du champoing plein les cheveux et je commence à avoir froid, se plaignit la jeune danseuse.

– Rince tes cheveux à l'eau froide pour cette fois et promis, pour me faire pardonner, je te laisserai la salle de bain demain matin avec toute l'eau chaude dont tu auras besoin, lui jura la jeune fille, avant de quitter la chambre avec un grand sourire moqueur qui acheva de mettre Tenten de mauvaise humeur. »

C'était officiel, la journée commençait très mal. Résolue à utiliser l'eau froide, elle, qui restait l'une des plus grandes frileuses de toute la ville de Konoha, et peut-être même du Japon tout entier, s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, à grand renfort de grognements et de menaces de morts. Quand elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard, habillée de l'uniforme féminin de l'Académie, soit une jupe plissée bleu et un chemisiez blanc sur la poche duquel était brodé le petit logo, elle venait de maudire sa colocataire sur plus d'une cinquantaine de génération, non sans quelques atroces souffrances en primes. Mais, au moins, elle se sentait mieux.

Bien que les frissons qui parcourraient son corps ne se calmaient pas, elle se saisit de son sac de danse au sein lequel se trouvait sa nouvelle tunique réglementaire. Cette dernière, de couleur bronze, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son teint naturellement mâte. Toutes les premières années de classe supérieure devait porter le même lors de la pratique, tandis que celles de seconde année, arboraient une tunique argentée, et les dernières années, dorée. Les garçons, eux, n'avaient pas le même code de couleur. Suivants les années, leurs justaucorps variaient du blanc le plus pur au noir le plus foncé.

Sans plus de considération pour les tenues de danse, elle se dépêcha de descendre les deux étages afin de se rendre au self. Bien que le petit déjeuné ne soit pas servi avant une demi-heure, elle pourrait toujours réserver des places pour ses amies. Rapidement, elle traversa la distance qui séparait les dortoirs du bâtiment principal et pénétra dans ce dernier avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle aurait peut-être dû enfiler un pull par-dessus son débardeur. On était seulement début avril. Elle surestimait un peu trop la chaleur que prodiguait le soleil qui se levait lentement au dessus d'elle.

D'un pas un peu plus assuré que la veille, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle qui abritait la cantine et fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eut l'idée de s'y rendre à l'avance. Plusieurs séniors bavardaient entre eux, sans plus lui prêter attention qu'à une mouche, et les cuisiniers commençaient déjà à préparer le petits déjeuner. Ses yeux avisèrent une table un peu en retrait et ce fut vers celle-ci qu'elle se rendit. Tout près de sa place, elle vit Temari en compagnie de ses amies de la veille, plongée dans une intense réflexion qu'elle interrompit pour lui envoyer un signe de la main que Tenten ignora superbement. Une manière comme une autre de se venger.

Pendants plusieurs minutes, elle attendit, seule, la tête posée au creux de la coupe de ses deux mains, les coudes sur la table, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand une petite clochette teinta sur le comptoir qui servait à déposer les assiettes de nourriture, la jeune fille se leva en même temps que les autres pour récupérer son repas. Le petit déjeuner se constituait d'un verre de jus d'orange pressé, d'un bol de lait au chocolat chaud ou de café, au choix, et de tartines beurrés accompagnées de confitures variées, rien de très japonais La vision du pain beurré lui ouvrit l'appétit et elle se saisit d'un plateau avant de rejoindre sa place.

Affamée, elle n'attendit pas d'être rejointe par ses amies pour débuter son repas. Elle ignorait quand elles arriveraient et elle ne souhaitait pas voir refroidir son chocolat. Néanmoins, tandis qu'elle se remplissait l'estomac en prévision du cours d'histoire de la danse, le self se remplissait au fur et à mesure et Ino, Sakura et Karin ne tardèrent pas à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle les salua joyeusement, sans pour autant cesser de manger, et les laissa combler le silence de leurs babillages de filles. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux derniers films sortis, ni même à cet acteur super canon qui venait de taper dans l'œil de la rousse, ni à cette chanteuse à la voix spectaculaire qu'adorait Ino. Elle préférait suivre sans les écouter les sujets qu'elles abordaient, en acquiesçant lorsqu'elle le voulait et gardant le silence tout le temps que dura le repas.

Alors que la salle terminait de se remplir et que seuls quelques séniors se dépêchaient d'arriver pour attraper le petit déjeuner à la dernière minute, elle se surprit à chercher une silhouette masculine du regard. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne _l_'avait pas encore vu. Où était-_il_ donc ? Ses amis mangeaient déjà tranquillement de l'autre côté du self et sa place demeurait vide. Ne se présenterait-_il_ pas cette fois-ci ? Et pourquoi cette possibilité la décevait-elle autant ?_ Il_ faisait ce qu'il voulait et elle le verrait bien assez tôt une fois assise en classe lors de son tout premier cours à l'Ecole de Ballet.

« Tu attends qui comme ça ? questionna Sakura avec un sourire suspicieux alors qu'elle fixait son amie avec insistance, une lueur de curiosité dans ses deux émeraudes.

– Personne ! s'empressa de répondre Tenten avant de reporter son attention sur son jus d'orange qu'elle acheva d'avaler d'un trait.

– On aurait dit, pourtant, continua d'insister la rose, les sourcils légèrement froncés. »

La brunette comprit que son amie ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, aussi, décida-t-elle de la surprendre et de lancer d'une voix détachée :

« En fait, je mâtais Sasuke ! »

Ino et Karin, qui suivaient la conversation des deux amies d'une oreille, faillirent s'étouffer avec leur boisson, tandis que Sakura s'empressait d'avaler son jus d'orange pour ne pas le recracher. Devant le rire amusé de la jeune danseuse, elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir, et, punie pour sa curiosité déplacée – de l'avis de Tenten – la jeune fille abandonna toute idée de deviner ce qui trottait dans la tête de son amie. Cette dernière cessa de se moquer des trois jeunes filles et se leva pour déposer son plateau vide sur le chariot prévu à cet effet. Après avoir attrapé son sac de danse, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'elles, elle leur lança :

« Je vais directement à notre salle de cours, rejoignez moi une fois que vous aurez fini, ok ? »

Ses amies hochèrent la tête sans oser lui proposer de l'accompagner et Tenten quitta le réfectoire aussi seule qu'elle y était entrée. Sans vraiment se presser – qui l'était d'aller en cours ? – elle grimpa les deux étages qui la séparaient du sien. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, elle reprit son souffle et bifurqua sur la gauche pour prendre le couloir des salles de classes. Celle de l'histoire de la danse, la numéro trois, se trouvait tout au bout. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait elle remarqua que quelqu'un venait de la devancer et patientait déjà. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle le reconnut sans mal. Il s'agissait de son estimé rival, Neji Hyûga.

Sans un mot, elle s'adossa au mur, près de la porte, et patienta avec lui, assis à même le sol, les yeux clos. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour connaître le fond de ses pensées ? Il lui paraissait si serein ainsi, qu'elle culpabilisait de se trouver si proche de lui, à l'observer comme une bête de foire. Toutefois, quelle que fut sa volonté de rester neutre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche d'elle ne savait quel défaut physique qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Sentait-il seulement son regard sur lui ? Elle pouvait parier que oui, cependant, il ne le montrait pas. Son calme et sa sérénité ne se troubla pas une seule seconde, et, enfin, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

Au moment où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle sut qu'elle devait détourner le sien si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment de simples prunelles sans pupille pouvaient-elle détenir autant de mystères à elles seules ? S'il semblait déchiffrer ses noisettes avec une aisance particulière, elle-même se noyait dans la nacre des deux lunes qui la fixaient. Un doux frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et sa respiration se hacha, trahissant le trouble qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle cligna des yeux dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses réactions sans y parvenir une seule seconde, complètement et irrémédiablement envoutée.

L'adolescent la détailla un instant, dérangé non par la présence de la jeune fille mais par cette étrange impression de déjà vu qui l'avait titillé la veille, auparavant, quand il l'avait croisée devant le panneau d'affichage. Il détestait ce sentiment de frustration devant un visage sur lequel il se sentait incapable d'associer un nom, aussi insignifiant soit-il, et il doutait que l'identité de la danseuse soit d'une importance capitale, loin s'en fallait. Les sourcils à demi-froncés, il fouilla ses pensées, chercha dans ses souvenirs l'endroit où il avait pu la croiser pour la première fois sans parvenir à poser le doigt dessus et, lassé par cet effort inutile, préféra se renseigner directement auprès de la concernée qui ne cessait de le dévorer du regard.

« On s'est déjà rencontré auparavant ? »

Sa voix, grave et profonde – qui aurait pu être chaude si les inflexions qui l'accompagnait ne dénotaient pas une indéniable… tristesse ? – la sortit de ses pensées de plus en plus fiévreuses, et, surprise, Tenten sursauta comme prise la main dans le sac, trop proche du mur pour ne pas le heurter sous l'impulsion du geste. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle passa la paume de sa main droite à l'arrière de son crâne, un gémissement aigu de douleur en guise de réponse tandis que Neji la considérait avec une drôle du lueur dans les yeux qu'elle traduisit comme de la pitié. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se ridiculiser dans des situations aussi sérieuse ? Peut-être devrait-elle rajouter « ne plus se laisser surprendre comme une enfant » à sa liste de choses à faire…

« Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda le danseur qui se releva pour se rapprocher d'elle qui se tendit légèrement.

– Ah ? Euh… non, pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. »

Inutile d'en rajouter en plus du reste ! Si elle devait souffrir d'une bonne migraine, elle préférait autant supporter la douleur en silence avec le semblant de dignité qui lui restait plutôt que de susciter plus encore la compassion de son camarade qui se détournait déjà d'elle à son plus grand soulagement. En tant que rivale – non proclamée mais rivale tout de même – elle ne devait surtout pas compter sur la pseudo gentillesse de celui qu'elle considérait comme son pire ennemi au risque de perdre l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Et depuis quand montrait-il autant de sollicitude envers les autres ?

La ballerine n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à ce mystère qu'une voix aiguë qu'elle identifia comme celle d'Ino l'appelait du fin fond du couloir et, ravie de trouver une excuse pour ne plus rester en tête à tête avec le brun, elle s'empressa d'adresser de grands signes de la main à son amie. La jolie blonde, suivie de Sakura et Karin qui avançaient avec un peu moins d'empressement que la première, sans doute peu enclines à l'idée de se rendre à leur premier cours de l'année, jeta un œil suspicieux à Neji. Lui s'éloignait déjà en direction de son groupe d'ami qui arrivait un peu plus loin, oubliant complètement et sa question et la brune qui ne sut si ce comportement la vexait ou non.

« Petite cachotière ! s'exclama la Yamanaka avec un grand sourire qui recélait bien trop de sous-entendu pour plaire à sa vis-à-vis. Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu nous abandonnais pour rejoindre Hyûga ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Tenten s'empressa de se jeter sur Ino pour lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche, non sans espérer lui faire avaler sa langue au passage, et souffla bruyamment :

« Chut ! Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux ? Comme si j'étais du genre à me jeter au cou de n'importe qui ! »

Seuls des marmonnements incompréhensibles firent échos à ses paroles et la brune comprit qu'il lui fallait probablement libérer la bouche de sa prisonnière si elle souhaitait entendre autre chose que des borborygmes étouffés. A peine eut-elle délivré la jeune danseuse que cette dernière prit une longue bouffée d'air frais, ses poumons reconnaissants de retrouver un peu d'oxygène.

« Inutile de tenter de m'assassiner ! Si tu veux que ce soit un secret, alors dis-le moi, envoya-t-elle ensuite à Tenten qui plaqua sa main contre son front, peinée par le quiproquo que se complaisait à envenimer Ino et bien décidée à l'étrangler avec la première paire de collant qui lui passerait sous la main.

– Ino, je ne crois pas que Tenten ait réellement planifié sa rencontre avec Hyûga, tenta Sakura, prête à venir au secours de son amie qu'elle devinait à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de la blonde.

– Et quand bien même ! rajouta Karin, toujours prête à faufiler le bout de son nez dans le moindre ragot. Tenten et Hyûga sont assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'ils font et nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Du moment qu'ils prennent leurs précautions… ajouta-t-elle, un sourire qui glaça le sang de la brune accroché au visage. »

Devant cette dernière réplique, la jeune danseuse, les joues colorées d'une rouge soutenu, gênée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été et consciente que quoi qu'elle dise, rien ne saurait les faire changer d'opinion, préféra démentir toute implication dans cette histoire. Toutefois, la première qui osait faire une seule allusion à une quelconque relation avec Neji Hyûga risquait de goûter à son lancé de ciseaux spécial !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour / Bonsoir…

Voici la suite cette petite fiction. Neji est toujours là même si on le voit pas beaucoup xD Je me concentre surtout sur Tenten. J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Un détail que m'a fait remarquer ma bêta : Au début, la bouteille d'eau de Tenten était une Evian mais d'après sa réaction, on ne devait pas en trouver au Japon, alors j'ai changé pour Volvic, car là, je sais qu'il y en a au Japon. Ils s'en servent même pour faire le thé, donc elle est très appréciée et pourtant, c'est du french =) Soyons fier de notre eau de source U.U

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à César… euh **Masashi Kishimoto-san** .

Bonne lecture !

Sinon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire donc je me tais…

**Tian Lan**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Débuts difficiles **

La première sonnerie annonçant le début du cours d'Histoire de la Danse résonna dans le couloir où tous les premières années s'étaient rassemblées et Tenten reconnut sans mal les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi, un classique. Presque aussitôt, un jeune homme déboucha de l'escalier central et se dirigea vers eux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de les voir patienter calmement, dans un silence entrecoupé de chuchotements. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à élever la voix pour se faire obéir de ses élèves.

« Ino, qui est-ce ? demanda la brunette qui le dévisageait discrètement.

– C'est Umino Iruka, le professeur d'Histoire de la Danse. Tu verras, il est vraiment gentil mais il n'accepte pas les débordements intempestifs, la renseigna la blonde.

– Je pensais que tous les profs de l'Académie nous avaient été présentés hier, fit remarquer Tenten.

– Non, les professeurs qui enseignent les cours théoriques n'étaient pas présent durant le discours d'ouverture, précisa Karin qui s'infiltrait déjà dans la conversation. »

Iruka resserra sa queue de cheval haute qui retenait ses courts cheveux bruns en arrière et sortit la clé de la porte de la poche de son pantalon bleu. A la vision de son corps avachi, la brune en déduisit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un danseur car les habitudes prises en pratiquant assidument ne disparaissaient pas en quelques années. Stupidement, elle s'était imaginée que tous les membres du corps enseignant appartenaient auparavant au monde magique du classique cependant, force lui était de constater que certains dérogeaient à cette précieuse règle.

Sur cette pensée, elle s'engouffra à son tour dans l'immense salle, semblable à un amphithéâtre si elle en jugeait par les gradins qui se divisaient en deux moitiés par un escalier de bois clair. Sans plus se poser de question, elle suivit sagement Ino, Karin et Sakura qui s'installèrent au quatrième rang et prit place à côté de la rose, quelque peu intimidée par ce premier véritable cours. Une agitation croissante s'empara d'elle quand elle avisa l'estrade sur laquelle un bureau noir reposait et derrière lequel le tableau, encore vierge de toute inscription, occupait le mur du fond sur sa totalité. Cette fois-ci, sa scolarité au sein de l'Ecole de Ballet commençait bel et bien !

Alors qu'à côté d'elle, ses amies sortaient leurs affaires de leurs sacs de cours, Tenten, prise d'une vague d'angoisse, se jeta sur sa trousse et en extirpa un crayon de bois qu'elle tritura nerveusement entre ses longs doigts fins aux ongles rongés. Tout était bon pour faire passer le stress ! Toutefois, quand ledit crayon de papier lui échappa pour voler en direction de son voisin de devant, elle perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait, surtout lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Uchiwa Sasuke. Fallait-il donc qu'elle soit maudite ? Pourquoi lui entre tous les autres ?

Surpris et agacé par le choc ressenti à l'arrière de son crâne, le brun se retourna vivement sur son siège, ramassa le projectile tombé sur le sol, près du pied de sa chaise et prit une grande inspiration pour s'obliger à plus de sérénité. Inutile de déclencher un scandale dès le premier jour. Un simple avertissement devrait suffire à mettre les choses au clair avec la responsable de ce malheureux incident. Malgré cette bonne résolution, l'éclat irrité de son regard et son expression peu avenante achevèrent de terrifier la brunette qui déglutit péniblement, convaincue qu'elle ne survivrait pas à sa maladresse.

« Qui a lancé ça sur moi ? demanda Sasuke en retenant un soupir exaspéré. »

Prise au dépourvue, Tenten considéra les options qui s'offraient à elles et devant le peu d'échappatoires restantes, opta pour la seule solution de secours qui lui vint à l'esprit, soit la fuite pure et simple !

« C'est Sakura ! lança-t-elle en désignant la rose d'un doigts fébrile.

– Hein ? s'exclama celle-ci, peu encline à porter le chapeau. »

Ne pas démentir cette accusation revenait à assassiner ses espérances de rapprochement à grands coup de pelle et à les enterrer de ses propres mains, perspective que Sakura ne pouvait accepter aussi facilement.

« Attends une minu… voulut-elle se défendre avant d'être coupée par le jeune danseur.

– Je me moque de tes excuses. Fais juste plus attention la prochaine fois, Haruno.

– Mais… continua-t-elle, en vain. »

L'ignorant complètement, il se contenta de lui tendre l'arme du crime dont elle se saisit automatiquement, sans réellement y prêter attention, choquée par cette injustice criante. Cependant, quand le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d'Uchiwa, son cœur manqua un battement et, miraculeusement, toute la colère qui habitait son cœur une seconde plus tôt s'envola immédiatement. Elle venait de toucher Sasuke ! Plus jamais elle ne se laverait cette partie de son corps ! Pas tant qu'elle sentirait toujours cette étrange sensation de picotement qui la torturait agréablement.

« Je… ferai plus attention, désolée… souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

– Hn, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui fournit. »

Amusée par la gène de Haruno, Tenten pouffait sous le couvert de sa main, ses yeux plissés en deux fentes brillantes de malice. Le mouvement de ses épaules tremblantes arrachèrent son amie de sa rêverie rose bonbon et celle-ci se retourna brusquement dans sa direction, les sourcils dangereusement froncés. Alerte générale ! Les éclairs qui traversaient des deux iris menthe à l'eau ne présageaient rien de bon et cette fois-ci, plus aucune porte de secours ne se présentait à elle. La meilleure des défenses étant encore l'attaque, la brune prit les armes et lança, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable :

« Alors ? Que penses-tu de ce rapprochement stratégique que je viens d'opérer entre toi et Uchiwa ?

– Un… rapprochement stratégique ? bafouilla son amie, estomaquée par ce mensonge éhonté. Je parlerai plutôt d'une _retraite_ stratégique de ta part…

– Tu dis ça, mais tu es toute rouge, souffla Tenten en lui tirant la langue.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Sakura un peu fort, ses deux mains plaquées sur ses joues écarlates. »

Visiblement, cette interruption inopportune ne plut pas particulièrement à Iruka qui s'interrompit dans le début de ses explications avec un air prodigieusement indigné que renforçait son nez plissé barré d'une longue cicatrice. Seule la sérénité de ses yeux bruns démentait l'aura d'autorité qui émanait de lui à cet instant et que les deux jeunes filles ressentirent aussitôt que leurs prunelles se posèrent sur lui.

« Ma présence vous gênerait-elle, par hasard, mesdemoiselles ? leur demanda-t-il, en les fusillant du regard. »

Pourquoi se sentaient-elles étrangement observées, tout d'un coup ? Ah oui ! Cette impression leur venait probablement des dizaines de paires d'yeux qui s'étaient, d'un même mouvement, fixés sur elles et qui les dévoraient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Inutile d'espérer se fondre dans la masse à partir de maintenant, ce genre de faux pas ne pardonnaient pas. L'étiquette des filles bavardes collées sur leur front, Sakura et Tenten baissèrent pitoyablement la tête pour tenter de masquer le sang qui affluait à leurs joues. Si la rose avait pu s'enterrer avec le reste de ses illusions, elle l'aurait fait sans une seule hésitation. Quant à la brune, elle calculait mentalement combien de jours, voire de semaines, il lui faudrait avant de pouvoir recoller les lambeaux de sa dignité écorchée.

La journée débutait bien mal…

« Il me semble pourtant que vous étiez externes à cette école avant de passer le concours d'entrée, continua-t-il de les sermonner. Alors, vous deux plus que tous les autres devriez être plus attentive à ce que je dis ! »

Ou comment retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Chacun de ses mots rajoutait à leur embarras. Etre le centre de l'attraction dès le matin ne présageait rien de bon quant à la suite de la journée, songeait Tenten cependant, elle préféra rejeter cette pensée le plus loin possible de son esprit. A quoi bon se porter elle-même la poisse ? Elle attirait suffisamment le mauvais sort sans se forcer.

« Maintenant que l'histoire est réglée, je vais répéter une dernière fois mes propos, reprit tranquillement Iruka après s'être saisi d'une liasse de feuilles. Etant donné que certains et certaines d'entre vous n'avez pas suivi les cours d'Histoire de la Danse dispensés aux juniors – son regard pesa un peu plus longtemps sur les deux danseuses fautives – je vais distribuer aux concernés des polycopiés qui contiennent un résumé complet de la période que nous avons déjà traité auparavant. Bien entendu, je vous demande de compléter ces informations autant que faire ce peut. »

Sur ces mots, il fit passer les feuilles à l'une des élèves du premier rang qui les fit suivre à son tour après en avoir saisi un exemplaire. Rapidement, les photocopies arrivèrent jusqu'aux deux amies par l'intermédiaire de Karin et Ino qui en profitèrent afin de leur lancer un sourire de commisération, faussement compatissantes à leur misère. Hypocrites !

Avec un soupir, Tenten se saisit de l'un des exemplaires avant de se retourner sans grande motivation vers son voisin de derrière et de retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Pourquoi ? Telle était la question qui surgit dans son esprit affolé tandis qu'elle manquait d'échapper son fardeau. Pourquoi spécialement lui ? Elle préférait encore affronter le regard furieux d'Uchiwa plutôt que l'expression hostile et froide de Neji qui la considérait avec une certaine hauteur. A moins que ce ne soit l'effet produit par la marche qui le surélevait. Quoiqu'il en fut, elle se sentit considérablement diminuée face à lui et la confusion qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis l'intervention de l'enseignant redoubla instantanément.

Le prodige ne lui accorda qu'une faible attention et se contenta de donner les feuilles à Lee, son voisin direct. Il connaissait déjà par cœur le contenu de ces résumés et ne s'abaisserait donc pas, comme la plupart de ses camarades – Lee le premier, à son plus grand regret – à s'emparer de l'un des exemplaires le plus discrètement possible. Perdu dans ces considérations hautaines, il ne remarqua pas le malaise grandissant de la jeune fille qui se hâta de lui tourner le dos, les paupières baissées. S'embarrasser devant toute une classe, elle y survivrait ! Mais devant son rival, cela exigeait reconsidération…

« Je sais que vous suivez des cours par correspondance, aussi ne vais-je pas vous donner de devoir d'un cours sur l'autre, reprit Iruka une fois que l'attention de toute sa classe lui eut été accordée. Profitez de ce temps libre supplémentaire pour travailler les matières générales. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, les salles de cours restent ouvertes jusqu'au couvre feu donc il vous est possible de les utiliser comme salle d'études pour ceux qui souhaiteraient apprendre au calme. Sur ce, je vais commencer l'introduction à notre toute première leçon de l'année… »

A partir de cette phrase, Tenten oublia la présence de Hyûga dans son dos et se concentra sur sa prise du note, penchée sur ses copies, son stylo plume grattant frénétiquement la surface du papier. Monsieur Umino avait raison ! Elle avait déjà quelques années de retard sur les autres en ce qui concernait les matières théoriques aussi devait-elle fournir plus d'effort que quiconque pour espérer rattraper le niveau, objectif qu'elle se jurait d'atteindre coûte que coûte. Quand bien même devrait-elle passer tout son temps libre à apprendre ses cours…

OoOoO

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! maugréa Tenten en enfilant son justaucorps par dessus ses collants. Pratiquer juste après le repas est une mauvaise idée !

– Si tu ne t'étais pas gavée de brioche au porc, tu ne penserais sûrement pas la même chose, remarqua judicieusement Ino avec un sourire amusé.

– Mais j'avais vraiment faim… soupira la brune avant de se tourner vers Sakura et Karin en quête d'un peu de soutient. »

Ses deux amies l'ignorèrent consciencieusement, peu enclines à entrer dans un débat, ô combien enrichissant, sur les brioches au porc et la jeune fille se retrouva seule et désarmée face au rire mesquin de la blonde qui continuait à la taquiner. Qu'y pouvait-elle, si après l'interminable cours d'Histoire de la Danse, poussée par les gargouillements indélicats de son estomac, elle s'était quasiment jetée sur son plateau repas ? Son corps en pleine croissance réclamait sa part de calories quotidienne ! Mais elle admettait, à présent que son estomac lui pesait, qu'elle avait peut-être quelque peu abusé…

« Au fait, reprit-elle, afin de changer de sujet, partagerons-nous le même studio que les garçons ?

– Bien sûr que non ! répondit implacablement la rousse qui rangeait ses vêtements dans son sac.

– Zut ! J'aurais aimé voir Sasuke en justaucorps, se lamenta Sakura sous les regards navrés des trois danseuses.

– Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne danserons jamais avec eux, surtout que cette année, nous participerons au…

– Désolée de t'interrompre, lança Ino, mais il est déjà l'heure d'y aller. Tu finiras plus tard !

– Hey ! Moi je voulais savoir, bougonna la brunette, curieuse d'entendre la cause de l'excitation soudaine de la danseuse.

– Pas le temps, jeta cette dernière que la blonde tirait par le bras en direction de la sortie. »

Sakura et Tenten échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, seules dans le vestiaire abandonné par ses occupantes et se levèrent à leur tour après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que rien dans leur tenue ne clochait. Ses pointes neuves et son cache-cœur dans les mains, la brune referma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit la rose qui se rendait au studio Yoshida, celui-là même où elles avaient dansé durant le concours d'entrée. Une vague de nostalgie et de nervosité les traversèrent tout à coup et un soupir commun s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres.

A leur entrée, un brouhaha de paroles indistinctes les accueillirent, signe incontestable de l'absence de leur professeur. On ne parlait pas en présence d'Anko Mitarashi ! Les étudiantes, toutes habillées de leurs tuniques couleur bronze, s'éparpillaient au milieu de la salle après avoir déposer leurs affaires sur le sol. Dans un coin, un peu à l'écart des autres, la blonde et la rousse commençaient à s'échauffer à la barre, concentrée sur leurs mouvements et ce furent vers elles que les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent, prêtes à les imiter quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur leur enseignante.

Vêtue d'un jean gris délavé et d'un débardeur blanc, elle détonnait de l'image impeccable que Tenten se faisait d'elle lors du discours de bienvenue. La véritable personnalité de cette jeune femme énergique transparaissait de ses habits décontractés et seule sa coiffure serrée et irréprochable témoignait de la sévérité qui la caractérisait. En connaissance de cause, les bavardages incessants disparurent aussitôt, ensevelis sous un silence qu'aucune mouche ne vint déranger. Une certaine tension s'installa au sein des élèves qui braquaient leur regard sur l'ancienne ballerine, ravie du petit effet qu'elle provoquait sur elles. Elle se délectait chaque année de leur expression anxieuse.

« Très bien ! Puisque tout le monde est là, introduisit-elle immédiatement, je vais vous placer et vous expliquer quelques détails relatifs aux studios pour celles qui viennent de nous rejoindre au sein de l'Ecole. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit une liste du calepin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et ajouta, en la parcourant rapidement des yeux :

« Je vais vous ranger par niveau. Les meilleures seront devant, afin que les autres puissent prendre exemple sur elles. Bien entendu, ces places ne sont pas définitives et changeront en fonctions de vos progrès ou, au contraire, de votre relâchement, jugea-t-elle nécessaire de préciser. Bien ! Quand je vais vous appeler, vous irez vous placer à la barre. »

Un silence de plomb suivit ses paroles et un petit sourire satisfait, que Tenten jugea inquiétant, se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Après s'être raclée la gorge, elle annonça les deux premiers noms qui n'étonnèrent personne mis à part Sakura et son amie, les deux externes de groupe des filles.

« Yamanaka Ino et Yakamura Karin, installez-vous devant, mesdemoiselles. »

Gros coup au moral ! Elle aurait dû se douter que ses amies, après dix ans de danse intensive la surpassaient aisément et à voir la posture altière de la blonde et les gestes gracieux de la rousse dans la vie quotidienne, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à les voir surclasser toutes les autres. Si elle ne les appréciait pas autant, la brune ressentirait probablement une jalousie aussi viscérale que celle qui l'étreignait quand elle songeait à ce prétentieux de Neji Hyûga. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de les considérer comme la prochaine étape de son parcours vers la lumière. Atteindre leur niveau puis les dépasser, voilà ce à quoi elle devait penser et s'accrocher. Ensuite, sa cible serait son rival ultime !

Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, elle en oublia la présence de son professeur qui répéta pour la énième fois son nom avec une inflexion exaspérée, prête à sortir les crocs si elle ne manifestait pas un quelconque intérêt à ses propos dans les dix prochaines secondes.

« Tanaka Tenten !

– Eh ? s'exclama celle-ci, revenue à la réalité du cours.

– Eh bien ! Vous daignez enfin vous réveiller ? lui lança Anko, les sourcils froncés. J'espère pour vous que vous êtes plus attentive lors des exercices !

– Désolée ! »

Irrécupérable ! Tel fut le mot qui fusa dans sa petite tête de linotte tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en quatrième position, derrière une autre fille qui ne lui accorda aucune attention particulière. Elle-même ne s'attacha pas spécialement à la détailler, préoccupée par la façon dont elle réussirait à raccommoder son image auprès de mademoiselle Mitarashi qui la considérait, à présent, comme une écervelée. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut la rose, une place devant elle, sur la droite, comme elle s'y attendait de la part de la petite fille de Tsunade. La première personne qu'elle se devait de dépasser avant toute autre, c'était elle.

Lorsque les autres danseuses prirent leur place légitime, Anko déposa ses papiers sur le piano à queue noir et entreprit de donner ses dernières directives avant l'arrivée du pianiste qui signerait le début du cours.

« Je tiens à préciser pour celles qui ne le savent pas encore, que les studios et les vestiaires restent ouverts jusqu'au couvre feu, c'est-à-dire, dix heure trente, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ainsi, celles qui désirent pratiquer en dehors des heures de cours pourront les utiliser à leur gré. Bien entendu, lors de la préparation du gala de fin d'année, trois des studios seront réservés aux entraînements spécifiques donc profitez-en pour les utiliser tant qu'ils sont tous disponibles… »

La gala de fin d'année ? Après un rapide visionnage des souvenirs qu'elle gardait de ses recherches post-intégration à l'Ecole de Ballet, la brune se rappela du spectacle qui avait lieu à la fin de chaque année scolaire et auquel ne participait que les élèves de classe supérieurs. Voilà probablement ce qui intéressait tant Karin dans les vestiaires… Et voilà ce qui acheva de la rendre nerveuse !

« En ce qui concerne le Gala, enchaîna Anko qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il est évident que rien n'a encore était décidé en ce qui concerne les ballets qui seront dansés ainsi que les rôles attribués. Je compte sur les cinq prochaines semaines pour me faire un avis sur votre niveau et pouvoir faire mon choix. Donc il ne tient qu'à vous de vous faire remarquer par un travail assidu ! »

Le ton était donné ! Chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous ! Même si la compétition s'annonçait difficile, la jeune danseuse ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Cinq semaines pour démontrer à sa professeur qu'elle méritait de participer à ce Gala ? Très bien ! Elle lui prouverait que sa présence à l'Académie, elle la devait à son talent et à son travail, et non à un coup de chance. Cinq semaine pour rattraper Ino et Karin… Peut-être présumait-elle un peu de ses forces mais si elle-même ne croyait pas en ses capacités, qui le ferait ?

Sur ces mots, le pianiste tapota à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre la réaction d'Anko qui lui adressa un rapide salut de la tête. Alors qu'il s'installait derrière son piano et sortait une liasse de vieilles partitions, Tenten prit soin de se gainer parfaitement, prête à commencer les premiers mouvements que leur dicterait leur enseignante. Celle-ci tapa dans ses mains afin de s'assurer de l'attention de toutes ses élèves et leur ordonna, d'une voix stricte qu'elle n'adoptait que pendant ses cours :

« Deux demi-pliés* et un grand plié* dans toutes les positions… »

Des mouvements de bases pour commencer en douceur… nul doute que les enchaînements iraient en s'intensifiant et la brune se jura de tous les réussir à la perfection. Les yeux fixés sur l'image que lui renvoyait l'immense miroir qui ornait le mur, et sans prêter l'oreille aux notes qui s'égrenaient de l'instrument qui les accompagnait, elle plia lentement les genoux avant de se redresser. Elle souhaitait contrôler chacun de ses gestes, à chaque seconde, les emplir d'autant de grâce que ceux d'Ino et Karin et se démarquer des autres par son talent et non par sa bêtise.

« Faites toujours attention à vos talons ! »

A cette réflexion, la brune se hâta de jeter un œil au sien afin de les corriger si besoin était. En cinquième position, il fallait absolument veiller à ce que ses talons ne tournent pas en dedans et heureusement, les siens semblaient parfaitement positionnés. La respiration profonde et régulière, elle accompagnait son port de bras avec la tête de façon lente comme le lui avait enseigné son maître durant son enfance.

Retour à la première position, puis la seconde, pointes des pieds en dehors, genoux pliés sur leur alignement, inspiration, expiration…

« Mademoiselle Tanaka, vous penchez trop votre buste vers l'avant, remarqua la jeune femme dont les yeux s'étaient posés sur Tenten. »

Vite, redresser son dos pour éviter de se déséquilibrer ! Respiration, port de bras, mouvement de la tête, ne plus faire d'erreur aussi stupide ! Elle venait de se faire réprimander sur cet exercice, elle ne lui donnerait plus de nouvelles occasions de recommencer, il en allait de son amour propre.

« Très bien, à présent, mesdemoiselles, battements tendus*, battements dégagés* et battements relevés*, ordonna Anko. »

Aussitôt, les danseuses s'exécutèrent et ouvrirent leur jambe en seconde avant de la reporter en cinquième position. Le rythme très cadencé et les mouvements vifs et brefs rendaient l'exercice difficile mais plaisant. Concentrée, la brune enchaînait ses battements avec assurance en essayant de conserver la verticalité de son corps lors des dégagés et de ne pas lever la hanche lors des relevés. Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de leur professeur près d'elle, de ses yeux qui la scrutaient à la recherche du moindre défaut.

« Votre talon est en dedans, releva-t-elle alors que son élève effectuait son relevé-pointe. Et souriez un peu, n'ayez pas l'air de souffrir quand vous dansez ! »

Cette dernière remarque blessa Tenten plus encore que la précédente. Souffrir ? Alors qu'elle aimait la danse plus que tout autre chose, qu'elle vivait uniquement pour porter des pointes, que ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de sa passion ? Jamais. Et pourtant, quand elle se regarda dans la miroir, l'expression qu'elle affichait ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'une personne détendue et heureuse, bien au contraire, l'effort y apparaissait trop clairement. Elle devait se reprendre, bon sang ! Et sourire…

« Cela est valable pour vous toutes, ajouta Anko qui s'éloignait d'elle pour détailler Sakura qui s'empressa d'afficher une rangée de dents impeccablement blanches. »

L'échauffement à la barre se termina sur des cambrés et les notes cessèrent d'emplir le studio de leur chant mélodieux. Avec l'autorisation de leur professeur, les danseuses se détendirent un peu, le temps pour elles de changer de chaussons, troquant demi-pointes contre pointes. Assise sur le sol, la brune noua les rubans couleur bronze autour de sa cheville et avala une rapide gorgée d'eau de sa bouteille de Volvic, soulagée de pouvoir se réhydrater. Une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sur la peau mise à nue par son décolleté et une goutte glissa de sa tempe à la racine de ses cheveux foncés toujours parfaitement retenus par le chignon obligatoire, témoignage des efforts accomplis jusqu'à présent.

« Où est la colophane* ? demanda-t-elle à sa voisine qui se relevait.

– A côté du piano, répondit celle-ci.

– Ok, merci. »

Sans un regard pour Anko qui surveillait ses brebis d'un œil inquisiteur, Tenten se dépêcha de rejoindre le premier rang, tout près d'Ino qui achevait de se préparer en silence. La colophane, disposée dans un petit bac blanc, patientait sagement devant l'estrade et la jeune fille y frotta la pointe de ses chaussons pour éviter de glisser sur le parquet du studio. Son attention toute dirigée sur la résine, elle sursauta quand la blonde, qui l'observait depuis un moment, lui demanda sur un ton choqué :

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas danser le milieu sur tes pointes neuves ?

– Euh… bah si, fit la brune qui se redressait à hauteur de son amie.

– Mais tu vas te tuer les pieds ! s'exclama la Yamanaka.

– Il faut bien que je les casse un jour où l'autre, remarqua sa camarade avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. T'en fais pas pour moi !

– Si tu le dis, grimaça la blonde. »

Sur ces mots, Tenten rejoignit le quatrième rang, au milieu, derrière Sakura qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de se placer correctement, tout de suite imitée par son amie. Devant le groupe, Anko vérifia que chacune de ses danseuses fût prête puis commença :

« Très bien, nous allons débuter par quelques pas de bases. Assemblée*, jeté* et pas de bourrée*. Je vous regarde, mesdemoiselles ! »

Tandis qu'elle effectuait les exercices demandés, la jeune fille surveillait le corps de Sakura avec autant d'application que le sien, recherchant dans ses mouvements ce qui lui manquait pour réussir à l'égaler. La différence de niveau qui les séparait ne représentait que peu de chose en comparaison de celle qu'il y avait entre Ino et elle et cette observation la rassura légèrement. Si elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, elle parviendrait à rattraper la rose rapidement, quand bien même celle-ci bénéficiait-elle de l'enseignement de la directrice de l'Ecole.

Malgré l'enthousiasme qui découlait de cette constatation, elle ne sentait pas à l'aise dans ses nouveaux chaussons dont la raideur rendait les pas douloureux à exécuter, sans compter le poids du regard de maître Mitarashi qui reprenait l'une de ses élèves à chaque instant et qui semblait vouloir se focaliser particulièrement sur elle. Elle ne s'étonna qu'à demi quand la jeune femme claqua son nom dans le studio afin de la réprimander sur l'axe de sa jambe tendue. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait être l'objet de son attention, son corps se raidissait de lui même et ne lui répondait plus correctement.

Cette tension croissante contribuait à ses nombreux échecs et Tenten se prit à attendre, pour la première fois de sa vie, la fin du cours avec impatience…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellow !**

Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais écrit d'avance . Après il faudra attendre que l'inspiration me reprenne mais ne vous en fait pas, j'ai déjà toutes mes idées pour le prochain chapitre (et pour les suivants aussi). Seulement, je manque de temps et j'ai beaucoup de boulot car on arrive sur la fin de l'année et j'ai des expos et des partiels pour très bientôt. (Trop !)

Déjà, je souhaitais remercier les Lecteurs/Lectrices qui ont commenté cette fiction et que je ne peux pas remercier par mail. Comme je sais qu'on ne peut pas répondre aux commentaires sur le chapitre, je vais faire rapide. Donc merci à **Miaa, Meili, Lizziemie** et **Akhynna** pour vos gentils commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir, sachez-le. **Waca** habituellement je peux te répondre mais pas pour ton dernier commentaire .

Bref, pour faire plaisir à **Lizziemie** et sûrement à la plupart d'entre vous, voici un petit rapprochement entre nos deux héros…

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à **Kishimoto**…

**Bonne lecture !**

Tian Lan.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

**Petits désagréments.**

« Très bien, mesdemoiselles, le cours est terminé, annonça Anko tandis que le piano s'apaisait. Nous nous retrouverons demain, même heure, même salle. »

Les danseuses lui accordèrent la révérence d'usage et attendirent qu'elle sorte la première de la salle avant de quitter à leur tour le studio, preuve de leur respect à son égard. Les quatre amies, Sakura en tête, se rendirent jusqu'au vestiaire, leur justaucorps humide de sueur, les muscles fatigués et la respiration hachée, témoignages indéniables des efforts accomplis. Toutefois, aucune d'entre elles ne se plaignaient du traitement sévère que leur infligeait maître Anko, pas même Tenten, qui, pourtant, se retrouvait souvent au centre de ses remontrances, détails que souleva Ino sur un ton moqueur :

« Je crois que maître Anko n'a pas apprécié ton manque de concentration en début de cours !

– Je vais sans doute m'en mordre les doigts jusqu'à la fin de l'année, râla la brune avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau.

– Tu t'amélioreras forcément, souligna Karin avec sollicitude. Surtout si elle continue de te mettre la pression !

– C'est censé me remonter le moral ça ? grogna Tenten, de mauvaise humeur.

– Oublie maître Anko et profite de la soirée ! lui conseilla Sakura. Tu auras tout le loisir de penser à elle demain, quand elle claquera ton nom dans le studio, acheva-t-elle en pouffant. »

Tenten se leva du banc où s'affalaient les trois autres filles, toujours vêtue de son vêtements de danse, sa coiffure quelque peu malmenée mais retenant toutefois ses cheveux attachés et ses pointes aux pieds. Sa bouteille d'eau à la main et son cache-cœur enfilé pour lui éviter d'attraper froid, elle semblait déterminée, comme secouée par la pique amicale de Sakura qui la regardait, étonnée. Puis, d'une démarche énergique que les autres ballerines lui envièrent, elles qui peinaient à se changer sans trembler, la jeune fille quitta le studio.

« Je l'ai vexée ? s'inquiéta la rose.

– Je ne pense pas, la rassura Ino. Je crois qu'elle à décidé de prouver demain à maître Anko de quoi elle est capable.

– Où trouve-t-elle cette force ? soupira Karin, qui enfilait sa jupe bleue.

– Va savoir… répondit Sakura avec un geste élusif de la main. Bref ! J'y vais les filles. On se retrouve au self ! »

Son sac à présent fermé, vêtue de son uniforme scolaire, la rose quitta le vestiaire d'un pas morne, exténuée par cette leçon de danse exigeante qui commençait déjà à ankyloser les muscles de ses jambes et de ses bras. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : un bain ou, à défaut, d'une douche brûlante, et si elle souhaitait profiter pleinement de la salle de bain, mieux valait qu'elle s'y barricade avant le retour de sa colocataire.

Tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers qui donnaient sur le hall, elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher Sasuke du regard et, devant son absence, une déception amère lui arracha un soupir. Il devait probablement occuper encore le vestiaire des garçons et si la tentation de rester là, à l'attendre, la titilla légèrement, le désir primaire de se débarrasser de la sueur qui la poissait entièrement l'emporta sur celui de contempler le beau brun. D'autres occasions se présenteraient à elle au cours de cette année scolaire. Chercher à accélérer les choses risquaient, à court terme, de lui nuire.

Résignée, l'adolescente sortit du bâtiment et dirigea ses pas vers le dortoir, imitée par la plupart des autres élèves de classes supérieures qui revenaient de leur leçon quotidienne et qui souhaitaient, tout comme elle, se rafraîchir avant le repas. Au milieu de ces va-et-vient, les plus jeunes élèves de l'Académie rejoignaient la grande porte ouverte sur la rue où les attendaient leurs parents qui souriaient et leur adressaient de grands signes de main. Un sourire attendri éclaira son visage, jusqu'à présent décomposé par la lassitude, devant cet adorable spectacle et elle manqua de trébucher contre la marche qui se dressait devant elle.

« C'était moins une, souffla-t-elle avant de vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin de son étourderie. »

Rassurée, elle pénétra dans le hall du dortoir et monta directement à l'étage jusqu'à la porte ouverte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec une élève de seconde année. D'un œil avisé, elle repéra tout de suite le sac de danse qui trainait sur le lit voisin du sien et un grognement à peine retenu sortit de sa bouche. Si elle tendait l'oreille, elle entendrait probablement le bruit de la douche qui coulait. Sa seule option restait d'attendre patiemment que sa colocataire sorte de la salle de bain et lui laisse la place tout en priant n'importe quel Dieu à l'oreille attentive pour que le ballon d'eau chaude n'ait pas été complètement vidé. Il en restait déjà si peu après son départ, ce matin…

Du bout des doigts, Sakura gratta à la porte de la si convoitée salle de bain afin d'alerter la danseuse de sa présence et lui cria au travers du mur :

« Dépêche, s'te plait !

– Ouais ! Dix minutes, je rince mes cheveux ! »

Elle s'en moquait éperdument de savoir ce qui la retenait sous le jet d'eau du moment qu'elle accélérait la cadence ! Quelle idée de se laver la tête une seconde fois, aussi ! Suait-elle donc aussi de cuir chevelu quand elle pratiquait ?

« Au fait, reprit la voix étouffée qui sortait de la pièce verrouillée, tu as du courrier ! Le concierge l'a déposé sur ton lit !

– Merci ! jeta rapidement la rose. »

Du courrier ? Un nouveau soupir peu engageant envahit la chambre. Inutile de se creuser la cervelle pour deviner de qui provenait la lettre qui reposait sur la couverture beige. La Haruno reconnaissait parfaitement les boucles rondes qui caractérisaient l'écriture de sa mère. Que lui voulait-elle, encore ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ? Une journée à peine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée et voilà déjà qu'elle recevait de ses nouvelles…

D'un geste dédaigneux, la jeune fille s'empara de l'enveloppe et la décacheta sans aucune délicatesse, peu encline à montrer une once de douceur en cet instant. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les premières lignes qui lui tirèrent une grimace évocatrice.

_Sakura, ma chérie,_

_comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? Tu n'as rien oublié, j'espère ? Sinon, téléphone-moi, je te l'achèterai le plus vite possible. Tu connais mon numéro, non ? J'ai déjà préparé ta chambre pour ton arrivée ce week-end. N'oublie pas que…_

La rose froissa brusquement le joli papier à lettre de sa génitrice et jeta ce qu'elle considérait, dorénavant, comme un déchet dans la corbeille posée près du bureau. L'enveloppe ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin et, cette tâche désormais accomplie sans le moindre remord, la jeune fille se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Elle ne souhaitait même pas savoir ce que contenait la suite du babillage de sa mère car rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne l'intéressait. Elle préférait encore recevoir la grosse enveloppe du CNED* qui contenait ses cours et ses devoirs pour la semaine, plutôt que de perdre son temps avec cela. Sans compter que la feuille dégageait le parfum entêtant que portait sa génitrice et qui lui infligeait immanquablement une douloureuse migraine.

D'un mouvement lasse de la tête, un bras sur son front, elle se tourna vers le mur de la chambre où elle avait affiché, dès son arrivée, les posters des deux membres de la troupe de ballet Akatsuki qu'elle admirait le plus. Sur l'immense image de gauche, Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke, achevait un jeté parfait, ses cheveux noirs semi-longs retenus en catogan derrière sa nuque. Malgré la dimension de la photo, elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage qu'elle savait séduisant malgré les grandes cernes qui accentuaient le sérieux du masque impassible qu'il arborait. Son corps gracieux et finement musclé se trouvait agréablement moulé dans sa tenue de scène et Sakura se prit à imaginer Sasuke à sa place, dans la même position. Nul doute qu'il incarnerait n'importe quel rôle à la perfection.

A côté d'Itachi, le visage souriant de Sasori Akasuna habillait le reste du mur, juste au dessus de la tête de son lit. Elle ignorait ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui. Etait-ce ses cheveux de feu qui semblaient prendre vie lorsqu'il dansait ou bien ses yeux vert menthe qui pétillait alors même que son expression demeurait fermée ? A moins que ce ne soit son style particulier qui lui avait valu le surnom de « pantin désarticulé » et que personne, jusqu'à présent, ne parvenait à imiter ? Elle l'ignorait. Il s'agissait d'un prodige de la danse, comme la plupart des membres de cette jeune troupe d'Etoiles montantes et elle enviait sincèrement la place qu'occupait Konan, la seule danseuse du groupe. Un jour, elle lui volerait sa place !

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle sursauta quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une blonde cendré enroulée dans une serviette verte à poids, le corps dégoulinant de gouttelettes brillantes. Sans un regard pour Sakura, elle ouvrit la porte de leur armoire commune et en sortit des vêtements civils.

« C'est pas trop tôt, bougonna la rose avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. »

La journée, bien que prometteuse grâce à ce doux effleurement de la part de Sasuke, venait de prendre un tournant qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Il ne manquait plus qu'une douche froide et elle considérerait ce premier jour de cours comme une parfaite débâcle !

OoOoO

Depuis combien de temps enchainait-elle les pas de danse à la recherche de cette perfection qu'attendait Anko Mitarashi ? Tenten l'ignorait et ne se posait même pas la question. Lorsque Sakura l'avait gentiment taquinée sur les remontrances que maître Mitarashi n'avait cessé de lui faire durant le cours, la flamme qui dormait au fond d'elle s'était instinctivement réveillée et une sourde détermination lui avait offert un regain d'énergie. Elle regrettait s'être laissée miner le moral au point d'attendre impatiemment le retour au vestiaire. Son ancien professeur de danse ne la reconnaîtrait certainement pas s'il la voyait les bras baissés, vexée par les critiques d'une professionnelle. Elle avait travaillé avec beaucoup trop d'acharnement afin d'entrer au sein de cette célèbre école pour se décourager dès le premier jour.

Si maître Mitarashi la reprenait sans cesse, à elle de se corriger et de lui montrer ses véritables capacités !

D'un mouvement gracieux de la cheville, elle grimpa sur ses pointes et recommença les exercices vus peu de temps auparavant. Elle sentait à peine la douleur de ses muscles brûlant à qui elle exigeait toujours plus et se montrait intransigeante avec elle-même. Au moindre défaut, elle reprenait l'enchaînement du début et s'acharnait à l'exécuter à la perfection. Toutefois, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins elle parvenait à soutenir ce rythme infernal.

Essoufflée par l'effort, Tenten passa une main sur son front baigné de sueur et tenta de s'auto-motiver.

« Aller ! Je fais une série de fouetté sauté* et ensuite, j'arrête ! »

Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas après ce mouvement. Elle continuerait encore et encore jusqu'à être totalement satisfaite de ses mouvements et ses pieds, qui souffraient le martyre, commençaient lentement à crier leur indignation. Les ignorants, elle piqua sur sa jambe gauche, leva gracieusement celle de droite et d'un mouvement énergique, tourna sur la pointe. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à finir logiquement en arabesque* la pression qu'elle infligeait à son corps détruisit la résistance qu'elle opposait jusqu'à présent à cette torture et la souffrance qui inonda son pied d'appui la déséquilibra.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette faiblesse qu'elle s'était efforcée de dominer, et avec un gémissement étouffé, tomba à genoux sur le sol du studio. Ses orteils, comprimés par les chaussons qui les serraient, irradiaient d'une douleur croissante et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas gémir comme une idiote. Casser des pointes neuves exigeait quelques sacrifices et cela ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Elle acceptait ce genre d'épreuve tant que cela lui permettait de s'améliorer et de se surpasser. Peu importait les difficultés !

Les doigts tremblants de fatigue, la brune dénoua les rubans enroulés autour de ses chevilles et retira précautionneusement l'écrin de satin bronze qui meurtrissait sa chair avec la même minutie qu'un chirurgien en pleine opération. Au moindre geste brusque, elle risquait d'aggraver la situation déjà peu brillante. Aussi, lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent l'air libre elle ne s'étonna guère de l'état de ses orteils blessés qui poissaient de sang tiède au travers de ses collants déchirés.

« Aie aie ! marmonna-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là… »

Le plus tendrement possible, Tenten massa sa cheville et glissa progressivement vers la pointe de son pied droit, abandonnant momentanément l'autre à son pauvre sort. Lorsqu'elle parvint sur la zone la plus sensible, une grimace tordit sa bouche tandis qu'elle serrait les dents sous la souffrance. Comment allait-elle revenir jusqu'au vestiaire dans cet état ? Elle pouvait à peine souffler sur ses plaies sans gémir alors espérer se lever et marcher relevait du domaine du rêve.

« Sais-tu quelle heure il est, au moins ? la questionna une voix grave depuis la porte du studio. »

Tenten sursauta, une main sur son cœur, persuadée d'être complètement seule, et souleva brusquement la tête afin de rencontrer le regard de celui qui la fixait, le visage de marbre. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le battant de la porte, Neji l'observait sans ajouter un mot de plus, visiblement exaspéré par l'expression choquée qu'elle affichait depuis une bonne minute. Pourquoi lui ? Elle avait cru durant une seconde qu'il s'agissait du concierge qui passait verrouiller les studios mais à la simple vue de ces iris nacrés, elle s'était très vite aperçue de son erreur.

« Non, je ne sais pas ! finit-elle par répliquer enfin, de mauvaise humeur. C'est déjà la fermeture des studios ?

– Bientôt.

– Et… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. »

Neji poussa un soupir qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter, hésitant entre l'irritation et le découragement. L'adolescent l'ignora sciemment, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse adéquate à lui fournir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler la vérité et lui dire qu'après l'avoir vue en quittant le studio des garçons où il s'était entraîné une heure supplémentaire, il avait été curieux de savoir s'il elle s'exerçait toujours. Il avait été étonné de la surprendre en plein exercice, tellement concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu dans le miroir et il commençait à revoir son jugement en ce qui la concernait. Plus tôt dans la matinée, pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Danse, il avait cru voir en elle une fille superficielle et étourdie, qui se moquait de ses études et de la danse elle-même. A présent, il percevait son sérieux et sa passion.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, trancha-t-il finalement. »

Charmant.

Son manque d'amabilité ne la surprenait plus, aussi ne se formalisa-t-elle pas de cette réponse un peu sèche. De plus, elle manquait singulièrement d'énergie en cette fin de soirée et l'idée d'entamer une joute verbale la fatiguait d'avance. Sur un nouveau soupir, elle reporta son attention sur ses blessures et se pinça les lèvres, dépitée. Comment allait-elle rejoindre le dortoir ?

Neji détailla minutieusement les orteils de la jeune fille et leva les yeux au ciel sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Travailler avec autant d'acharnement alors qu'elle portait des chaussons neufs prouvait à la fois sa détermination mais aussi son irresponsabilité. Quel résultat cherchait-elle donc à obtenir ainsi ?

« Comptes-tu camper sur le pas de la porte ? pouffa-t-elle alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. »

Le danseur lui adressa un sifflement dédaigneux et tourna les talons afin de quitter l'embrasure de l'entrée de la salle de danse. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, la brune se traita mentalement d'idiote. Voilà qu'elle venait de vexer la seule personne capable de l'aider à se sortir de ses ennuis ! Pourquoi ne tournait-elle pas sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler à tort et à travers ? Elle continuait de se réprimander intérieurement quand la silhouette élancée de Neji se profila devant elle. Lorsque son ombre la masqua totalement, la jeune fille releva les yeux et l'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage marqué par la douleur physique.

Sans un mot, le prodige de l'Ecole de Ballet s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sur le parquet un rouleau de bandes collantes et de l'antiseptique, probablement empruntés à l'infirmerie située au rez-de-chaussée. Elle-même préféra garder le silence et profita de ce paisible moment pour attarder son regard sur les longs cheveux noirs qui coulaient sur les épaules du Hyûga. Toujours sobrement retenu en arrière par un élastique à la pointe de ses mèches, ils brillaient d'un bel éclat à la lumière des néons et relevaient la pureté de ses iris nacrés au liseré lilas. Décidément, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention de lui !

« S'entrainer en dehors des heures de cours est une bonne chose… commença-t-il en sortant du coton immaculé de son emballage plastique. »

Venait-il de la complimenter ?

« … mais il faut être inconscient pour ne pas savoir s'imposer une limite, acheva-t-il finalement plutôt rudement. »

Non. Il la réprimandait, constata-t-elle, déçue.

« Je voulais simplement revoir les pas du cours précédent, marmonna-t-elle telle une enfant grondée par son père.

– Regarde donc par toi-même les résultats de tes efforts ! rétorqua-t-il en désignant ses pieds ensanglantés. Que feras-tu demain après-midi, quand tu devras pratiquer avec maître Mitarashi ? »

Il marquait un point. Avec les orteils ainsi blessés, elle ne risquait plus de grimper sur ses pointes avant le début de la semaine suivante et Anko n'apprécierait probablement pas cette interruption, même d'une simple journée. L'image de la stricte professeur de danse, poing sur les hanches, l'expression enragée, prête à lui arracher les yeux quand elle lui apprendrait la triste réalité lui soutira un frisson de terreur. Si elle survivait à cette épreuve, elle ne douterait plus de l'existence de Bouddha !

« Je n'ai pas pensé à ça, avoua-t-elle, penaude, tête baissée. »

Neji ne releva pas, trop occupé à imbiber le coton qu'il tenait, d'antiseptique et, cette tâche achevée, il la prévint d'une voix plus conciliante que précédemment :

« Ca risque de te faire mal. »

Avec des gestes lents et doux, il se saisit de l'un de ses membres et commença, par petite touche, à éponger le sang qui maculait sa peau jusqu'à parvenir aux plaies ouvertes. Les dents serrés, Tenten retint les plaintes qui se pressaient à ses lèvres, déterminée à ne rien montrer de sa faiblesse passagère et, intérieurement, elle le remercia de se montrer aussi attentionné avec elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle le regarda désinfecter patiemment ses blessures, concentré sur cette tâche ardue alors qu'il aurait très bien pu lui envoyer Shizune, qui officiait aussi en tant qu'infirmière. Elle appréciait le tact qu'il prenait avec elle afin de ne pas la faire souffrir et un petit sourire amical détendit ses lèvres tandis qu'il enveloppait ses orteils de bandes collantes.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, se contenta-t-il de lui conseiller.

- Promis. »

Cette promesse se ponctua d'un grognement peu délicat provenant sans aucun doute possible de son estomac et une lente rougeur colora le haut de ses pommettes, expression de sa gêne croissante. Toute à sa passion, Tenten ne s'était pas donnée la peine de s'accorder la moindre petite pause, pas même pour prendre un repas décent avec ses amies et à l'expression irritée de Neji, elle devinait qu'il réprouvait ce comportement. Cette hypothèse ne manqua pas de se vérifier lorsqu'il remarqua plus qu'il ne l'interrogea :

« Tu as sauté l'heure du repas ?

– Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, essaya-t-elle de se disculper.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! trancha-t-il fermement. Un excellent danseur doit savoir quand s'arrêter et quand reprendre des forces. Ce n'est pas en poussant ton organisme au-delà de ses retranchements que ton niveau s'améliorera. »

Les reproches qu'il lui adressait avec ce regard dur la piquèrent dans sa dignité et vexée d'être ainsi réprimandée par celui qu'elle considérait comme son rival, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Occuper la première place au sein de l'Académie ne lui donnait pas le droit de la traiter comme une demeurée, ni de prendre cet air de supériorité qu'il affichait inconsciemment. Ce comportement de sa part lui rappelait beaucoup trop les événements survenus sept ans auparavant au centre de loisir et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Oubliant toute notion de reconnaissance envers lui, la brune explosa :

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça alors que tu es un véritable petit génie de la danse ! Moi je ne suis pas née avec autant de talent alors je dois compenser avec de la pratique ! Et…

– Tu ne sais rien de moi ! la coupa-t-il finalement. Alors je t'interdis de me juger ! Maintenant que je t'ai soignée, je n'ai plus besoin de me préoccuper de toi. »

Tenten le considéra, choquée par les paroles qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il puisse perdre ainsi son sang froid et pourtant, elle avait clairement pu voir de la colère brûler dans ses iris. Figée sur place, elle n'esquissa aucun geste tandis qu'il s'éloignait à grand pas en l'abandonnant dans le studio Yoshida. Elle osait à peine continuer de respirer par peur de le déranger…

« Bravo Tenten, bougonna-t-elle, tu as encore dit une bêtise, apparemment. »

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se laissa tomber en arrière, allongée sur le dos, perdue dans ses pensées. Que savait-elle de lui, sinon qu'il était effroyablement doué ? Rien, en effet. Toutefois, cela ne changeait en rien l'attitude supérieure qu'il adoptait avec elle et qu'elle ne supportait pas. Lui-même, que savait-il d'elle ? Rien non plus. L'agressait-elle pour autant ? Au souvenir de leur dialogue, force lui fut de constater que oui, elle était seule fautive dans cette histoire mais peu encline à le reconnaître, la brune préféra reporter toute la faute sur lui…


	10. Chapter 10

Comme d'hab', je tiens à rappeler que **les personnages** appartiennent tous ou presque (l'inconnue de la chambre de Sakura est à moi xD Si, ça compte U.U) **appartiennent à** **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Sinon, pardoooooooon pour mon retard de trois siècle, l'inspiration me faisait défaut et si une de mes amies ne m'avait pas donné un bon coup de pied au cul, ce chapitre dormirait probablement encore dans mon disque-dur, inachevé T.T Mais le principal, c'est qu'il soit bien là, non ?

Cette fois-ci, j'ai mis l'accent sur Sakura qui a la partie la plus longue. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça…

Encore une fois, merci à **Akhynna** (Pour ce chapitre, pas de rapprochement entre Neji etTenten mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.) mais aussi à **Waka **et**Seyru** et enfin merci à **Tar-Celebrian**.

**Tar-Celebrian** : Comme je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP parce que le site m'en empêchait, je ne sais pourquoi d'ailleurs, donc je le fais ici même si on a pas le droit (mais c'est de leur faute U.U) Donc… Comme tu as pu le voir, elle a même eu du mal à marcher x) Je me demande même comment elle à fait pour regagner son dortoir après que Neji l'ait planté x)

Neji a un grand cœur quand même, c'est pas juste le méchant garçon qui va tomber amoureux de la pauvre fille xD Sortons un peu des sentiers battus. Mais c'est vrai que Tenten ne peut pas rester de marbre près de lui. C'est une ingrate, oui xD

Je pense que c'est plus crédible si elle se fixe des paliers à atteindre plutôt que de vouloir être une Etoile tout de suite alors qu'elle vient juste de rentrer à l'Ecole. Et puis, je voulais aussi montrer que même si elle a un bon niveau, il y a beaucoup de monde meilleur qu'elle. Le chemin sera long avant de parvenir à son objectif ^^

Anko a sûrement fait l'armée avant d'être danseuse ou alors, elle avait une famille de militaire xD

Kareha* : feuille morte.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Ô monde cruel !**

A l'instar des autres élèves de l'Ecole de Ballet, Tenten tirait sa valise derrière elle, cette dernière bourrée de linges sales et froissés que sa mère s'ingénierait à nettoyer dès le palier de l'appartement franchi. Les hautes grilles s'ouvraient devant elle et la jeune fille s'engagea sans un regard en arrière sur le trottoir qui séparait le merveilleux monde de la danse, de celui nettement plus terre à terre de la réalité humaine. Une réalité dont la douleur de ses pieds blessés accentuait le goût tragiquement amer.

Le merveilleux monde de la danse…

A cette pensée, la brune esquissa une moue désabusée qui trahissait clairement ses sentiments mitigés alors qu'elle songeait à son dernier après-midi de cours pratique.

_Affalée sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire féminin des premières années, Tenten, vêtue de son justaucorps et de ses collants, ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon unique, hésitait devant les deux petits chaussons qui gisaient sur le sol. Leur simple vision ravivait la souffrance de ses plaies ensanglantées généreusement soignées par Hyûga avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ses précieuses demi-pointes et pointes prenaient des allures d'ennemies implacables. Comprimer ses pauvres pieds dans ces étaux de satin cuivré relevait de la pure torture et la brune ne s'était jamais inscrite dans la catégorie des sadomasochistes._

_Un long soupir contrarié s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elle songeait à ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas de lui arriver et cette marque d'affliction éhontée ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de la rose qui achevait d'attacher ses longues mèches pastelles._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas, Tenten ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une expression de sincère commisération. _

– _Je pensais juste à tout ce qu'il me reste à accomplir et à tout ce que j'aurais aimé faire si je n'étais pas destinée à mourir aussi prématurément ! rétorqua son amie, pitoyablement._

– _Tu aurais dû devenir comédienne et pas danseuse, pouffa Karin qui suivait la conversation d'une oreille aiguisée._

– _Tu crois réellement que maître Mitarashi va m'épargner quand elle verra que je suis incapable de monter sur les pointes ? l'interrogea Tenten, une étincelle d'espoir au fond des yeux._

– _Et bien… réfléchit la rousse. Non. Mais du moment qu'elle ne m'éclabousse pas avec ton sang, je m'en moque._

– _Merci de ta sollicitude, elle me touche, grogna l'éclopée._

– _De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi, ironisa Karin. »_

_Devant la pâleur morbide du visage de Tenten, Sakura jeta son cache-cœur sur le crâne de la rousse, ses sourcils froncés de désapprobation, avant de poser une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la condamnée à mort et de lui lancer une dernière parole d'encouragement :_

_« Tu survivras, tu verras ! _

– _Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour une rapide prière, ajouta Karin qui rendait à la rose son vêtement. »_

_Depuis le miracle qui lui avait permis, à elle, une concurrente parmi tant d'autres, d'entrer à la célèbre Ecole de Ballet de Konoha, la brune songeait que les Dieux ne lui accorderaient plus aucune faveur avant un très long moment. Elle devait se faire une raison et avancer sur le sentier de la Mort avec dignité, la tête haute, le dos droit et accessoirement, les orteils en compote. _

_Ino, qui jusque là avait gardé un silence résolu, comportement inhabituel et inquiétant en ce qui la concernait, ouvrit enfin la bouche au plus grand soulagement de Sakura et Karin qui s'apprêtaient à la questionner sur la raison de son mutisme, Tenten elle-même trop préoccupée par son propre sort pour s'intéresser à celui d'une autre._

_« Il est l'heure les filles, allons-y. »_

_Du plat de la main, la blonde s'assura qu'aucun cheveux ne dépassait de son chignon parfaitement serré, et quitta la première le vestiaire, suivie par ses camarades de classe et de Sakura et Karin qui encouragèrent d'un sourire charitable leur amie. Peu encline à provoquer la colère de leur irascible professeur par un retard, la brune se saisit de ses chaussons et enfonça aussi délicatement que possible ses pieds au fond de leur gueule étroite, les lèvres serrées par l'appréhension et la douleur qui mordait sa chair. Si elle parvenait à effectuer les exercices sur les demi-pointes, elle s'estimerait chanceuse. _

_Grâce à son énergie débordante, Tenten parvint à se lever et à boitiller jusqu'à la porte du studio encore ouverte, preuve irréfutable que leur maître ne se trouvait pas encore dans la salle. Soulagée, elle rejoignit Sakura qui s'échauffait en compagnie d'Ino et de Karin, la démarche plus proche de celle d'un phoque sur la banquise que de celle, légère et aérienne, d'une danseuse. Toutefois, le regard alerté de la rose qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui envoyer un SOS mental, la figea sur place tandis qu'elle remarquait l'ombre qui se rapprochait d'elle, silencieuse._

_Prédatrice. _

_« Pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison stupide je vous vois en train de boiter, mademoiselle Tanaka ? lui demanda une voix sèche qui fit regretter à la jeune fille de ne pas être sourde. »_

_D'un mouvement que Tenten aurait souhaité plus fluide, elle se retourna en direction de Mitarashi Anko qui la fixait de ses yeux implacables, le maintient tellement strict que la brune l'assimila, l'espace d'une seconde, à une quelconque déesse du châtiment. Les mains sur les hanches, leur professeur attendait sa réponse, entourée par une cohorte de danseuses aussi muettes que des tombes, conscientes que contrarier la jeune femme revenait à un suicide pur et simple mais curieuse de connaître la raison de l'état de leur camarade._

_« Je… euh… commença l'accusée, incertaine face à son juge. »_

_Si elle lui avouait la vérité, elle réagirait certainement comme Hyûga et en plus du sermon sur son incapacité à danser correctement durant le cours, Tenten songeait qu'elle subirait ses remontrances sur sa stupidité et son manque de sens commun. _

_« En fait… j'ai raté une marche en montant dans ma chambre et je me suis blessée au pied, mentit-elle sciemment. »_

_Karin, qui surveillait la scène de loin, admira son aplomb face aux éclairs dévastateurs qui étincelaient au sein des prunelles orageuses de leur maître de danse et, généreuse, elle décida d'intervenir avant de voir mademoiselle Mitarashi déchirer la peau de Tenten lambeaux par lambeaux._

_« Maître ?_

– _Qu'y a-t-il ? répliqua Anko, de mauvaise humeur._

– _Je crois que Tenten n'a pas eu le temps de passer à l'infirmerie avant ce cours alors elle devrait y aller, non ? Sa blessure pourrait s'aggraver si elle tarde trop et alors, elle pourrait devenir handicapée à vie et ne plus jamais pouvoir danser et…_

– _C'est bon, mademoiselle Yakamura, j'ai compris l'idée générale, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Mademoiselle Tanaka va se rendre à l'infirmerie avant que vous ne lui prédisiez que la gangrène la guette. Quant à vous, lança-t-elle à la brune, veillait à ce que ce genre de petit accident ne survienne plus à l'avenir. Les danseuses empotée ne font généralement pas long feu dans ce monde. _

– _Je saurez m'en souvenir, merci ! marmonna Tenten. »_

_Sur ces mots, l'étudiante quitta le studio en direction de l'infirmerie, soulagée de sortir entière de la tanière de cette louve agressive d'Anko malgré ses crocs acérés prêts à la déchirer. Finalement, elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée. Cependant la blessure infligée à son moral et à sa confiance en elle ne cessait de s'accroître et de s'infecter et si la chance ne se décidait pas à tourner rapidement en sa faveur, la gangrène qu'évoquait leur professeur ne tarderait pas à la détruire totalement._

« Passe un bon week-end Tenten ! lui lança Ino, qui se dirigeait vers une camionnette blanche. »

La jeune fille lui envoya un signe de la main en guise de salutation alors que la blonde disparaissait sur la banquette du véhicule, près d'un homme d'âge moyen dont les traits, tellement semblables à ceux de son amie, ne lui laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Il s'agissait probablement de son père. Et à cette image paternelle se superposa celle de son propre géniteur, la personne qui lui avait insufflé la passion de la danse, celle qui lui souriait tendrement et lui promettait qu'elle deviendrait une Etoile, celle qui avait toujours eu foi en elle. Conserverait-elle encore longtemps sa fierté si elle le décevait si près de son but, après tant d'efforts acharnés fournis pour se forger une place au sein de cette académie ?

Non ! Depuis sa plus petite enfance, elle rêvait de revêtir un sublime tutu aussi blanc que la neige et de tourbillonner au centre de la scène, sous la pluie des notes de musiques qui raconterait l'histoire de son personnage. Si elle baissait les bras dès à présent au moindre obstacle alors elle ne se considérerait plus digne d'esquisser un seul pas de danse de sa vie !

« Réveille-toi Tenten ! se morigéna-t-elle. Il est temps de relever la tête ! »

**OoOoO**

La porte du taxi claqua derrière elle avant qu'elle ne se penche vers la vitre où le chauffeur lui tendait sa monnaie avec un clin d'œil amical que Sakura se chargea d'ignorer consciencieusement. Poliment, elle le remercia et le salua du bout des lèvres, sa lourde valise enfin déchargée du coffre où elle avait reposé le temps du voyage jusqu'en périphérie de Konoha. Son carrosse momentanée redémarra et s'éloigna d'elle, loin de l'image de conte de fée qu'elle gardait de sa petite enfance lorsque sa gouvernante lui racontait des histoires, le soir, pour la plonger dans le pays des rêves. Avec les années, l'idée du prince charmant parfait qui hantait ses songes s'était estompée peu à peu et seule la triste réalité avait remplacé le vide de son existence.

Même l'amour inconditionnel, et malheureusement à sens unique, qu'elle portait à Sasuke Uchiwa ne comblait pas ce gouffre obscur en elle.

Celui de la solitude.

D'un geste lent, elle replaça une mèche emportée par le vent derrière son oreille et son regard las se posa sur la petite maison cossue bordée par un jardin particulièrement fleuri aux hauts arbres verdoyants qui étendaient leurs ombres sur la pelouse moelleuse. Un chemin pavé conduisait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée totalement vitrée qui donnait sur une verrière lumineuse où s'épanouissaient de magnifiques plantes vertes reposantes. Le portrait qu'offrait le lieu ravirait probablement les peintres amateurs en manque de modèle à reproduire sur leur toile mais la beauté de la résidence laissait Sakura de marbre.

Quand bien même sa mère s'acharnerait-elle à lui donner l'illusion d'un cocon accueillant, la rose ne verrait jamais en cet endroit le foyer chaleureux qu'elle désirait ardemment retrouver, celui de son enfance où ses parents s'aimaient encore et voyaient en elle la preuve de leur amour mutuel. Ce paradis perdu. A présent que lui restait-il ? Juste la danse, sa passion, l'unique monde où elle se sentait réellement bien, réellement considérée, où tout ne dépendait que de ses efforts et de sa volonté et non des épreuves que lui soumettait sa vie pourrie.

Les poings serrés sur sa petite jupe blanche plissée, la jeune fille secoua vivement sa tête de droite à gauche afin de chasser la nostalgie qui menaçait de l'engloutir entièrement puis, elle se saisit fermement de la poignée de sa valise et la tira à sa suite jusqu'au petit portail peint en bleu ciel demeuré entrouvert. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour, sa génitrice devait normalement travailler à sa boutique de décoration d'intérieur et d'ameublement ce qui lui promettait une certaine tranquillité durant les prochaines heures. Moins elle passerait de temps en sa compagnie, mieux elle se porterait…

En quelques pas déterminés, la rose franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'intérieur de la maison et ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle. La première chose qui la frappa fut la forte odeur de parfum qui flottait dans le vestibule et qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers le salon. Une grimace dégoûtée tordit sa jolie bouche rosée tandis qu'elle considérait la décoration aux teintes pastels qu'adorait sa mère et qui ne trouvait pas écho au sein de son cœur. Délaissant son fardeau près de l'entrée, elle examina négligemment les cadres photo qui encombraient les meubles en bois ancien et qui représentait généralement sa génitrice avec son petit ami du moment.

Ecœurant.

« Et dire que je vais devoir passer tous mes week-end ici désormais, soupira Sakura, désespérée. »

C'est alors que le papier hâtivement posé sur la table basse du salon attira son attention et un soupir désabusé passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Pareille à un automate, elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui et s'apprêta à le saisir afin de le parcourir rapidement des yeux, non par curiosité mais par acquis de conscience, quand un bruit de pas derrière elle la figea sur place, terrifiée de ne pas se savoir seule. Ses battements de cœur, proches d'exploser un record de vitesse, résonnaient dans sa poitrine au point de lui infliger une douleur diffuse et, par réflexe, elle chercha un objet susceptible de lui servir d'arme.

« Hum… tu dois être Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda soudainement l'intrus. »

L'interpellée se retourna doucement vers la voix grave qui s'adressait à elle et tomba quasiment nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année affublé de vêtement de sport trempés de sueur dont les relents lui agressaient les narines et aux longues mèches blondes qui encombraient son visage qu'elle jugea plutôt commun. Ses iris de jade, semblables aux siennes lui rappelèrent les yeux de son propre père et ses sourcils se froncèrent méchamment, ombrageant son expression auparavant blasée. Aucun doute, cet individu devait obligatoirement être la nouvelle conquête de sa génitrice et la seule question qui lui brûlait la langue était :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Son ton agressif ne trompa guère l'oreille fine de l'amant de sa mère et avec un sourire qu'il espérait assez engageant, il répondit, incertain :

« Kareha* ne t'a rien dit ?

– Dit quoi ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

– Elle m'a pourtant affirmé t'en avoir parlé dans une lettre, continua l'homme vaguement. »

Oh ! S'il parlait de la lettres qu'elle avait froissée et jetée à la poubelle après la lecture des deux premières lignes, alors elle avait probablement raté l'information. Tsss ! Elle s'était bien doutée que tant de sollicitude de la part de sa génitrice dissimulait quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant, quelque chose susceptible de ne pas lui plaire du tout !

« Alors ? le pressa-t-elle à bout de nerf.

– Et bien, je vis ici avec ta mère ce qui fait de moi ton beau-père, en quelque sorte, lui apprit-il, un sourire teinté de gêne et de douceur mêlée. »

Sourire que Sakura ne remarqua pas le moins du monde, le cerveau bloqué sur le mot « beau-père » depuis cinq bonnes secondes. D'un raclement de gorge embarrassé, il essaya de la faire revenir à la réalité avant de lui tendre la main, avenant, et de lui lancer gentiment :

« J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien tous les deux ! »

Comme il l'avait espéré, la jeune fille quitta le chaos de ses pensées mais sa réaction fut bien loin de ce qu'il aurait souhaité pour ce premier contact avec elle. Embrasée par la colère qui la consumait furieusement, la rose serra les dents, à deux doigts d'exploser avant de lui envoyer d'une voix contenue qui suintait la rage et le mépris :

« Que ce soit bien clair ! Je ne suis pas votre belle-fille ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'accord ? Et vous êtes encore moins mon beau-père, juste un idiot que Kareha à réussi à prendre dans ses filets et qui se barrera comme les autres une fois qu'il aura compris à quelle vieille sangsue il vient de s'accrocher ! Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire amie-ami avec vous ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille tourna fermement les talons et, sa valise abandonnée derrière elle, quitta la maison en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte aussi bruyamment que possible sur son sillage.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? marmonna-t-elle, furieuse. »

Emportée par son élan, elle s'éloigna de la périphérie de la ville et s'enfonça légèrement dans la forêt qui bordait la cité et que parcourrait la route qui menait vers Suna, la ville jumelée à Konoha. L'ombre rafraichissante des arbres ne suffit pas à calmer la tempête de feu qui l'embrasait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ce type qui osait se présenter à elle comme son beau-père. Comme si elle en avait besoin d'un !

« Entendons nous bien ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! continua-t-elle à grommeler toute seule.

– Si tu as envie de grogner, va le faire plus loin, veux-tu ? lui lança une voix grave. »

Sakura s'apprêta à rétorquer vertement à l'inconscient qui la dérangeait pendant ses règlements de compte imaginaire lorsque ses émeraudes effleurèrent le visage fin et pâle de Sasuke Uchiwa, assis sur un muret de pierres vétuste qui délimitait les frontière d'un vaste et riche domaine. Les traits de son visage, toujours aussi figés, ne laissaient rien transparaître de son agacement et seul le vent qui jouait avec ses mèches d'encre bleutée lui prouvait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une statue de marbre figée. Ses diamants noirs brillaient d'une force tranquille qui lui fit oublier instantanément l'aigreur qui l'envahissait la seconde précédente.

« Oh ! Sas… Uchiwa, tu étais là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

– Je m'en suis rendu compte, répondit-il d'une voix égale. »

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, implacable, et la jeune fille se retrouva gênée, incapable de trouver les mots adéquats à sortir dans une telle situation et irritée par sa propre stupidité alors qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir, un jour, entamer une conversation amicale avec le brun qui hantait son cœur depuis son plus jeune âge. Les mains jointes, elle essaya de reprendre contenance, quelque peu embarrassée d'avoir été surprise dans une position aussi peu à son avantage. Il devait croire qu'elle parlait toute seule, à présent !

« Heu… je peux m'asseoir aussi ? se renseigna-t-elle, intimidée malgré elle.

– Si tu veux.

– Merci. »

Ayant pris appuis sur le rebord du muret, Sakura se hissa tant bien que mal aux côtés de Sasuke qui gardait un silence résolu, toujours aussi imperturbable. Confortablement assise, la rose glissa un œil scrutateur en direction du jeune homme afin de deviner ses pensées, ou, pour le moins, son humeur qu'il dissimulait avec succès derrière son masque lisse et indéchiffrable. Comment parvenait-il à ne jamais laisser transparaitre ses émotions quelle que soit la situation alors qu'elle-même devenait le jouet de ses sentiments chaque fois qu'ils s'intensifiaient au point de la blesser ?

« Tu… euh… tu habites ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle, mal à l'aise face à cette absence de réaction.

– Ouais, répondit-il, laconique.

– Ca à l'air vraiment grand… »

_Oui, vraiment très grand,_ songea le brun sans pour autant formuler sa remarque mentale à voix haute.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas aussi loin de la ville ? continua-t-elle d'essayer de le faire parler.

– Pas vraiment.

– Tu as de la chance alors ! s'exclama-t-elle de façon un peu trop enjouée. Moi je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps loin de toute civilisation. J'habite en périphérie, pas très loin. Ca fait presque de nous des voisins, tu ne penses pas ?

– Hn, acquiesça-t-il sans engouement particulier. »

A cours de sujet tout prêt à jeter dans cette pseudo conversation à sens unique, Sakura préféra se taire. Savoir renoncer au bon moment lorsque les circonstances l'y poussaient sauverait probablement le pauvre début de relation qu'elle venait d'instaurer avec le danseur. Plutôt mourir d'ennui que de gâcher ses efforts à se faire accepter !

Durant de longues minutes, seuls les gémissement du vent entre les branches des arbres fleuris les berçaient de leur monotonie et Sakura, dont les jambes bougeaient en rythme, pendues dans le vide, réfléchissait à la nouvelle qui bousculait son quotidien. Vivre avec cet individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui allait probablement essayé de se rapprocher d'elle pour briller aux yeux de sa génitrice qui, soit dit en passant, se moquait éperdument qu'elle s'entende ou non avec son copain du moment, ne l'enchantait guère, et plus elle songeait à cette situation, plus elle regrettait les délicieux instants passés en famille.

Avant le divorce de ses parents.

Un énième long soupir rejoignit le souffle de la brise.

« Un problème ? »

La rose sursauta, surprise d'entendre la voix de Sasuke alors qu'il s'acharnait depuis leur rencontre à économiser son cotât de mot journalier avec elle, et plus étonnée encore de le voir s'inquiéter à son sujet.

Devant la moue choquée – et peu esthétique – que sa camarade de rêverie arborait, Sasuke haussa les épaules, peu enclin à insister si elle ne désirait pas s'ouvrir à lui. Ne pas connaître les soucis de la danseuse ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir la nuit et son manque de curiosité naturelle allié à sa réserve vis-à-vis des autres représentants de genre humain ne le poussait pas à se montrer plus pressant.

« En fait… se reprit Sakura, le regard embrumé, je viens d'apprendre que le nouveau mec de ma mère allait habiter chez moi et… comment dire… ça m'énerve ! Ma mère se moque éperdument de savoir si je suis d'accord avec ça ou pas, elle me l'impose. Et le pire, c'est que lui espère que je le considère comme mon beau-père et que je fasse de lui mon nouveau grand ami. La blague !

– Donc ton seul problème c'est d'avoir une famille qui s'agrandit et de voir que cet homme s'intéresse un peu à toi, récapitula le ténébreux adolescent d'une voix sèche. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir encore des proches sur qui compter. En fait, tu sais quoi, Haruno ? Je regrette de t'avoir poser la question car ta réponse me saoule et toi avec. »

Sur ces mots emplis de mépris, le jeune homme sauta à bas du muret et s'éloigna de la rose qui le regardait, choquée par les propos tenus par Sasuke et les reproches tacites formulés à son encontre. Elle connaissait la situation familiale de l'Uchiwa, le drame qui lui avait arraché ses parents alors qu'il n'était âgé que de neuf ans mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à elle de façon aussi virulente. Peut-être l'avait-elle touché plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crue ? Malgré cela, le regard furieux qu'il lui avait adressé avant de partir lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche et la douleur qui enserrait son cœur s'empressa de revenir la torturer…

**OoOoO**

Les mains dans les poches, Tenten fredonnait une musique dont elle ne se souvenait même plus le titre mais qui hantait son esprit depuis ce samedi matin lors de son départ de l'Ecole et le rythme de ses pas calqué à celui des basses imaginaires, elle progressait en direction de la librairie où elle travaillait à mi-temps le week-end et les vacances. Le vent caressait ses jambes nues sculptées par la danse que le short en jean délavé qu'elle portait dévoilait impudiquement tandis que le soleil réchauffait sa peau déjà hâlé d'un voile doré que lui enviait Ino. Ses cheveux, attachés en deux tresses brune rehaussait son air enfantin et sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas à paraître plus adulte malgré ses bottes à semelles compensées. Autour d'elle, les passants qui flânaient en ville la croisaient sans un regard dans sa direction et le brouhaha de leur conversation lui échappait, trop occupée à chantonner, des images de ballet plein la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'arrêta face à un bâtiment assez ancien dont les murs en bois solide renforçait l'air caustique et dont l'enseigne, qui pendait au dessus de la porte, grinçait de dépit sous les taquineries des bourrasques qui la dérangeaient. Le vitrage impeccable de la devanture offrait à la vue des passants des ouvrages vieillis qui respirait la poussière et l'oubli, incapable d'attirer, par leur couverture élimée, les chalands indifférents. Toutefois, l'immense affiche blanche placée en évidence sur la vitrine captura son regard étonné, intriguée par cette intruse qui exhibait fièrement en grosses lettres noires la motion suivante :

« Tout à moins cinquante pourcent, liquidation, lu Tenten, sourcils froncés. »

Sa main se referma fermement sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle ouvrit férocement, visiblement prête à se lancer à corps perdu dans une bataille qu'elle n'espérait même pas gagner mais qui suffirait à la défouler suffisamment pour lui éviter de regretter une quelconque inaction par la suite et, sourde à la petite clochette qui tintait au-dessus de sa tête et dont les frêles notes dansaient autour d'elle, la brune avança vers le propriétaire telle une machine de guerre d'apparence indestructible. La moue furieuse qui remplaçait son éternel sourire joyeux que lui connaissait son patron lui annonça que sa jeune employée avait lu son annonce et après une longue inspiration, il reprit une certaine contenance, impressionné malgré lui par l'aura destructrice qui émanait de Tenten.

« Il se passe quoi, bon sang ? l'interrogea-t-elle, insensible à la présence de quelconque client. »

L'homme gratta du bout de ses doigts sa joue droite qu'une barbe naissante rendait rugueuse et un éclat embarrassé traversa ses iris grises fatigués, aussi éphémère qu'une étoile filante dans un ciel étoilée. Malgré l'énervement croissant de son employée qui risquait d'effrayer ses clients – déjà trop rares – il ne parvenait pas à la réprimander sur son comportement irrespectueux. Il appréhendait cette confrontation depuis que sa décision avait été prise et s'il regrettait les soucis que celle-ci ne manquerait pas de causer à Tenten, il ne reviendrait pour rien au monde sur sa décision.

« Il se passe ce dont tu te doutes, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

– Alors vous allez vraiment fermer ? s'exclama Tenten, déboussolée. Cette librairie est la dernière de Konoha ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout abandonner !

– Les grandes surfaces ont fini de me voler les derniers clients fidèles qu'il me restait, lui apprit-il désespéré. Je n'ai pas les moyens de tenir cette boutique à perte. Je suis désolé, Tenten, mais je me vois obligé de fermer et de te donner ton congé.

– C'est impossible ! s'insurgea-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ce salaire pour payer mes frais de scolarité…

– Je sais que ça ne te consolera pas, mais tu peux prendre ce que tu veux gratuitement, lui proposa-t-il gentiment. »

La danseuse baissa la tête, ses traits totalement ombrés par la frange qui encadrait son visage qu'un masque de tristesse et de déception teintait d'une certaine mélancolie et, abandonné par son ancien patron, la brune lutta contre les perles salées qui essayaient de forcer le barrage de ses yeux. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année scolaire, elle se sentait maudite, comme si quelqu'un qui la détestait particulièrement s'amusait à torturer une poupée vaudou à son effigie et prenait plaisir à la contempler souffrir. Comment ce qui s'annonçait être le virage fatidique de sa vie pouvait tourner ainsi à la catastrophe en moins de quatre jours ? Et surtout, comment arranger sa situation devenue aussi critique que le Titanic en plein naufrage ?

Du revers de son bras, Tenten éradiqua toute trace de larme de sa figure, les dents serrées de rage mêlée d'accablement et, prête à tourner les talons et à quitter ce lieu remplis de souvenirs autant que de vieux livres, elle releva le menton, digne jusqu'au bout. Son regard humide s'accrocha alors à un petit journal vierge, le genre que sa mère l'aurait aimée voir tenir comme une gentille fille romantique qu'elle n'était pas et la couverture chocolat au liseré doré qui formait de multiple volutes entremêlées lui fit immédiatement penser aux pirouettes d'un ballet improvisé.

_Prends ce que tu veux…_ lui répéta la voix du propriétaire au fond de son esprit. Très bien, son choix était fait ! Après tout, sa nouvelle vie, qui s'acharnait à enterrer son moral plus bas que le niveau de la terre, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une mauvaise intrigue de roman à deux sous et cette aventure méritait, selon elle, un journal de bord où narrer ses impressions. Qui sait s'il ne vaudrait pas de l'or, plus tard, lorsqu'elle deviendrait célèbre !

Après la salutation et les remerciements d'usage, la jeune fille récupéra son dernier salaire ainsi que le souvenir choisi plus tôt et quitta la boutique où elle ne remettrait probablement plus jamais les pieds. Préoccupée par son objectif numéro un à accomplir le plus tôt possible, soit trouver une nouveau boulot afin de subvenir aux dépenses que ne pouvait couvrir sa mère, Tenten ne remarqua pas les nuages sombres qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de Konoha et voilaient le généreux soleil du printemps, source de bonne humeur.

L'orage couvait…


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : **

J'ai un peu visité tout le monde. Tenten, Sakura et Karin, toutes les trois sont à l'honneur ! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Sakura n'a pas renoncé à Sasuke mais elle s'est remise en question. Pour l'instant, elle est encore blessée par les paroles de Sasuke mais si elle tenu aussi longtemps, ce serait un peu étrange qu'elle décroche aussi rapidement et elle s'en rendra vite compte par elle-même. Comptez sur moi pour la faire souf… euh… pour la tester un peu . Ah oui ! Tant que j'y pense ! Je ne sais absolument pas si je vais la mettre en couple avec quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, je m'occupe de sa relation avec Sasuke mais croyez-moi, il ne sera pas le seul au centre de toute son attention !

Bon, je me tais, je sais !

En espérant que vous passerez une agréable lecture et qu'aucune faute digne d'un maternelle ne m'ait échappée…

**Tian Lan**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Kishimoto, sauf l'école et l'intrigue x)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Confidences pour confidences**

Le menton au creux de sa main, Tenten laissait errer son regard à travers le vitrage de la fenêtre sur les feuillages dansant des arbres que le vent malmenait, perdue dans les labyrinthes sinueux de ses pensées moroses. Son stylo roulait entre ses doigts nerveux et tapotait parfois la surface blanche de sa feuille de classeur soigneusement disposée devant elle, prête à être recouverte de son écriture enfantine mais, préoccupée par les soucis qui lui tombaient dessus, la jeune fille en oubliait de prendre des notes.

La veille, le dernier jour du week end, la danseuse ne s'était pas résolue à effacer le sourire confiant de sa mère en lui apprenant son renvoi de la librairie et depuis, elle ne cessait de chercher une solution à son problème d'argent. Recommencer mainte fois les calculs ne changerait rien au résultat final. Avec ses économies et la restriction qu'elle ne manquerait pas de s'imposer financièrement, elle aurait tout juste de quoi payer ses frais de scolarité le mois prochain. Ensuite…

Ensuite, elle ne savait pas. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un nouveau travail afin de subvenir à ses besoins, les portes de la prestigieuse Ecole de Ballet de Konoha se fermeraient derrière elle non sans l'avoir éjectée au passage et cette éventualité lui arrachait des frissons d'effrois. Si ses chances lui glissaient entre les doigts pour des raisons budgétaires, sa vie même se briserait. Imaginer tous ses efforts ainsi réduits à néant par la faute d'un stupide coup du sort la révoltait. Quelle que soit la solution, elle la trouverait et se sortirait de cette mauvaise passe !

Un énième long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et, agacé par le manque d'attention de son élève, Iruka perdit patience.

« Mademoiselle Tanaka, ma leçon vous ennuierait-elle ? »

Sans le coup de coude que lui envoya Sakura dans les côtes, Tenten aurait probablement superbement ignorer la question de son professeur d'Histoire de la Danse. Toutefois, la douleur qui accueillit ce geste purement amical de son amie lui permit d'immerger de son monde intérieur et ses deux noisettes brillèrent d'une incompréhension totale lorsqu'elle surprit les éclairs foudroyants que lui lançait son maître. Par mesure de sécurité, elle préféra battre en retraite et s'excuser :

« Je suis désolée…

– Prenez des notes plutôt que de rêvasser ! lui conseilla-t-il. Le sujet de ce cours reviendra au devoir de la semaine prochaine ! »

Cette annonce arracha au reste de la classe un concert de grognements et de cris désespérés, tous peu enclins à réviser leurs leçons en vue d'une interrogation écrite. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, la brune haussa les épaules et baissa doucement la tête vers sa copie vierge, de nouveau happée par ses soucis, des soucis autrement plus inquiétants, à son sens, qu'un simple contrôle de connaissance, des soucis qui ne se régleraient malheureusement pas aussi simplement qu'en ouvrant un bouquin de cours…

A ses côtés, Sakura lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, inquiète de voir la pétillante Tenten réduite à cet état larvaire. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours et elle ignorait si les instants insouciants qu'elles avaient passés ensemble suffisaient à les rapprocher au point de faire d'elles des amies proches toutefois, Haruno ne supportait pas l'accablement de son entourage. Un accablement qui déteignait immanquablement sur elle et qui lui insufflait des idées noires dont elle se passerait volontiers, ne serait-ce que pour parvenir à garder son masque d'adolescente frivole que rien ne perturbait, même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge…

Son regard coula alors vers son voisin de devant dont elle ne voyait que les mèches noires dressées en pic derrière son crâne et les souvenirs du samedi précédents ressurgirent en elle avec une telle violence que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Sa dispute avec Sasuke la secouait encore et le dimanche en famille qu'elle avait été obligée de supporter entre Kareha et son presque beau-père n'arrangeait rien à son humeur quand elle y songeait. Soit, elle admettait que le drame qu'avait vécu le danseur durant son enfance surpassait ses propres malheurs. Contrairement à lui, son père tout comme sa mère vivaient encore en pleine santé mais…

Mais à quoi bon ? A leurs yeux, elle ne serait jamais plus qu'un vestige d'un passé autrefois heureux qu'ils cherchaient à présent à oublier et si sa mère se consolait dans les bras du premier venu, son père se contentait simplement de se débarrasser d'elle. Vivants ou morts, elle ne voyait pas de différence.

Elle demeurait seule…

La mine de son crayon se rompit sur sa feuille noircie tant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui s'accroissait dangereusement. Heureusement que le cours se terminait bientôt car elle craignait de perdre son sang froid devant toute la classe et si elle brisait son image de jeune fille parfaite, il lui semblait que les autres s'apercevraient aussitôt du mensonge qu'elle entretenait avec soin, qu'ils découvriraient sa véritable nature et que leur comportement vis-à-vis d'elle changerait inévitablement. Or, plus jamais elle ne voulait se montrer aussi transparente devant quelqu'un comme elle l'avait été devant lui.

Un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres fines et son expression s'assombrit un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et à son idiotie naturelle. Avoir oser se déshabiller à ce point, avoir osé lui dévoiler les sombres profondeurs de son âme dans le mince espoir que ses malheurs suffisent à les rapprocher un peu, quelle pauvre fille naïve ! Elle en aurait pleuré ! Son amour imaginaire de gamine l'avait poussé à divulguer la secrète souffrance qui s'épanouissait en elle depuis le divorce de ses parents et tout cela pour quel résultat ? Du dégoût et de la haine !

_« Je me fais pitié »_, pensa-t-elle sur une note de tristesse mêlée de hargne.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Iruka dans ses pensées. N'oubliez pas que la semaine prochaine, je vous réserve une interro écrite qui portera sur ce sujet et le précédent. Révisez bien. »

Ses élèves, à quelques exceptions près qui préféraient garder le silence, lui répondirent plutôt mollement, à l'image de leur entrain à réviser les dizaines de pages manuscrites qui les attendaient sagement dans leur classeur. Sakura se leva et tira Tenten par la manche afin de la sortir de son miasme d'ennui. Celle-ci la rejoignit sur le pas de la porte où les attendaient Ino et Karin. La blonde fronça les sourcils quand elle s'aperçut de la mine de déterrée qu'arboraient les deux danseuses, chacune minée par ses propres problèmes et son premier réflexe fut d'attraper la main de la fleurs de cerisier.

« Karin, Tenten, vous nous excusez mais nous devons parler toutes les deux, lança-t-elle à celles qu'elles abandonnaient.

– Ok, répliqua la rousse. On vous attendra au self. »

Ino acquiesça silencieusement et entraîna à sa suite une Sakura surprise par cette soudaine agitation sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-intrigué de Karin.

« Bon, allons-y… souffla la brune sans entrain. »

Son manque d'énergie rappela la rousse à la réalité et les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle se décida à prendre les choses en main. Il était évident que quelque chose tracassait la danseuse et si Ino s'occupait de sa meilleure amie, il ne restait plus qu'elle pour s'occuper du cas de Tenten.

« Il s'est passé un truc en particulier ce week-end ? l'interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc.

– Pourquoi ? répliqua son amie, dont le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra aussitôt. »

Plutôt mourir que de révéler aux trois autres ce qui s'acharnait à la vieillir d'une dizaine d'année. Comment pourraient-elles seulement la comprendre, elles à qui rien ne manquait ? Si elles apprenaient qu'elle travaillait pour s'offrir ses cours, si elles savaient qu'elle trimait sang et eau dans le seul but de danser, elles ne verraient elle qu'une pauvre fille qui réclamait la charité de leur part. Or, elle ne supportait pas la pitié, encore moins quand elle en était l'objet. Cette lueur peinée qui coulait au fond de leurs prunelles lorsque les gens apprenaient sa situation la révulsait, la blessait plus douloureusement qu'une plaie physique.

Elle se débrouillait seule depuis toujours. Elle continuerait ainsi…

Il lui fallait une excuse.

N'importe quoi !

« Tu sembles ailleurs, expliqua Karin. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ? C'est à cause de maître Anko ?

– Pas du tout, répondit Tenten avec un sourire forcé. Mon pied va beaucoup mieux et elle ne s'est pas montrée aussi terrible que je le craignais la dernière fois.

– Alors quoi ? Tu t'es disputée avec tes parents ? l'interrogea-t-elle, ignorant tout du décès du père de la concernée. »

Une dispute… Le visage de Neji Hyûga lui traversa l'esprit, balayant sur son passage les paroles de son ancien patron qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis son réveil et une drôle de sensation serpenta au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose qu'elle peinait à distinguer, quelque chose entre la culpabilité et la rancune. Ses reproches envers elle continuaient de la frapper en pleine poitrine, réguliers, puissants, incessants. Douloureux aussi. Elle regrettait les paroles agressives qu'elle lui avait envoyé en pleine figure en récompense de ses bons soins et en même temps, elle s'enflammait littéralement quand elle se rappelait le ton dont il avait usé avec elle.

« Pas avec mes parents, lâcha la brune. Avec Hyûga.

– Quand ? s'enquit la rousse, interloquée par cette découverte.

– Jeudi soir. Je…

– Tu ? l'empressa Karin, avide de connaître les détails de cette confrontation avec le génie de la danse.

– Je me suis un peu emportée contre lui et maintenant, je le regrette, avoua Tenten. Mais pour ma défense, il a aussi ses torts !

– Peut-être mais visiblement, ils semblent bien moindres par apport aux tiens, la taquina son amie. Si c'est le cas alors il n'y a pas trente six solution, tu sais ? Présente lui tes excuses et s'il est aussi intelligent qu'on le dit, il te pardonnera. »

Lui présenter ses excuses ? Sa rabaisser devant lui qu'elle considérait comme son rival ? La brune voulut déglutir, sans succès. Pourquoi devrait-elle automatiquement être celle qui ravale sa fierté bafouée alors qu'il n'avait cessé de lui prouver son infériorité comparé à lui ? Au souvenir de la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve envers elle au début quand il lui avait bandé le pied avec des gestes si doux qu'elle les avait à peine sentis, au souvenir de l'expression blessée qu'il avait affichée une microseconde quand elle lui avait balancé toutes ses vérités empoisonnées à la figure, Tenten esquissa une grimace évocatrice.

« Tsss, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter plus tard… »

* * *

Karin lui donna une tape dans le dos et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le self, ravie que sa solution convienne à la brune malgré les réticences palpables qu'elle émettait en silence. Et pourtant, elle comprit, en essayant d'entamer une conversation banale à laquelle la jeune fille ne participa quasiment pas, que son accrochage avec Hyûga ne représentait que la partie immergée de l'iceberg et non le fond du problème. Malheureusement, si Tenten ne souhaitait pas s'ouvrir à elle, la rousse s'imaginait mal l'y contraindre par la force et elle ignorait qui, de leur petite groupe, parviendrait à lui arracher les vers du nez…

Ino s'assit sur l'un des bancs que comptait le parc de l'Ecole et invita son amie d'un geste gracieux à l'imiter. Ainsi isolée du reste des étudiants qui, à cette heure, se pressaient au réfectoire pour se restaurer, la jeune fille espérait enfin réussir à parler à cœur ouvert avec Sakura, chose qu'elle souhaitait depuis longtemps sans avoir trouvé l'occasion adéquate. Or, face à la mine déconfite de la danseuse, Ino comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait décemment plus ignorer la distance qui se creusait entre elle et reporter à plus tard cette confrontation amicale car, malgré les sourires, malgré les plaisanteries, malgré cette apparente complicité qui les liait, la blonde sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que la fissure créée durant leur enfance ne s'était toujours pas résorbée.

La brise légère de cette journée printanière vint s'engouffrer dans sa queue de cheval haute et ses mèches d'or pâle s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage fin que le sérieux rendait beaucoup plus grave que d'ordinaire. L'odeur des fleurs des cerisiers dont les pétales pleuvaient autour d'elles taquina leur odorat sans parvenir à leur arracher un sourire et les doigts entremêlés, Sakura baissa la tête, ses iris fixés sur ses ongles rongés au vernis écaillé.

« Que veux-tu Ino ? consentit-elle enfin à demander après de longues minutes de silence commun.

– Que tu te confies à moi comme tu le faisais avant, lâcha la belle danseuse sans autre préambule. Après tout, ne suis-je pas ta meilleure amie ? »

Sakura retint le sifflement désabusé qui se pressait à ses lèvres et fronça légèrement les sourcils d'amertume autant envers son propre comportement passé qu'envers celui de la danseuse. Ce titre sortaient beaucoup trop facilement de leur bouche et excusait toujours tout, même les actes les plus impardonnables mais à présent, la rose ne se sentait plus capable de faire semblant tout comme elle comprenait qu'Ino ne supportait plus cette situation non plus. Avant, tout aurait été plus simple.

Avant…

« Ma meilleure amie ? répéta-t-elle doucement. Je ne sais plus, Ino. Avant, quand on était toute petite et qu'on partageait tout ensemble, quand tu prenais ma défense face aux autres qui se moquaient de mon grand fond, quand tu m'as appris à m'aimer à m'affirmer, oui, c'était vrai, je te considérais comme ma meilleure amie mais il y a eu l'histoire avec Sasuke et maintenant, je ne sais vraiment plus…

– Sasuke a été l'objet de bien des discordes entre nous, c'est vrai, souffla Ino prenant nonchalamment appuis sur ses genoux. »

Il avait été l'outil de l'effondrement de leur amitié. Un amour à sens unique pour toutes les deux. Un amour qui les avait séparées, confrontées, réduites en ennemies habitées par la rage et la jalousie. Lorsqu'elle se rappelait de cette époque, Ino sentait poindre en elle une certaine déception qui noyait les bons souvenirs sous un raz-de-marée de regrets.

« Notre amitié ne devait pas être aussi forte que nous le pensions pour qu'un simple garçon, aussi beau soit-il, arrive ainsi à la briser, remarqua-t-elle en plongeant ses deux lacs azurées dans le regard attristé de Sakura.

– Nous le savions toutes les deux alors pourquoi avons-nous continué de faire semblant après que Sasuke ait cessé d'être un sujet de dispute entre nous ? demanda Haruno. Nous avons effacé des années de rivalité et de coups bas en une ridicule seconde mais ce n'est plus comme avant…

– Ouais, sourit pauvrement la blonde. On a quand même été incroyablement stupide, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Face au sourire mi moqueur mi amer de la jeune fille, Sakura l'imita timidement, incapable de savoir si son amie essayait sérieusement de régler leur problème ou bien si elle tentait de noyer le poisson encore une fois. Cependant, Ino la détrompa rapidement lorsque ses prunelles assombries par le remord rencontrèrent les siennes tandis qu'elle lui murmurait :

« Reprenons tout depuis le début, s'il te plait. Apprenons une nouvelle fois à nous connaître et à nous apprécier et quand nous nous sentirons prêtes, alors nous pourrons à nouveau nous considérer comme les meilleures amies du monde, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, tu as raison, acquiesça vivement la rose. Arrêtons de nous voiler la face et de nous mentir à nous même. Nous avons tout le temps pour combler le fossé que nous avons nous même creusé entre nous.

– Assurément ! claqua son amie avec énergie. En attendant, je ne chercherais pas à savoir ce qui ne va pas mais si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là, d'accord ? »

La danseuse considéra la blonde une seconde, partagée entre le désir de se confier à une oreille attentive et féminine, et la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne plus jamais se livrer à quiconque. Les yeux de la blonde pétillaient d'insouciance et de confiance, et au fond de son cœur, Sakura l'enviait sincèrement de ne pas connaître de souci capable de lui arracher cette étincelle de joie écœurante. Néanmoins, son expression sereine, ses paroles pleines de compassions la poussaient à baisser les armes et à se rendre afin de profiter de sa gentillesse et de ses conseils pleins de sagesse.

Sasuke les avait déjà séparé une fois, pourquoi ne deviendrait-il pas le moteur de leur réconciliation ? Cette idée lui arracha un sourire sincère qui intrigua Ino sans qu'elle n'osa lui poser de question sur ce soudain changement d'humeur. Oui, ce retournement de situation ne lui déplaisait pas mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se décharger de tout cela à cet instant précis. Elle souhaitait simplement profiter de la caresser du soleil sur sa joue, de l'effluve envoûtant des fleurs, du chant entêtant des oiseaux et de la présence rassurante d'Ino, de cette amie longtemps oubliée et boudée qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Réellement cette fois.

Peut-être un autre jour, quand elle se sentirait prête…

« Merci, Ino et pardon, souffla-t-elle alors, sans attendre de réponse de la part de la concernée. »

Ino ferma les paupières et garda le silence, compréhensive.

Elle se sentait incroyablement bien, à présent.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, dans la chambre que Karin partageait avec Ino, en attendant l'heure du repas du soir, la rousse, allongée sur sa couette bleue, le coussin serré contre sa poitrine, regardait son téléphone portable avec nervosité. Pourquoi ne lui téléphonait-il pas ? Même seulement un texto ! Elle s'en moquait, du moment qu'il lui donnait de ses nouvelles. Elle ne l'avait quitté que depuis une grosse semaine et pourtant, elle s'inquiétait déjà et cette angoisse qui habitait son cœur la torturait chaque fois qu'il gardait le silence radio.

L'une de ses mèches rougeoyantes glissa sur son épaule et caressa doucement sa joue droite alors qu'elle tournait son mobile entre ses doigts. Devait-elle prendre les devants et lui passer un coup de fil la première ? Non, si elle osait, il se moquerait d'elle et percevrait la sensibilité qu'elle s'efforçait durement de lui dissimuler. Plutôt mourir que lui dévoiler sa faiblesse et imaginer la réaction de Suigetsu !

Peut-être qu'un message passerait mieux ?

Cette pensée saugrenue lui donna la chair de poule et Karin se rendit compte qu'elle se comportait comme une véritable mère poule ou pire, une petite amie à la jalousie maladive. Pourquoi s'intéressait-t-elle tant à cet idiot de break-dancer qui lui pourrissait la vie à la moindre occasion ? Pourquoi devait-elle attendre après lui alors qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à elle ? Il ne méritait pas toute son attention ! Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle gaspille une seule seconde de son précieux temps à s'encombrer l'esprit avec lui !

D'un mouvement rageur, elle s'apprêta à jeter le portable sur le lit d'Ino et à invoquer mille et une torture à l'encontre de celui qui occupait ses pensées quand l'appareil vibra brutalement entre ses doigts. Surprise, elle manqua de l'échapper sur le sol au risque de l'abimer et, d'un regard empressé, vérifia le numéro qui s'affichait sur le cadran illuminé.

Un inconnu.

Combien de chance avait-elle d'entendre sa voix si elle répondait ?

Après un soupir désespéré, Karin décrocha son mobile et lança d'une voix morne, certaine de l'identité de son interlocuteur :

« Allô.

– Wouh ! s'exclama une voix familière.

– Si tu crois me faire peur, Suigetsu, c'est raté, marmonna Karin, agacée.

– Tu attendais mon coup de fil ou quoi ? Je suis certain que c'est ça ! Tu n'as laissé passé qu'une sonnerie seulement !

– Crétin ! l'insulta-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. J'avais seulement mon portable dans la main. C'est une coïncidence ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi cet appel en inconnu, hein ?

– Je voulais te faire une petite blague mais tu as reconnu ma voix, marmonna-t-il. C'est pas drôle…

– En effet, ce n'est pas drôle, espère de dégénéré ! continua-t-elle sur un ton exagérément irrité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as pas fait de connerie au moins ?

– Désolé de te décevoir, mais je me suis tenu sage, se vexa-t-il. Je voulais simplement savoir comment c'était passé ta rentrée étant donné qu'on ne s'est pas vu ce week-end mais oublis. T'es vraiment une chieuse, Karin !

– Ah, Sui… »

Trop tard. Son ami venait de lui raccrocher brusquement au nez et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait lui parler ou qu'ils se voyaient en personne, la rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des reproches à la figure. Jamais elle ne parvenait à s'adresser à lui calmement, avec discernement et gentillesse. Chaque fois, cela se terminait de la même manière. Elle sortait un mot de trop et il se refermait comme une huitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entame des pourparlers de réconciliation, ce à quoi son caractère rancunier ne se résolvait qu'en tout dernier recours, lorsqu'après une semaine de bouderie, elle se rendait compte à quel point il lui manquait.

« Je suis vraiment trop stupide ! se lamenta-t-elle en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main. »

Son regard se posa alors sur le mobile et l'idée de lui envoyer un message d'excuse lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi attendre jusqu'au week-end, soit dans deux longs jours, alors qu'il lui suffisait simplement de faire profil bas et de lui demander humblement pardon ? Mécaniquement, elle commença à taper son texto, ses doigts habitués à ce genre d'exercice :

_Suigetsu, désolée de m'être énervée. Rappelle-moi, j'attendrai. Karin._

Au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton « envoi » son pouce se figea. Non ! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui envoyer ce genre de message. S'il le lisait, il la rappellerait, elle en était certaine mais il s'empresserait de la singer et de la taquiner sur le contenu du SMS. Bien entendu, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ces boutades et cela finirait comme chacune de leur conversation. Inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. S'il se vexait pour si peu, il n'avait qu'à bouder dans son coin, cela ne la concernait pas. Point !

D'une pression presque brutale, elle effaça le texto et rangea son portable dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Ne plus penser à Suigetsu et profiter de sa soirée, elle n'exigeait rien de plus. Et avant toute chose, se délasser sous une bonne douche lui paraissait être un bon départ sauf qu'Ino ne semblait pas pressée de lui abandonner la place.

« Hé ! Ino ! Tu comptes sortir quand ? Tu t'es pas noyée au moins ? Non parce que là… je m'inquiète ! cria la rousse à l'adresse de sa colocataire. »

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un suicide !

Comme la blonde ne répondait toujours pas, Karin sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Pas de blague, Ino, c'est pas le soir !

– Raaaaah ! Mais quoi, à la fin ? Attends une minute, je termine de me coiffer. Tu t'es encore disputée avec Suigetsu ou quoi ? lui envoya Yamanaka de l'autre côté de la porte.

– Pa… pas du tout ! bafouilla la rousse. »

Ino la connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Décidément, Suigetsu devait lui pourrir sa soirée même après avoir raccroché depuis un moment…

« Voilà, tu peux y aller ! lança Ino qui entrait. »

Vêtue d'une petite robe bleu ciel, la taille soulignée par un ruban transparent et les jambes protégées par des collants blancs, la blonde ressemblait à une véritable poupée. Ses longs cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, un gloss léger appliqué sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et les yeux charbonneux, elle s'apprêtait à sortir en ville rejoindre Kiba à qui elle avait promis un rendez-vous. Depuis quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient séparés et l'adolescent l'inondait déjà de texto où il lui décrivait combien elle lui manquait. Ce genre de déclaration ne la laissait jamais de marbre, surtout quand elles s'accompagnaient d'une invitation au restaurant.

« Tu sors ? l'interrogea Karin.

– Oui, pourquoi ? »

Si son amie rejoignait Kiba, peut-être rencontrerait-elle Suigetsu et serait donc en mesure de lui passer un message de sa part…

« Non, rien ! Bonne soirée ! répondit la rousse avec un sourire forcé. »

Ne plus penser à cet idiot !

Bon sang !

* * *

Ses baguettes à quelques millimètres seulement de son bol de riz, une expression hagarde sur le visage, Tenten continuait de broyer du noir, même après quatre jours d'intenses réflexions sur le sujet. Une réflexion malheureusement peu productive en terme de solution.

En face d'elle, Sakura avalait le contenu de son plateau repas en silence, déterminée à laisser de côté les ondes négatives qui ne cessaient de la submerger chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Sasuke et, à sa gauche, Karin consultait son portable entre chaque bouchée. Avec l'absence d'Ino, ce repas promettait d'être une franche rigolade...

« Tu attends un appel ? finit par demander Sakura à la rousse dont elle ne supportait plus le manège. »

Karin sursauta, gênée par cette question qui touchait un point sensible chez elle et, incapable de s'expliquer convenablement par peur que ses amies ne s'imaginent des choses complètement erronées, elle préféra mentir :

« Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… euh… je l'ai fait tombé tout à l'heure et maintenant, il a un peu de mal à se remettre en route.

– Fais voir ! ordonna gentiment Tenten en tendant sa main en direction de l'objet. J'ai eu le même genre de souci avec le mien alors je pense pouvoir arranger ça.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! s'empressa de décliner Karin. »

La brune remarquerait automatiquement que son portable fonctionnait magnifiquement bien et en déduirait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. S'ensuivrait automatiquement un interrogatoire de police qui viserait à lui arracher des confidences et, incapable de garder ce secret plus longtemps, elle leur avouerait ce qui la tracassait. Ces secrets ne tarderaient pas à tomber dans les oreilles d'Ino et la blonde ne manquerait pas d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives qui ne refléteraient en rien la réalité. En bref, sa vie deviendrait un enfer constitué de ragots égocentriques !

Plutôt mourir sous les sarcasmes de Suigetsu !

« Aller ! l'encouragea Tenten. Je t'assure que je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

– Non, merci ! rétorqua Karin. D'ailleurs, tu as autre chose à faire, si je ne m'abuse…

– Quoi donc ? intervint Sakura pour la première fois depuis un moment.

– Des excuses à présenter, il me semble, continua la rousse, déterminée à détourner le sujet.

– A qui ? continua de s'informer Haruno sous le regard choqué de Tenten.

– A Hy…. »

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspend, la main de la brune plaquée contre la bouche de Karin qui tentait tant bien que mal de respirer, privée d'oxygène.

« A maître Anko… s'empressa de reprendre Tenten. Pour vendredi après-midi. »

Une petit rire nerveux lui échappa tandis qu'elle envoyait un coup de pied furieux dans la cheville de la rousse. Le rempart de chair qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer étouffa le gémissement de douleur qui s'écrasa contre ses lèvres closes tandis que Sakura les considérait, un sourcil haussé. Il était évident que ces deux là lui dissimulaient quelque chose et leur comportement inquiétant accentuait ce pressentiment. Toutefois, elle se voyait mal essayer de leur extirper la vérité alors qu'elle-même ne leur avouait pas tout ce qui occupait son cœur.

« Tu aurais pu le faire bien avant, soupira-t-elle seulement.

– Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage nécessaire pour l'affronter, se contenta d'avouer la brune en libérant Karin. »

Et ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, cette fois-ci. La simple idée de rencontrer Hyûga et de lui solliciter une audience suffisait à la figer de nervosité. Alors, parvenir à lui demander pardon pour ses mots déplacés, elle ignorait si elle s'en sentait capable…Quant à mettre tout le monde au courant de cette déboire, elle préférait de pas y songer. Les questions et les sous-entendus de Karin suffisaient à eux seuls à susciter un malaise chez elle.

D'une bouchée, elle referma le sujet et son regard s'évada en direction de la table où se restaurait le groupe de danseur de première année, là où _il_ se trouvait, entouré de ses amis. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les propos que lui tenait son ami Lee mais son expression ennuyée exprimait à elle seule toute l'importance qu'il leur accordait. Ce peu d'intérêt ne semblait pas perturber son meilleur ami qui continuait à parler, inlassablement, ses paroles ponctuées de grands gestes explicatifs et finalement, Tenten le vit se lever, son plateau vide entre les mains. Il le déposa sur le meuble prévu à cet effet, imité par Lee que rien ne parvenait à taire, et toujours sous son regard rêveur, passa la grande porte.

C'était le moment où jamais !

Lorsqu'il se trouvait entouré de ses camarades de classe, ses genoux tremblaient à la simple idée de les rejoindre et de s'adresser à lui devant eux. Elle craignait leur curiosité malsaine, leurs chuchotements moqueurs, les pensées qui courraient dans leur tête. Néanmoins, s'il n'y avait que Lee avec lui, la nervosité qui l'étranglait habituellement diminuerait probablement… ou pas.

_« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien »_, songea-t-elle, habitée par une détermination nouvelle.

« Les filles… euh… j'ai un truc à faire alors… on se verra demain ! bafouilla-t-elle à l'adresse des deux danseuses.

– Mais tu n'as presque rien avalé, s'inquiéta Sakura en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la part de Tenten.

– Pas faim ! se contenta-t-elle de lancer en se levant. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoique que ce fut, la brune s'empara de son plateau et traversa le réfectoire d'une démarche rapide, trop pour ne pas susciter la curiosité de Karin qui la suivait de son regard. Quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer ? Alors, elle s'aperçut de l'absence de Hyûga et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire entendu.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ? s'enquit Sakura. »

Elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir écartée du secret qui planait autour de Tenten, un secret qui n'en était visiblement pas un pour Karin.

« Rien, juste un pressentiment… souffla la rousse, mystérieuse. »

Elle respecterait le silence de la brune et ne s'étendrait pas inutilement sur ses déboires avec Hyûga malgré la tentation qui dansait, séductrice, au cœur de son esprit. Tout révéler à Sakura lui procurerait, certes, la satisfaction de lui apprendre une chose que même Ino ignorait mais, plus elle y pensait, plus elle préférait garder jalousement son savoir pour elle. La sensation enivrante d'en connaître davantage que ses amies lui octroyait une certaine supériorité à laquelle rien ne la pousserait à renoncer.

Loin de toutes ces considérations, Tenten cherchait la silhouette élégante de Neji et repéra celle, nerveuse, de Lee dont la voix résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'autorisait une dernière longue inspiration, prête à se jeter à l'eau et à affronter les vagues glaciales du caractère du danseur. Si elle s'y prenait correctement, elle réussirait peut-être à éviter les écueils qui ne manqueraient pas de se dresser sur son chemin et à nager jusqu'à la terre ferme. Mais avant cela, elle devait trouver le courage, au plus profond d'elle-même, de plonger.

« Hyûga ! l'appela-t-elle, à seulement une dizaine de pas de lui. »

L'adolescent se figea, interpellé par cette voix volontaire teinté d'une subtil appréhension, et d'un mouvement gracieux, se tourna vers la jeune fille. Ses deux lunes la considérèrent un instant, habitée par la surprise de se poser sur cette danseuse capricieuse et, poliment, il lui demanda :

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure, brusquement dénuée de toute sérénité, la tête vide, incapable de se saisir de ces mots qui la fuyaient.

« Euh… et bien… euh…

– Je n'ai pas toute la soirée, lâcha-t-il, peu conciliant. »

« _Ok, il m'en veut encore pour la dernière fois._ » comprit-elle au ton employé. Accepterait-il seulement ses excuses, aussi sincères soient-elles ? Leur confrontation démarrait beaucoup trop mal pour qu'elle en soit persuadée et subitement, tout son courage l'abandonna, évanoui au même titre que la cohérence de ses pensées. Elle aurait vraiment dû se préparer à l'affronter, répéter cette scène une centaine de fois dans sa tête, imaginer différents scénarios avant de se jeter imprudemment dans la fosse aux lions.

Ses tendances suicidaires la perdraient…

« C'est-à-dire que… »

Elle se tourna vers Lee, dont le silence témoignait de sa grande attention, et Neji comprit que la présence d'un témoin la gênait.

« Lee, je te rejoins au dortoir. »

L'élève préféré de Gai lui lança un regard suppliant, dévoré par la curiosité, quasiment certain qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'amour de la part de cette fille à son meilleur ami. Toutefois, celui-ci se montra inflexible et il dut se résoudre à s'éloigner, à contre cœur. S'il comptait sur Neji pour tout lui raconter une fois installés dans leur chambre commune, la mort l'emporterait bien avant que la moindre confidence ne passe sa bouche hermétique à tout ragot.

Tenten surprit le regard peiné que lui jeta l'indésirable et la boule doubla de volume au fond de sa gorge.

« Alors ? la pressa Neji quand Lee eut disparu.

– Je… je voulais… ! débita-t-elle d'une traite, paupières closes.

– Je n'ai strictement rien compris, soupira-t-il. »

Apparemment, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa compagnie.

La brune sentit un frisson la parcourir alors qu'elle tentait laborieusement de retrouver un semblant de dignité et de calme. Comment ça, il n'avait strictement rien compris ? Il était sourd ou quoi ? Personne, dans son état poche de la surtension, ne pouvait se montrer plus clair et plus distinct qu'elle. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à vouloir la voir réitérer cette torture ? Comme elle relevait les yeux vers lui dans un dernier sursaut de fierté – elle périrait debout, face à son ennemi – elle s'aperçut que le masque guindé qu'il arborait au début ne figeait plus ses traits et cette simple constatation suffit à la rassurer.

Un peu.

« Ce que j'ai essayé de dire, reprit-elle doucement, c'est que je voulais te présenter… mes excuses pour la dernière fois. »

Cette fois-ci, aucun problème d'articulation. S'il osait lui ordonner de répéter, elle lui arrachait les yeux ! Cependant, le danseur ne lui donna pas l'opportunité de mettre ses menaces à exécution et, après une minute d'un silence écrasant, lui répondit :

« Oublions cela. Je ne me suis pas montré très compréhensif non plus. »

« _C'est qu'maintenant qu'tu l'admets ?_ _Ne t'excuses surtout pas à ton tour, je n'en demande pas tant !_ » s'étrangla-t-elle ironiquement en son for intérieur.

« Ok, d'accord, bafouilla-t-elle. Je voulais juste… que ce soit clair.

– Ca l'est.

– C'est génial, hum…s'efforça-t-elle de répondre devant l'économie de mot du danseur. Bon et bah… euh… à une prochaine fois alors !

– Hn, bonne soirée, lui souhaita-t-il avant de tourner les talons. »

Tenten le regarda s'éloigner, soulagée de ce poids qui, auparavant, lui écrasait la poitrine au point de lui couper la respiration. Et pourtant, une certaine gêne encore non identifiée ne paraissait pas s'accommoder de ces excuses et de cette maigre explication qu'ils avaient échangée tous les deux. Une part d'elle, plus profonde, continuait de s'insurger, de piétiner sa tranquillité d'esprit et s'il lui suffisait de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que sa voix finisse par se briser et par disparaître d'elle-même, la brune ne se sentait pas capable de vivre les jours suivants avec ce murmure indéfinissable au fond de son esprit.

« Attends ! lança-t-elle soudainement, choquée par sa propre audace. »

Neji se retourna machinalement vers elle, surpris de la voir essayer de le retenir alors qu'il avait senti toute la difficulté que cette pseudo conversation avait représenté pour elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit-il, curieux malgré lui. »

Face à la conséquence de son éclat de voix, Tenten se traita mentalement d'idiote avant de balayer d'un coup de vent tout ce qui ne concernait pas le problème actuel. Bafouiller, regretter et s'enfuir comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire, toute conscience emportée par la panique, ne lui servirait à rien. Il était temps pour elle de revenir la fille volontaire et combattive qu'elle avait toujours été ! La personne capable de lui retirer sa dernière parcelle de fierté ne respirait pas encore sur cette terre !

Neji suivait le cheminement de ses pensées et la détermination soudaine qui durcit les traits de la brune, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de l'assurance qui transparaissait dans ces propos, une assurance que ses mots précédents ne possédaient pas.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, nous sommes tous les deux fautifs et si je me suis excusée auprès de toi, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'entendre _tes_ excuses, lança-t-elle, une lueur résolue au fond de ses prunelles.

– Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas montré très conciliant avec toi mais je n'ai dit que la vérité, répliqua-t-il, peu enclin à s'abaisser ainsi. »

Un Hyûga ne s'excusait pas.

« Ce soir là, tu m'as reprochée de parler sans te connaître, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– En effet, admit-il. »

Où voulait-elle en venir, à la fin ? Il commençait à regretter cet entretien et plus encore la présence envahissante de Lee. Une première !

« Alors laisse-moi te poser une question ! Que connais-tu de moi ? »

Neji se retrouva muet de stupéfaction. Elle venait de retourner ses paroles contre lui et elle le toisait à présent avec une supériorité qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Néanmoins, son honnêteté l'obligeait à reconnaître ses torts…

« Rien, c'est vrai, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

– Alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à des excuses ?

– Mes paroles ne visaient qu'à t'aider et non à te blesser, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus. Les tiennes ne reposaient sur aucun fondement, voilà la différence entre toi et moi. Tu m'as attaqué sans aucune raison. »

Tenten serra les poings de frustration, incapable de trouver une quelconque issue de secours devant la réplique du danseur. Sa fierté le dévorait à un tel point que jamais, même si toutes les preuves le désignaient coupable, il n'esquisserait le moindre semblant d'excuse et cette constatation lui arracha un soupir consterné. Contre lui, elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un brin de paille dans un océan de foin.

« Très bien, maugréa-t-elle, tu as gagné. Je ne peux rien contre ta mauvaise foi. Mais comme j'ai la gentillesse de t'exempter de ton obligation à me demander pardon, tu me devras un service ! acheva-t-elle avec un sourire d'intense satisfaction. »

Puis, afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'insurger, elle fit volte face et s'éloigna du hall à grand pas, l'abandonnant derrière elle. Neji resta un moment, figé par la stupeur, frappé par le cran de la jeune fille. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver avec une dette sur le dos alors qu'au départ, s'il se fiait à sa mémoire, Tanaka était seule coupable de leur dispute ? Comment était-elle parvenue à retourner la situation à son avantage face à lui ? Ce mystère lui coupait toute faculté d'analyse et il se retrouva à regagner son dortoir avec l'affreuse impression d'avoir été la victime d'une énorme arnaque…


End file.
